Housebreaking Angels
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: When the boys happen upon a powerless Lucifer with no explanation, what are the hunters and their rebellious angel to do? Lucifer may be powerless but he's still Lucifer. And that's only a boatload of trouble. Right? AU as of about midway through "Abandon All Hope..."
1. Crash Landing

**Author's Notes:**

This whole thing started out as fandom ramblings on Tumblr and somehow spawned itself into a full-blow fic. My friend, InsaneBlueGenius, and myself have taken it upon ourselves to turn our half sentences and hashtags into a comprehensive story. A multi-chapter one at that. We hope you enjoy the ride as much as we have.

This story starts right after they meet Crowley and get The Colt back in Abandon All Hope (November 2009). Before they can start hunting him to try and kill him with The Colt, he appears on their doorstep Powerless.

* * *

"What?!" chorused the voices of the Winchester brothers.

"He's telling the truth," Castiel said, staring intently at Lucifer. "Or at least part of it. He no longer has all of his Grace. How?"

Lucifer shot the three of them a hard look. He stood before them, his vessel no longer burning and failing but as whole as the day he found Nick. "If I knew, I'd fix it. My only guess is Father and His very inappropriate sense of humor decided to rip it from me on top of dumping me on you three."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "Father? You've seen Him?" The younger angel moved a step closer to his fallen brother, danger forgotten in the face of maybe finding the missing God.

"I didn't see Him, Castiel. But He's the only one who could and would do this to me." Lucifer looked almost pityingly at the other angel. Such a faithful child Castiel was, so blindly trusting and loving of their Father. "Either way, I wouldn't count on me being any help in finding Him, little brother."

Castiel visibly deflated and took a step back, his original caution towards Lucifer returning as the excitement over their Father waned. The Winchesters came forward and flanked him, Dean with his gun pointed at Lucifer's chest, eyes hard and deadly. If he had been any other creature the Righteous Man might have unnerved him. As it were, however, he wasn't just any other creature and he didn't rightly care at the moment whether or not he lived or died.

For all intents and purposes he was human. His Grace had been ripped away from him, leaving the once powerful archangel hollow and weak. He had no more strength than his vessel would have had on his own. Though, He did still have all of his memories and knowledge and, judging by the lack of the bruises he'd sustained just under an hour ago, he still healed at a more rapid pace than a garden variety human. He was much too close to mortality for comfort.

"So," Sam said, knife held tightly in his fist. "What do we do with him?"

"I'm all for shooting the poor bastard," Dean said immediately.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He wasn't shocked, not in the least. He was more surprised that Dean hadn't already taken the shot. The elder brother probably thought the whole situation was some sort of trick.

"No, we will keep an eye on him. If this truly is Father's doing then he was sent to us for a reason and I doubt that reason is death." Castiel turned his head to look Dean in the eyes. "We should still be wary, though. Mortal or not, this is Lucifer."

The discussion dissolved into a list of quick-fire pros and cons to carting Lucifer around and trying to divine whatever God's will was – if it was, or just flat out killing him and saving everyone the trouble.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Lucifer spat. He hated how they spoke about him as if he weren't even there, standing before them.

"No!" came the answer from all three.

The next few days found the four of them driving almost nonstop to Bobby's. Dean and Sam would switch out driving for the other to rest and attempt to sleep. Castiel sat in the back beside Lucifer, occasionally glancing over at him and staring for a few moments, as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle. After a day in near silence, the only sounds between them coming from Dean's music and the roar of the Impala's engine, Lucifer grew bored.

"Are we there yet?" he whined, sounding for all the world like a petulant child. "I'm bored."

"Shut it," Dean snapped. "We get there when we get there."

Lucifer slid down in his seat, his knees pushing into the back of Sam's chair. "This vehicle is so slow. How you humans manage is beyond me. Can't Castiel just fly us to wherever it is you're taking me?"

"No, he can't. And sit up, you're digging into my back," Sam said, reaching around to swat at the fallen archangel. "You're going to have to get used to it anyway, seeing as you can't fly anymore."

"But Saaaaaaam!"

"Shut it or I pull this car over and gag you!"

"Kinky, Dean. Didn't know you felt that way." Lucifer chuckled at the shout of rage the elder Winchester gave.

Everything was back to silence, music, and engine. Lucifer distracted himself with the idea of gagging those pains in his side. The idea of gagging Dean was well enough, it'd shut him up at the very least. The thought of gagging Sam, however, was a much better idea. Something about the image had his lips turning upwards in a self-satisfied smile.

During the break between songs on Dean's tapes a low grumble sounded from the back. Two sets of eyes turned to stare at the devil while another pair looked from the reflection of the rearview mirror.

"Well, that's an uncomfortable feeling." There was a gnawing pain in his stomach that had been growing for the past few hours. Lucifer had though it would go away if he ignored it, but it had only gotten worse. How did humans deal with these things?

"Oh, wow. Is he hungry? For real?" Dean said, his voice a mix of amusement and disbelief. How was this his life? Carting around a pair of not-quite-angels who both needed to learn to be human?

Castiel looked like he might start laughing at the thought of the mighty Morningstar needing to eat. Thankfully, the younger angel kept his face mostly stoic, only the slightest upwards curve of his lips and the light in his eyes giving his amusement away.

Sam laughed. "That's hilarious! You even have to eat. Whoever did this really didn't cut corners on the whole mortality thing, huh?" He chuckled some more before his own stomach gave a rumbling gurgle. He quickly shut up after that.

Without another word Dean rolled his eyes and pulled into the next rest stop they passed. He parked and the four made their way inside at tiny, run down looking diner. As soon as they were seated, Dean and Sam on one side of the booth, Castiel and Lucifer on the other, Dean flicked open his menu and scanned the burger choices. Sam flipped slowly through the three page menu, eyes scanning every item. Castiel ignored his menu in lieu of peering over the top of Dean's.

Lucifer opened his and began to read though the choices. He had no idea what half of the selections were, let alone what they tasted like. He smelled a number of interesting scents that made his stomach ache for whatever caused them. He took to glaring at his menu while he listened to Dean try and convince Castiel to eat something.

"Come on, Cas," he said. "You like burgers, we know that much! You'd love one with bacon and extra cheese and onions. Just try it!"

"I do not need to eat, Dean." Dean huffed and shook his head. This was obviously a conversation they had often.

So, Castiel liked burgers. Lucifer flipped to the page and read out their description. Beef patties on buns. It didn't sound very appetizing at all. He continued reading. Salads with vegetables and oil dressings sounded tasteless and dull. The sandwiches had more meats on bread and didn't manage to sound any better than the burgers. He passed by the fried cheese sticks, fried potatoes, fried breads. Nothing seemed at all worthy. In a small act of rage he slammed the menu down and willed it to burst into flames or melt or simply cease to be. All to no avail.

"Lucifer!" Sam hissed at him. "What the hell, man?"

"Trash and filth. That's all that's on there."

Sighing Sam set his menu down. "It's food. And if you don't want to starve then you have to eat some of it. Just pick something to try"

Grumbling Lucifer pointedly turned his head to stare out the window. The others didn't even try to further reason with him. When the waitress came by for their drink orders Sam made sure to ask for a water for him along with the other drinks. Castiel and Dean continued with their banter over burgers and Sam contended himself with listening to them and peering over at Lucifer every couple of minutes.

The waitress came back and took their food orders and he noticed that Sam tacked on a stack of pancakes. When she returned a plate was pushed in front of him. Piled on top of it were three flat, round pieces of warm bread with a small glob of butter melting on top of it. Must be the pancakes. A brown bottle was placed beside the plate and he looked up to see Sam staring at him and Castiel and Dean looking at Sam. (Castiel had a burger in front of him, which meant Dean had convinced the other angel to eat after all.) Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the man. What was he getting at? He couldn't help but be suspicious of the hunter. It was like he was trying to help him, and after millennia of standing alone, even when he was still surrounded by his brothers, he never trusted the aid of another blindly. He just couldn't figure out what Sam was plotting.

"They taste better with syrup," was Sam's explanation. He gestured to the brown bottle of syrup and focused on his own food.

Doubtful that anything would taste good Lucifer opened the bottle and sniffed it. A sugary smell met him and he found his mouth watering just a bit. He caught a whiff of the warm pancakes and the melting butter as well and when they mixed his stomach gave an encouraging rumble. Dumping a generous amount onto the plate Lucifer grabbed his fork and dug in.

The pancakes were warm and sweeter than he thought they'd be. The butter gave a sharpness to the sugar as the flavors mingled in his mouth. Maybe food wasn't so bad. He set about devouring what was in front of him. Sam sat in front of him, eating his salad with a smug air while Dean and Castiel just seemed amused.

After that came dessert. Dean ordered a slice of apple pie with the enthusiasm of a child, Sam went for blueberry pie, and Castiel declined, with surprisingly little fight from Dean. Lucifer asked what other types of pie there were and ordered the only other flavor not being brought to the table: cherry.

When the pies arrived and Lucifer took his first bite he was not disappointed. The tart sweetness was perfect and he ate the whole slice as quickly as he could. Once his plate was cleared he snagged a bite off of Sam's plate. Blueberry was sweeter than cherry and heavier on the tongue. Sam shot him a glare and slapped his hand away when he went back for another bite. Dean laughed and mocked his brother, leaving his last mouthful of apple pie unguarded. He scooped it up and into his mouth in one quick motion. This time the sugar had a hint of spice to it.

"That," he said. "I like that one the best."

Dean's face changed from one of fury at the loss of his pie to an expression of mild horror. "No! You're the devil! You can't like pie! Pie is good. You are evil! You can't do that! It's…just… wrong!"

Lucifer grinned at Dean and the look was all predator. "I wasn't aware food had allegiances. I'd have to say, though, that pie was sinfully delicious." The way Dean's face turned red was well worth the swift kick to the shin that Sam delivered. "Ow!"

"Stop it," Castiel said to his older brother. "Please refrain from acting like a child and antagonizing Dean. It's only going to make things worse for you." Lucifer stuck out his tongue, just to be contrary. Dean griped about sharing a favorite pie with the devil and declared his pie-loving life over.

It was another day and a half until Lucifer fell asleep.

At first he wasn't sure what was happening. He was standing in a field of browning grass, though to be fair, there were more patches of dirt than actual grass. Above him the sky was a dull grey and he couldn't be sure if it was due to clouds or if the sky had just felt like being a different color. He turned slowly and felt the dry earth below him crunch with the movement.

"You are sleeping." Castiel was suddenly in front of him, a few paces away. "Your dreamscape is surprisingly…"

"Dull?" Lucifer finished for him.

Castiel shrugged. "Tame."

Lucifer snorted. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you were telling the truth about how you lost your Grace and…" he hesitated.

"And Father? God? I didn't lie. It's just the only thing that makes even a little sense. Father is playing a game with me now that I've broken out of His little cage. I've upset Him again." The fallen archangel looked over at his brother. "Don't waste your energies looking for Him. Even if He was somewhere to be found, if He doesn't want you to find him, you never will. Accept that and move on, Castiel."

He watched as the younger angel waged a war within himself. While Lucifer couldn't exactly say what gave him the feeling, he was sure that Castiel was falling, albeit slowly. When Castiel looked him in the eye again he was positive. Doubt shone through his brother's vessel. Doubt towards their Father and His plans. And Lucifer was surprised to find he was not happy to see it there at all.

He knew how painful a Fall could be. Though he hadn't lost his Grace when he was cast into the Pit the very absence of the Host left him hollow and cold. It was a constant ache that he could not rid himself of no matter what he did. He'd gotten used to it after a few hundred years. It still hurt, but it was less encompassing. Now, with his Grace all but gone completely the ache was back and it echoed in the space left empty with his newfound mortality. It hurt and the silence he felt was deafening at times. He couldn't find it in himself to wish what he was feeling on his earnest little brother.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't pure evil. Yes, he was twisted and sometimes cruel, but it wasn't all his fault. He hated God and His humans that he favored over the angels. He even hated the Host a little bit for not trying to defend him when he declared war. He held tight to his rage and his loss. It gave him purpose and that gave him some comfort.

Castiel had none of that. He didn't hate God or the Host. Lucifer was starting to think he didn't even hate him. Castiel probably didn't actually know how to hate. He barely knew doubt and free will. Castiel would not fare well if he fell to humanity. Lucifer learned his losses separately and they still nearly crippled him. How could he expect Castiel to survive such pain? Lucifer felt for his little brother.

His emotions must have shown on his face (or Castiel picked them up just by being in his dream) because his eyes widened and he looked, for just a moment, so very small. "You did know you were falling, right?"

"I had… suspected. It is only to be expected after I broke rank and defied orders. I am hardly the first to do so." Lucifer heard the unspoken implications that followed.

He walked towards Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will hurt. You will feel empty and lost and it will seem as if there is no comfort. I won't tell you to return to Heaven. I doubt they'd even have you." The truth of that stung the pair of them. Heaven was unforgiving; no matter how much it boasted love.

"Then what am I to do?" His voice was small and his eyes were wide with fear and sadness. He looked to the archangel for guidance, the only brother who he had left to turn to. For a moment he remembered a much younger Castiel, full of wonderment and light. Always wanting to learn and know and so ready to love and trust, ever the child.

"I wouldn't know. But have faith. Not in the Host or Father. Find somewhere else to put it and hold on. I can't say for sure, but faith might give more strength to you than anger and hate."

His shoulders sagged and his eyes fell to the ground between them. "I do not want to fall."

Lucifer sighed and put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "No one ever does."

Sam leaned against the Impala as Dean fueled her up. They were only a couple of hours from Bobby's place and everyone was getting restless. Castiel had been even more quiet than usual, which put Dean on edge and when Dean was antsy he tended to snap at Sam. And Sam, having been crammed into the Impala nearly nonstop for three days, wasn't in the mood to just let his brother's behavior slide. Then there was Lucifer who seemed to go between very bored, which lead to pestering, or sulking at the loss of his powers, which would only end in him being volatile and angry, and an angry Lucifer was no good for anyone.

The ex-archangel, while very close to being human, was still obviously not completely mortal. He only needed to eat one meal a day, he healed much quicker than a person, as they found out when Dean finally lost his temper and stabbed him in the arm only to find the wound healed over by night fall, and he slept about an hour or two every other night without seeming tired or worn from it. He also kept his pestering mostly to the Winchesters, opting to either be playful with Castiel or leave him alone entirely (usually when he noticed Castiel wasn't getting his jokes).

It was weird, having Lucifer around without one party trying to kill the other. He had, comparatively, been behaving himself. They'd found he had something of a sweet tooth but preferred his sugar with salt or spices mixed in (like chocolate pretzels or cinnamon apple muffins with lots of butter) and was partial to fruits. He threw tantrums sometimes and broke things and almost constantly insulted them. He whined and pouted and sulked and acted like a small child whenever the Winchesters didn't rise to his bait or if he didn't get his way. He would snap at Dean whenever he was short with Castiel out of frustration in some misguided attempt to be a Big Brother. And he would not stop digging his knee into the back of Sam's seat. It reminded Sam of dealing with Dean when the older Winchester had been a teenager.

It was weird.

The gas pump clicked off and Dean hung it up. "I'm gonna call Bobby and let him know we're close. Keep an eye on our pet devil." He turned towards the small store and called out, "Cas! Come on, we need to get you more minutes for your phone!"

Castiel and Dean headed off while Sam peered into the Impala's back seat to check on Lucifer. "If he makes one more crack about me being anything-"

"You have a better chance of getting back into Heaven," Sam interrupted. He'd heard it from both Dean and Lucifer, about how the other was getting on their last nerve and just what they were going to do about it. Lucifer gave much more detail and when he was talking about slowly killing Sam's brother, but Dean was disturbingly creative in his threats. He'd really rather not hear anything from either of them.

There was a huff before the door opened and Lucifer climbed out. He leaned his arms on the hood and just sort of stared at Sam. Even though most of his Grace was missing his stare still held an otherworldly weight to it, not unlike Castiel's own unblinking gaze. Where they differed was the eyes, and even then not too much. While both Lucifer's and Castiel's eyes were some shade of blue. Castiel's were warm and bright, like the ocean on a sunny day. Lucifer's were flat and cold and pale, similar to ice during the very first few moments of daylight before everything is properly bright.

Sam knew he should be unnerved by the attention but he could only wonder what it was the fallen angel wanted. He found himself, instead, staring right back, trying to read something in the impassive face.

"Why is your brother taking my brother with him into the store? Surely, he can handle himself."

Sam blinked. If he had been expecting anything, that certainly hadn't been it. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Sam supposed he wanted an answer. "We're trying to teach Cas how to blend in with humans better. You know, how money works, turns of phrases, though I figure that one is just impossible."

Lucifer's eyebrow only climbed higher. "You sad, sorry excuses for life are trying to drag my brother down to your level?" Lucifer pushed off the Impala and rounded it to get in Sam's face. "He is an angel! He is better than you and here he is, falling and losing his Grace for you worthless apes! And all you are doing is helping him along!"

Sam took a step back in shock. Lucifer may have been powered down but he was still Lucifer, the devil. Then his words hit him. "F-falling? Cas?"

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes! Falling! As in losing his Grace! You know, that bit that makes him an angel!"

Sam sputtered in shock. He hadn't had any idea. Castiel hadn't said anything and neither had Dean, though Dean probably didn't know either. Why did Lucifer know? Could he just see it or did Castiel tell him? "Falling…" Sam muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. This was not good. Very not good.

Lucifer rounded on him again. "Yes! If he doesn't stop hanging around you two he'll be human before he knows it! How does it feel? Knowing you helped pull an angel down from heaven, Sam? Do you-"

"LUCIFER!" A clap of thunder followed the name. Before Sam blinked Castiel was between them, nose to nose with the ex-archangel. "The state of my Grace is no one's concern but my own! How dare you use it as some petty tool to bring down their spirits? I will not have you using them as an outlet for your anger, nor myself as leverage! You will regret your actions if it ever happens again. Am I understood?"

Lucifer, to his credit, looked equal parts impressed and uneasy. He nodded stiffly and sulked off in the other direction. No one cared to stop him.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The angel was still oddly tense, even for him. "Cas? Hey, you okay, man?" Castiel gave a curt nod, not even looking over at the worried hunter. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Dean's voice was tight, like he was angry but trying not to show it.

Castiel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, a very human gesture, even more so in light of this new information. "I did not think it of import. There was no need to alarm you. I was handling it just fine."

Dean, sick of the lack of eye contact from the angel, stepped in front of him, a hand on each shoulder. "You were losing your Grace. That's very important!"

"I did not want to be seen as a burden, Dean. If you knew-"

Dean shook him. "You are not and never will be a burden!" Dean looked ready to start yelling at Castiel, and that was just not what they needed right now.

It was true that Castiel should have told them that he had been slowly powering down, but overall, it was his own business. "Let it go," Sam said, stepping beside the pair. "We know now and we just have to be more careful, like any other day. We also might want to step up Cas' human training, if he's going to wind up on our level soon."

All of them felt vaguely uncomfortable at the thought, Dean even turned a bit green in the face as he let the idea filter in. None of them liked the idea, but it was reality and they had to deal with it the best they could. Sam started around towards the passenger side of the Impala and climbed in. He'd said all he had to say.

Dean and Castiel eyed Lucifer who had stopped at the edge of the parking lot and was menacing some bushes and whatever was living in them. "You know," Dean said, eyes still on Lucifer. "We could leave him here. He's human. Not exactly very dangerous anymore, is he?"

Castiel shook his head. "He is still Lucifer. He has millennia of knowledge and resentment towards humankind. Humans can murder and harm others. He can and probably will cause damage without his Grace, I'm sure of it. We need to keep an eye on him."

Dean had to concede the point. As much as he hated toting around the ex-archangel he knew he didn't have much of a choice. There really weren't any other people who could handle such a task. Most hunters didn't even know angels existed, and he wasn't about to hand off the (once) second most powerful angel to someone who didn't know what they were getting into.

"Well then, let's go collect our baggage and hit the road." Castiel and Dean made their way over to Lucifer and managed to get him back into the car with as few threats of bodily harm or worse as Dean could manage. With the Impala loaded up Dean drove the final few hours towards Bobby's.

It was midafternoon by the time Dean pulled into Singer Salvage and everyone was thankful for their arrival. Sam was out his door before Dean had turned off the car, calling dibs on first shower over his shoulder and only pausing briefly to say hello to Bobby.

Dean shouted after him about over-sized, traitorous, baby brothers and having first shower rights by being older. The only thing that kept him from running inside after Sam was Bobby pointing a gun at his baby. Or rather, what was standing next to his baby. Castiel and Lucifer were both out of the car, Castiel standing slightly between Bobby's gun and the fallen archangel. "You boys better have a damned good excuse for why the devil is standing in my junk yard! What did you three idjits do?"

"Nothing! Jesus Bobby, why does it always have to be our fault when shit hits the fan?" Dean said, arms flailing about in pent up exasperation. "He just showed up as, for all intents and purposes, a human."

"At the moment, we're blaming God," Lucifer added, eyeing Bobby's gun, still trained on him.

From the look on the old hunter's face he didn't buy it for one minute. He looked between the three men in front of him and sighed. He wasn't going to get any answers standing here pointing his gun, no matter how much he wished that was how life worked. "Well, come in. Answers aren't gonna fall out of the sky, now are they?"

Once inside, Dean, giving up on his shower when he heard the water running, he made a beeline for the kitchen and opened up a beer, swallowing half the bottle in one go. He offered one to Castiel, who declined, and flopped onto the couch. Cas sat beside him while Bobby started paging through books on his desk and muttering about idjit boys and idjit angels and damned devils. Lucifer simply leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

A few minutes passed in silence, only Bobby's pages and the shower water running making noise. Dean finished his beer and set the empty bottle down with a clunk. "So…"

"Y'all are a bunch of morons!" Bobby turned to face them. "Not only do you stumble across Lucifer but you haul him half way across the country into my damn house! What were you thinking boy?"

Dean sat up and leaned towards Bobby. "What else were we supposed to do? He's got no Grace, Bobby, and none of us know why."

"God," both Lucifer and Castiel said at the same time.

Bobby cast a look between the pair of them before turning back to dean. "God? That's what you think is going on here?"

Dean shrugged. "It seems to be the popular theory. And, I mean, what else do we have to go on? Have you ever heard of anything else that could sap an archangel of his Grace?"

Bobby slumped back into his chair and ran a hand over his face. "So, if it is God, why not just lock Lucifer back up or, better yet, kill him? Why just drain his mojo?"

Dean and Castiel exchanged glances, each looking for an answer from the other. Lucifer rolled his eyes and let out a heavy huff. "Best guess? God is trying to prove some sort of point. He likes doing that from time to time."

"And what?" Bobby growled. "He's trying to prove it with you?"

Lucifer locked eyes with the old hunter and simply stared at him in that flat, unblinking way only angels seemed to be able to do. "No, I think He's trying to prove it to me."

With that said he pushed off the wall and made his way out the front door. The screen slammed behind him and there was silence for a few seconds before Sam's footsteps could be heard padding down the stairs. "Moody little princess, isn't he?" Bobby muttered to the room.

Sam came to stand next to Bobby and his books, towel slung over both shoulders wearing an old cotton tee and a pair of blue jeans. "What'd I miss?"

"Luci throwing a hissy fit, nothing special," Dean answered easily. He stood up and started to make his way upstairs. "There had better be hot water left, Sammy!"

Castiel stood as well and headed out to where Lucifer had gone with the explanation, "I am going to keep an eye on him."

Sam looked down at Bobby who just shrugged, gave a gruff kind of noise, and went about flipping through his books. Sam tossed his towel over the banister and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup he poured himself water and downed it before settling himself to help Bobby with whatever research he was doing.

Castiel found Lucifer amidst the old, rusted cars. He leaned his hip against the door of one that had had its windows smashed out and roof badly dented with his back towards the approaching, younger angel. He came to a stop beside his fallen brother and stood there with him in silence, looking out over the junk yard. Neither spoke even though they both had things to say.

"Why do you throw yourself away for those creatures?" Icy eyes turned upwards to the sky.

Castiel took a moment to consider, "They are right. This world is theirs and they fight for it. The have more faith and hope than the whole of the Host. They are breakable, true, but far from weak. What they lack in body they make up for greatly in spirit and heart, brother. Humans are as amazing as our Father claims them to be. I did not honestly believe that until I spent time with them." Warm eyes glanced over at the fallen angel. "Perhaps that is what Father is trying to teach you?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Probably something like that. As if I will wind up like you, a human's pet."

Castiel didn't let himself rise to the obvious bait. "We are equals. Friends."

Finally, Lucifer looked him in the eye. "Are you? They treat you like a weapon, like some kind of leashed hound to be let loose on whomever they please. To them, you are nothing more than an attack dog, and once you lose your Grace you will be worthless to them and they will abandon you."

Castiel bristled at that. "Never-"

"Especially Dean," Lucifer continued. "As soon as you're used up he'll be the first to leave you on the side of some backwoods road like some cheap whore. He's noth-"

Castiel slammed his brother against the old car, fists curled in Lucifer's shirt. "Silence! You do not know those men and you certainly do not know Dean! You will stop it with your lies!"

Enraged Lucifer continued. "If they are lies why be so riled by them? Unless you know they're true. I don't lie, brother. I have no need. You are upset because you fear I am right!"

Castiel looked like he was about to attempt to smite Lucifer before he released his grip. "You know nothing about them and you are too blinded by your hate for humans to see any goodness in them at all. I don't know what He hopes you will learn." Castiel didn't wait for the other to say anything more as he stalked off towards the house. Lucifer could watch after himself. There was nothing but old cars around for him to harm.


	2. A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's Notes:**

The game, dear readers, is on! (And by game I mean hunt)

* * *

It was late and most of the house was asleep. Sam had stayed up longer, following a trail of Internet news articles that was likely a job. He closed his laptop and stood, stretching. There was what looked like a small group of vampires about one state over. They were causing a right mess – missing people, mutilated corpses, the usual. He'd tell Dean and the others in the morning. For now, he was heading to sleep in the only bed he'd ever been able to actually call his own and hopefully not have any nightmares for once.

He hadn't even made it to the steps when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, Sam made his way into the living room and towards the couch where he was sure something was lurking. Bobby's house might have been armed to the teeth and covered in every protective sigil they knew (and some they didn't thanks to Castiel), but that didn't mean it was impenetrable. They would never be so foolish to think so.

With less than a foot between him and the couch Sam leapt over the back of it and pinned whatever had been so stupid enough to think sneaking into the house was a good idea. That something, as it turned out, was Lucifer. Which should have been cause for alarm, but, in light of recent events was decidedly not. However, even as powered down as he was, it still probably wasn't a smart idea to have the devil himself pinned to the couch for really no reason at all besides the fact Sam had been spooked.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" Lucifer hissed, obviously not having seen Sam coming.  
Sam sat back on his haunches and looked down at Lucifer. "Saw something move. Better safe than sorry." He moved off of him and rounded the couch. "By the way, you might want to take a shower. You're starting to smell." He turned and started to walk upstairs when a pillow from the couch smacked him across the head. Hard.

It fell to the floor and Sam ignored the instinct to throw it right back in Lucifer's face. He was not getting into a pillow fight with the devil. He took another two steps before another pillow was hurled at his head. No. he would not rise to the bait. He scooped up the two pillows and set them at the bottom of the steps, out of the way, and was about to finally head to bed when a third pillow was shot at him.

It was on.

Sam was pretty sure Bobby didn't have more than three pillows, but to be fair, five minutes ago he hadn't though he had any . He gathered the three pillows up and crept closer to the couch again. He let the first one fly, up at the ceiling and then down on top of Lucifer, who was no doubt hiding where Sam had left him. When there was no counter attack Sam peered over the edge and saw that Lucifer had actually been smart enough to relocate. He scanned the room, looking for any signs of movement. Unfortunately, one of the angelic abilities Lucifer seems to have kept was the ability to not freaking move at all and stay completely silent. It was kind of unfair.

With a sigh he tossed the pillows back on to the couch. Honestly, what was he doing? Pillow fighting with Lucifer? He obviously needed some sleep if he had made it this far. And he would have gone right upstairs if not for the fact that now Lucifer was unaccounted for and he just wouldn't get any shut eye with that on his mind. He looked around for any sign of movement that might give Lucifer away.

Then he heard the clinking of something rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen.

Sam silently walked to the doorway into the kitchen and spotted Lucifer closing one cabinet door and opening another, obviously looking for something and thinking Sam had gone to bed. The hunter slipped silently back towards the couch and grabbed two of the pillows. He'd had Dean as an older brother too long to let easy, petty revenge go unclaimed. He waited and took aim at Lucifer's head, as soon as he threw it he ducked back behind the doorway and waited. There was the furious slam of a door, a string of curses, and the stomping of feet. Lucifer had spent too much time being nearly all powerful. He had no caution. No instinct for danger.

As soon as Lucifer stepped into view Sam launched the remaining pillow at him. He leapt back, out of immediate reach and watched Lucifer warily. The fallen angel was visibly flustered and had obviously not been counting on a counter attack. "That's what you get for starting a pillow fight."

Lucifer looked confused for a minute before glancing down at the pair of cushions at his feet. "I simply wanted to throw something at you." Sam raised an eyebrow. "They were closest and I feel like seriously injuring you would wind up being very unpleasant for me in my current state."

He had a point. "Just a heads up, pillow fights are a game to most humans. They aren't seen as an actual attack outside of ten year olds at sleep overs."

Lucifer looked utterly lost at that. Curious too, if Sam was any judge. "That was a game?"

"Yeah, you know, things you do for fun?" Then a thought occurred to him. "I'm not going to have to explain what fun is to you am I?" Lucifer leveled him with a deadpan expression as if to ask if he was joking or just honestly that thick. "Okay, stupid question."

"Very."

Sam rolled his eyes. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He needed some sleep in a real bed and that was happening right now. But before he went. "And I wasn't trying to insult you. I know you're new to this human thing. A shower is something you'll need and probably enjoy. It was just a heads up."

Sam turned around and made it up the stairs and into his bed without further incident. Just as he was about to be lost to sleep he heard the shower water begin to run. If there was a smile on his face no one was around to see it.

"No way."

"We have to."

"There is no other option."

"We'll only be gone a few days! Can't he stay-"

"No!"

"But we're going on a hunt!"

"I am a warrior. You do know that right?"

"I don't care!" Dean slammed his hands on the table. "You are not coming on the hunt with us! There is no way I trust you to watch our back, let alone with a weapon!"

Dean had woken up in a much better mood than he'd been in the past few days. He'd stumbled his way down stairs at the decent hour of eleven in the morning and right into a nice, strong cup of coffee. It was a nice day out and the fact that they were playing babysitter for the devil was just a small dot on the horizon. At some point last night it had occurred to Dean that without his mojo Lucifer couldn't end the world or wear his brother like a suit. That also meant that Michael had no reason to pay him a visit either. It was like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders, which wasn't all that far off from the truth.

He was feeling good.

Then Sam had woken up and come downstairs and given Dean that look over his coffee. All Dean could think was when the hell had Sam found a job between last night and now? "Sammy, come on. Do we have to?"

"Yes, Dean. We can't just up and stop hunting now that Lucifer had his wings clipped. We need to be out there." Sam, always the voice of reason and the bane of Dean's laziness.

Castiel and Lucifer had entered the room and Bobby not long after them. Sam had briefed them on his findings, the supposed vamp nest, and decided that they should head out that afternoon. That's where the problems had begun. Bobby had commented that they had better not forget to take the Devil along and Dean had made the assumption that Bobby would have keep an eye on him at the house.

It had quickly dissolved into arguing, with Dean being the only one who wanted to leave the devil behind.

Lucifer snorted. "I have my pride, you know. If I want to kill you, I'll do it to your face."

"See?" Dean said, gesturing at Lucifer. "How do you expect me to focus on a hunt when I have to worry about him on my tail?"

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd been spending too much time around Sam, he was beginning to develop a bitch-face. "I will watch him, but I am also coming with you. Between the three of us I am sure we will be able to keep Lucifer in check. He is nearly powerless, if we cannot manage that then we are doing something very wrong."

"I don't care what you idjits do, but he's not staying here."

And just like that Dean had lost the argument. With a last look at the lot of them he drained his now cold coffee and stormed outside, muttering about tuning up the Impala before they set out. He caught sight of Sam shaking his head at him before turning to say something to the pair of angels.

Castiel found Dean wedged under his car, tinkering with the mechanics. He always loved to watch Dean work on cars. Castiel knew the ins and outs of the human body. Dean was living proof he could rebuild one atom by atom. But the contraptions and devices humans built managed to elude his understanding. He remembered learning how to use the phone Dean had given him. He still struggled with anything that wasn't dialing one of the Winchester's numbers.

He stood there watching Dean work for a minute or two before the hunter sensed he was being watched and froze. He pushed himself out from under the Impala quickly and once he saw that it was only Castiel there he sighed and visibly relaxed. "Hello Dean."

A smile. "Hey Cas."

Castiel circled the car, peeking for a moment into the open engine. Despite what little he knew about it, he also knew that Dean was doing what many others could not. He understood that one had to be intelligent in order to fix such complicated machines. He contemplated the mechanics, attempting to figure them out on his own. He was so engrossed in his musings that he failed to notice Dean come up beside him until the other spoke. "Wanna learn how to change the oil?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Dean said, wiping his hands on an already dirty rag. "I've finished everything else. And you could stand to learn a thing or two about cars. I taught Sammy and, trust me, you can't be worse than he was."

Castiel squared his shoulders and nodded. "Very well." Dean smiled and leaned over and began naming parts and what they did.

There was a crash from the garage that had Sam jumping. That wasn't a Dean-beating-a-car-because-he's-angry crash. That was an accident crash. One that could wind up in Dean being seriously injured. "Dean!"

Sam ran outside and around to the open garage door. Dean and Castiel were standing outside covered in oil, Dean looking slightly horrified and Castel looking mortified. "What happened?"

Castiel's shoulders slumped forward and Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Cas is so not allowed around cars. At all. Ever."

Sam looked into the garage and saw oil everywhere. The Impala's engine was open and there was a small tendril of smoke rising from it. Everything was filthy but he noted with a bit of relief that nothing was on fire and no one was broken. "The car going to be okay, man?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'll just have to clean her up along with finishing up the work on her. We'll still be able to leave by tonight." He walked into the garage and started up on the repairs.

Sam led Castiel back into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth, handing it over to the angel. "Here, clean up."

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel began wiping at his face, still looking forlorn. "I do not even understand how that happened."

Sam smiled. "At least you didn't set it on fire." Castiel gave Sam a horrified sort of look. The reaction would have made Dean proud. "Ha, cars aren't really my thing. I got the hang of the basics, Dean made sure of it. But it doesn't come to me like it does for him. Just, don't feel bad if he doesn't let you near the engine for a while."

"I do not think I am going to go near it again at all." Castiel busied himself with scrubbing his hands clean. "I do not understand how those machines work. They are overly complicated and volatile."

"Sounds a lot like humans if you ask me." Lucifer was leaning against the door frame, arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Did you really blow up his car? I wish I had seen his face!"

Sam leveled him with a pointed stare. "Cas was trying to help. And, for the record, no one asked you."

Castiel was frowning, or if you'd asked Dean, pouting. "I did not 'blow up' his car. It was just suddenly squirting the oil everywhere." Lucifer smirked and Cas quietly said to himself, "I'm not really sure why it was smoking… I don't understand this machinery at all."

Lucifer started laughing.

A few hours later found Lucifer staring at Sam, mouth open and indignant. "Are you kidding me? What do you mean I need a phone?"

"I mean," Sam said, understanding that this conversation would not be an easy one. "That Cas has one and you need one, too. Dangerous things happen on hunts and you might have been a warrior of God once upon a time but you're human now, you don't have the same strength or abilities that you had before. You are now whatever we are hunting's dinner. We need to be able to find you."

"Aww! Sammy, I didn't know you cared." Lucifer grinned eyeing up the flip phone Sam was holding.

Sam glared and pushed the phone into his hand. "Don't call me Sammy." Lucifer ignored him and kept grinning. He began to fiddle with the phone, flipping it open and then closed again. "Alright, phones are pretty simple…"

Ten minutes went by before Sam lost his cool. "Stop pressing all the buttons! It doesn't work that way!" A strange dial tone with static came out of the phone. "I don't understand why this is so complicated. I preprogramed it for you. Cas! Come here a second!"

Castiel wandered into the room from the study where he had been helping Bobby and tilted his head slightly in inquiry. "I need you to teach Lucifer how to use the phone," Sam said in a heated rush. "It's just like yours and I programmed it the same way except I added your phone under number four. Show him. I'm done." Sam stomped his way outside to check on how Dean was coming with the repairs. Lucifer watched him go, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Castiel glared at his brother. "Phones are not that complicated, Lucifer. You should not bait Sam, he is trying to be helpful so you should try to be accommodating." It was hard for him to really think of Lucifer as the once powerful archangel he was when he was acting like a small child. Lucifer stopped smirking at the door and turned to Castiel. He sat down on the nearest chair and reached out the hand with the phone. Castiel shook his head. "You will not learn if I do it for you. Just do as I do."

Castiel pulled out his phone. Just like Sam said the two were identical. Castiel's looked brand new. Even though he'd had it for weeks it didn't have a scratch on it. He obviously took care of the phone. He flipped it open with his thumb and came to stand beside the archangel.

Lucifer watched his little brother, fascinated by how human he seemed in that moment. "Do you actually end up using these a lot?" Lucifer was actually curious. He had seen how technology could be used. Even if he didn't understand it, he wanted to learn how to use some of it.

"We use them often enough. This is how they let me know where they are so I can find them. I am sure you have noticed from searching for Sam that they are hidden from angelic view." And damn if Castiel didn't sound smug at that little fact. Lucifer let out a growl at the reminder of how one of his littlest brothers had outsmarted him. "Separation happens fairly regularly on hunts."

Castiel motioned to Lucifer's phone. He straightened himself even further and gave off an air of all business. He really was taking their lesson seriously. "First, you must open it so that you can see the numbers and that is where you start. Sam saved the phone numbers that you will need so when you want to call any of us you just press and hold the corresponding number. Number one is Dean, I am convinced it is that way because he is firstborn. Sam is number two, Bobby is number three, and I am number four. Try to call my phone now."

Lucifer held down the four button until his phone lit up and began dialing of its own accord. He heard a ringing sound play and a second later Castiel's phone lit up as well and began to chime a bright tune with bells. After that Castiel attempted to show him how to text if it was needed and then went on to explain telephone numbers and how they were found all over if Lucifer ever had a need to call anywhere else.

Dean had been finishing up when Sam had gone out to check on him. All that had been left to do was wash up the Impala and Sam's aggravated hands were all too happy to help out. Between the two of them they had Dean's baby washed, waxed, and ready to head out in no time. Sam had managed to keep himself mostly clean, and after some picking around in the garage he'd found an impressively clean rag to wipe his hands and face off on. Dean, however, was covered head to toe in oil and grime.

They made their way back inside to check on the pair of angels and for Dean to grab a shower. They passed Bobby, making sure to keep quiet as the old hunter played at being an FBI dispatcher. Over in the kitchen they heard Castiel and Lucifer arguing about something involving phone numbers and other people. They looked in on the pair and saw Castiel holding both phones out of Lucifer's reach while the other tried in vain to snag one. Dean shook his head and made his way to the shower.

Sam tried to hide his smile as he leaned against the doorway and watched the two brothers bicker. Castiel was trying to dissuade Lucifer as best he could. "You cannot just call people. Humans often think phone calls are important and you will just disrupt what they are doing if you call someone for no reason."

"What can I say Castiel, my dear, I'm a disruptive creature. It's what I do."

"Do you not think that may be why Father has taken away your Grace and put you here with us? Maybe you should try not to be so disruptive." Castiel was frowning and Lucifer's smirk had fallen off his face.

Sam thought that maybe it was time to break up this little argument, "So, how'd the lessons go? Got it figured out yet? Because I think we're about ready to head out."

"I've got it, I've got it. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Lucifer said, waving Sam off with a few flicks of his wrist. "Castiel won't let me practice calling people though." He made of show of looking put out before Castiel placed the cell phone back in his hand and walked off, no doubt in search of Dean and a Lucifer-free room.

It wasn't long before everything was packed up and Lucifer was sharing a backseat with his little brother as his knees pressed against the back of Sam's seat. "Are we there yet?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Dean drove and gritted his teeth, highly tempted to just keep turning the music up until it drowned Lucifer out.

Castiel sighed and looked over at Lucifer. "We are not there yet. When we stop and you are told so, we will have gotten there. Now stop it."

Sam had to admit that, after a few hours of this, he was frustrated. He had to be honest, though, it was almost entertaining to see other brothers interacting. It was sort of nice not to be the only one who had an immature older brother. "We're not that far away now, it'll only be a little while longer." He replied and Dean finally turned off the highway and into town.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into a motel called the Idris Inn.

Sam and Dean clambered out of the car and gathered their bags from the trunk. Dean went up to the counter and rather forcefully told the clerk "We'll need two rooms." Sam watched Lucifer amble around the lobby looking at things while Castiel stood perfectly still beside Dean while they waited for the room keys. They left the lobby and walked down towards the rooms, where Dean glanced at his brother, then shook his head and handed a key to Castiel.

"You and Lucifer are in this one because I'm just not sharing a sleeping space with the Devil. Show him TV or something if you're not gonna sleep. I'm going to bed. We're in this one," he jabbed a thumb over at the door they had just past. "The guy says they're connected. If you need us knock on the inside door." Castiel blinked and took the key, then nodded.

Sam followed his brother into the other room. "Do you think that's really such a good idea? Leaving Lucifer alone with just Cas as supervision?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping in the same room as him. And Cas can handle him. Lucifer barely has any powers anyway. We oughta discuss tomorrow, because if you leave me with Lucifer I'm gonna gank the annoying little shit." Dean said as he stripped off his shirt and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sam thought about it while staring at the closed door. He was probably more tolerant of Lucifer's antics than his brother (mostly through years of practiced patience at the hands of a teenaged Dean). Plus, Dean was just in a better mood when he was working with Castiel. "So, when we go asking around tomorrow, you'll take Cas and I'll take Lucifer," he called at the closed bathroom door.

"Sammy, you really think it's okay to be alone with him? Until he lost his powers he wanted to wear you to the prom. Probably still does," said Dean as he climbed into the bed nearest the door.

"Yeah, well, he can't exactly wear me to the prom now. And you're right. You might kill him." He heard the TV turn on next door. "I guess they're taking your advice and watching some TV." He thought about what they might watch for a moment before adding, "I feel like we should worry."

"Ugh, man I am too tired to worry about anything else tonight. It's why they're in a different room."

"Yeah, you're right. Time to get some rest." He switched off the lamp between the two beds and slid under the blankets. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

Over in the other room a pair of angels were channel surfing.

Castiel hadn't fallen far enough yet that he required sleep and Lucifer had napped at the beginning of the trip. Both were wide awake and bored. They had heeded Dean's advice and had turned the television on but had yet to find something that caught their eye.

Castiel had the remote and was flipping through the channels to see what might occupy his fallen brother. He had tried to hand the remote off to Lucifer, but he didn't seem to quite get the limits of human technology and had almost broken it in frustration. There was a man surrounded by some very large oddly shaped rocks on the screen and suddenly Lucifer was snatching the remote out of his hand.

"Castiel, that man looks like you're vessel. Look." The man on the screen looked remarkably like Jimmy and was talking about something called 'terraforming' in reference to the large rocks. They watched somewhat fascinated for a few moments then Lucifer turned to Castiel and asked, "This is what humans find entertaining? Really? I was under the impression that there were... better forms of entertainment."

Lucifer started pressing buttons on the remote again which made Castiel twitch until the television switched over to some sort of cartoon. There was a small deer and a child with pointed ears running from a large, hairy, white beast. Everything was covered in snow and some of the trees had colorful circles hanging from them. It all seems vaguely familiar to Castiel. It didn't click until the little deer's nose began to glow.

"Oh! It's a Christmas show!" he said as it dawned on him. The circles on the trees were festive decorations. He wasn't sure what the pointy eared child's purpose was but he'd remembered Dean making a reference to snow beasts and deer with light up noses. "I do not know what is going on but Dean's spoken of it before."

Lucifer gave the television a dubious glance. "Christmas? Christmas… Wait. That holiday humans make such a fuss about for Father?"

Castiel nodded. "More or less."

The elder angel sat in silence for a moment. "Why does his nose glow? Real deer don't do that."

"I do not know, brother."

"This is stupid," he huffed and jabbed the remote again.

On the next channel there was a middle aged man speaking very loudly and very quickly. He was excited about something. He kept smiling as he spilled various things on shirts before rubbing them with some kind of powder thus making the stain he'd just created vanish. Castiel could only think that if he would stop spilling things on the shirt he wouldn't need the soap powder.

The channel changed again. This time there were several scantily clad girls laughing and running around laughing at the shore. One of them grabbed a beer from a cooler and handed it off to some buff man in swim trunks that were far too small in Castiel's opinion. Lucifer didn't linger long and was clicking the remote with increasing speed and force.

Castiel reached over and grabbed it away before he broke it. The TV let loose a wave of high pitched giggles along with an overly-excited male announcer telling them about how much fun a pack of wild girls were. Or something to the effect. They both looked over and watched with confusion as girls laughed and danced and drank, each hanging off of a man. Within the next few seconds several of them were removing their tops and some getting unclothed entirely. Both Lucifer and Castiel tilted their heads in confusion.

"But… why?" Lucifer said. "What are they all so excited about? It's just flesh. They all have it."

"I think it has to do with sex…" Castiel couldn't be sure, however, because none of the naked girls ever touched anyone but themselves once unclothed.

With a sigh of disgust Lucifer shut the television off. "Humans are so ridiculous."

Castiel nodded. "They can be. Though, it is not as if the Host is flawless."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "They are far from it."

"Then why fault humans the way you do?"

"Because Father thinks so highly of them! These flawed, weak, creatures get His love and they're supposed to get ours, too? We're supposed to put them above Him. I refuse to." Lucifer had sat up and turned towards Castiel during his small speech. The older angel was visibly upset, angry. Castiel had to wonder when the last time he had voiced those words had been. To Michael before he fell? To his demons before he was sealed away?

Castiel reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. "You cannot blame them for the wishes of God."

Lucifer stared at him for a long moment before shrugging off his hand and turning away. "You're young. You don't know what you're talking about." Castiel sighed but let it go. In his time spent with Sam and Dean he'd forgotten that he was, by angel standards, very young. Especially beside one who had been alive almost as long as time itself.

Deciding not to push Castiel leaned against the headboard and waited for the Winchesters to wake up.

No one liked waking up to screaming and shouting. People liked it even less when they were hunters and had a bad luck streak a mile long. Sam was already pulling open the door connecting their room to the one their pair of angels were sharing when Dean stumbled out of bed, startled. His hair was wet and he was still wrapped in a towel as he flung open the door and stepped through, Dean not far behind him, rubbing the shoulder he'd landed on. The shouts that had been slightly muffled before could now be heard clear as day.

"Lucifer, no!" came Castiel's gruff voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sam's eyes darted around the room. Lucifer had frozen with his hand on the door knob, obviously trying to leave, and Castiel standing between him and the door. "What are you doing?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was going to pick up food for everyone?" Lucifer tried.

"No."

The archangel shrugged and let go of the door. "Then why bother?"

Behind Sam Dean groans. "Maybe we should get a leash for him?" Sam caught the look on Lucifer's face and quickly ushered Dean back into their room shouting for the other two to get ready to work. He was not letting the pair of elder brothers get into a shouting match first thing in the morning.

When all was said and done Sam and Dean met Castiel and Lucifer in the lobby. Dean set about straightening Castiel's shirt and tie, making him look more professional. Sam looked Lucifer up and down before shaking his head. The devil was in a pair of what must have been Nick's work jeans and an old shirt. That was not going to work.

"Lucifer, come with me. We need to get you into a suit," Sam said as he led the way back to the motel room. Lucifer's vessel was only a few inches short than Sam so he would probably fit into Sam's spare suit. "It might be a bit big, but it's better than what you're wearing now."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sam had to stop himself from pulling his hair. Was the whole day going to be like this? "Look at what you're wearing then look at me, Dean, and even Cas. Who seems like the odd one out?"

"I always did pride myself on originality."

Sam thrust the outfit into Lucifer's hands. "Go. Change. Now." It was going to be a long day.

There had been another body found the night they had gotten into town. Sam and Lucifer were the ones to go look at it while Dean and Castiel spoke to the police and the only two witnesses (and even then they didn't look promising). They were being lead back to the body while the coroner spoke.

"… must have put up a fight because this one is just a mess…"

Sam blinked at that. "What do you mean 'a mess'?"

"Generally it means untidy-" Lucifer started.

"Shut up. You were saying Dr. McCoy?" Sam directed his attention back to other man.

"Well, this one's arms were just a mess, lots of what must be defensive wounds. I mean, I'm assuming they're defensive wounds, but with how much they've been torn up it's really hard to tell what happened." Lucifer glanced over at Sam and grinned. "Plus, his neck and chest is all torn up, so I can't tell if he was trying to defend himself or if whatever attacked him jus' decided to attack all of him."

Dr. McCoy went up to one of the drawers in the morgue and pulled it out then pulled the cloth back from the body. "See, the neck looks like it got bitten and then savaged, like a dog or other animal might have done. But some of these marks near his wrists and on his chest look like puncture marks or knife marks." He pointed to each wound as he explained. "Now the last one had this same sort of puncture or knife marks and that's why we thought she'd been attacked by a person and why it's a murder investigation in the first place. But I dunno after this last one, almost looks like an animal attack of some kind. If you want to look at her she's over there in Drawer 007.

"Now, I have a meeting upstairs Agents, so if you'll excuse me I have to go. Help yourselves to the equipment if you need to take a look at anything, we're all done with what we need." Dr. McCoy took off his protective gloves and gestured to the table full of equipment and then went out the door.

Lucifer looked over at the equipment curiously and went to pick up what was probably a bone saw curiously. He turned it in his hand back and forth and then put it down to pick up some rib cutters and snip them like you would to test a pair of scissors. "Humans are certainly interesting. These are tools for… looking at bodies? I didn't think humans were quite so inventive. Huh."

Sam flinched as he pulled on his gloves, vaguely uncomfortable watching Lucifer play with tools that were meant to take apart a human body. "Could you put those down and come over here? We're supposed to be figuring out what is going on here so we can find out how to stop it. And you need to put on some gloves before you go poking at things." Lucifer sauntered over, making a face as he went. "These puncture marks look like vampire bites, but vampires aren't usually quite so messy. Dr. McCoy was right when he said it looked kind of like a wild animal had savaged the body. My next guess would be werewolf but the heart is still in the chest."

Lucifer watched Sam move the arms around with gloved hands and was vaguely impressed that Sam had no problem looking closely at a mutilated dead body. Though, if he thought about it, he and his brother did see their fair share of corpses being hunters. "I'm quite sure a normal animal doesn't do that to a human. Didn't you say you thought it was vampires?" He wiggled his hand into a pair of gloves, unhappy with how restricting they were.

Sam looked up, surprised that Lucifer was taking this seriously, "Well, the way the first one was described it definitely sounded like vampires. I guess we should look at her, too." He went over to the drawer marked 007 and pulled it out. He pulled the sheet down so they could see the woman underneath.

"She's in much better shape. She only has a few scratches, same kind of scratches on the chest though." Lucifer decided it was time to add in his two cents. This would be easier if he actually helped, besides, since Sam wasn't automatically against him like his brother, he might actually have some fun. "The injuries are close enough that it looks like the same person, or creature in this case, did it."

When Sam made a questioning sound, still examining the wounds, he smiled slightly. "I can tell when injuries come from the same thing, all things that hurt have their own… style, if you will." Sam looked up at him then, looking a little sad. It had Lucifer quickly changing the subject. "Both are drained of blood, correct? That's what made you think 'vampire' in the first place?"

"Yeah, that's right. Though, this newer one is only mostly drained." Sam picked up the report and paged though it with expert movements. "It says that it should have bled out due to the injuries and that there wasn't enough blood around where they found the body to account for it." Lucifer had walked over to the table full of tools again and picked up the skull chisel to fiddle with this time. "It just seems too messy for vamps."

"It could be some vampire that went crazy. It's not unheard of for a group of them to go feral and get vicious. I don't know if it's happened recently," He grinned at Sam as he fiddled with the pointy end of the skull chisel "Though recently to me and recently to humans are very different things. What is this for?"

Sam stared at him for a minute thinking about the implication of vampires that were crazier than normal. It made him think of Gordon. He shook his head and asked "What?" Lucifer waved the skull chisel at him. "I am so not comfortable even explaining these sorts of things to you." Lucifer pouted and Sam rolled his eyes. Easier to just answer the questions. "It's a skull chisel, it's for when you cut open the skull and need to pry it apart to get to the brain."

"Humans are more inventive then I ever gave them credit for." Lucifer paused for a moment, thinking. "Perhaps that's why demons are so much more vicious than I ever intended them to be." Shrugging, he put it down and turned back to Sam. "So, now what?"

"Now, we go look up what we can find about what might make vampires crazy and see if there's any signs of a group of them in the area." Lucifer nodded and went to poke the man's body one last time. Sam pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash can. "You can take those off now, then no more touching the body." Lucifer covered the man and pushed the drawer back in.

"How do I get these things off?" He hadn't watched Sam do it so he was pulling on the fingers and the glove was staying stuck on his hands. Sam laughed at him and walked over.

"You have to pull them off from the wrist." He laughed more when Lucifer attempted to follow that direction. "No. No. Stop."

He grabbed at Lucifer's forearm and pulled the glove off, then reached for the other hand. "Hold this with your gloved hand," he said, ignoring Lucifer's bemused expression, then pulled off the other glove and threw it in the trash. "Okay, to the library, but first." He pulled out his phone to call Bobby as they left the morgue, explaining that it might be a case of vampires gone crazy. Bobby said he would look into it to see if anything might make vampires go feral, but he had told them not to get their hopes up as he'd never even heard of such a thing. Pocketing his cell Sam looked over at Lucifer, grinned and said, "Ready to see your first library?"

Lucifer was about to reply that he had indeed seen libraries before, ones older than Sam could comprehend, when his stomach suddenly growled. "After we find something to eat?"

Sam laughed a little, "I thought you were going to tell us when you were hungry. You could have had breakfast this morning you know."

"I didn't realize it. I still can't figure out all the stupid little intricacies that come with being human." He glared down at his body as if it would help anything before draping himself over the taller man's back. "Saaaaaam, Feed me. I'm hungry. There. I told you. Now foooood!"

Sam looked at him with what could have almost been a smile as he shrugged him off and started walking. "Come on, we'll see what we can find on the way to the library."

"Can we find somewhere that has something that isn't burgers? Does Dean ever eat anything else?" Lucifer asked as they got back into the car to head to the library.

Shaking his head he said "Yeah, he does. They're just his favorite. I think there's a place just down this street."

"You know what, Sammy? You're not too bad, for a human."

Sam couldn't decide whether he was flattered by the back handed compliment or if he should be disturbed that he was in the good graces of Satan. In the end, he chose to ignore the comment altogether in favor of his sanity. "Don't call me Sammy."

They pulled into a little Café called 'Speedy's' on the way to the Library and stopped there. "Oh, what are wraps? Like weird sandwich rolls? Do I like sandwiches?" Lucifer asked as he looked at the menu.

"Shouldn't you keep track of the food you like yourself? I think you liked the last couple of sandwiches you tried. You'd probably like wraps. They're everything that's in a sandwich but rolled up in a flattened kind of… almost bread."

"Why should I keep track when you obviously are?" He spared the human a quick eyebrow raise before he went back to looking over the menu, muttering to himself as he did. "Ohhh! I want a 'Sherlock Wrap' that looks interesting. Oh, or maybe that!"

The waitress came over smiling and asked what they wanted after a few minutes. Sam ordered a salad with chicken in it and Lucifer really did order a 'Sherlock Wrap'. While they waited for food Lucifer looked around at the other people in the Café, watching humans in their natural environment when he didn't have anything he could do to them was more than a little strange. He watched a man and a woman holding hands across their table a few seats away, they seemed very happy with each other. "Sam, is that normal behavior?" he said, indicating the couple.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're probably on a date. Probably haven't been dating long with how starstruck they look." Sam smiled, "What? Don't angels date or anything? Gabriel seems to get around."

Lucifer froze, going still in that supernatural way angels did. "G-Gabriel? He's alive?"

Sam was lost for a moment before he remembered that Gabriel had been in hiding for centuries as a trickster before him and Dean had found him out. "Yeah. We ran across him and ousted him. He was playing at being a trickster. He ran away from heaven a long time ago to get away from the fighting. How did you even know he was missing? I thought you were locked away by then."

Lucifer looked pale. His blue eyes were wide in disbelief and fixed on the table top. "No. That was – I could see out of the cage, just a bit. I could see a lot of Earth. God's way of punishing me further. I had to watch what I hated flourish. I was completely cut off from heaven. I remember Michael and Raphael looking everywhere for him. I remember them giving up. Thinking him dead. They blamed me. I blamed-"

Lucifer stopped himself. He took a deep breath and looked into Sam's eyes. "He's really alive?" The raw hope in his expression pulled at Sam's heart. He knew what it was like to lose a brother. He knew it all too well and he found he had no trouble believing Lucifer felt that same pain.

"Positive. Were you guys, I mean, were you close?" He was curious despite himself. This was a whole other side of the angels he'd never even imagined.

Lucifer nodded. He felt the words spilling from him before he knew what he was saying. "He was my favorite little brother. I showed him all of his tricks. He was such a trouble maker, it drove Michael mad. When I was busy helping God and Michael he'd run off and play with the newer angels, playing pranks on them and just generally being a menace. He was such a bad influence on the little ones. He'd get so upset when I'd argue with Michael. I always told him that it'd all be okay, that he didn't have to worry. I thought the fighting in Heaven had stopped once I was locked away. He must hate me now."

Sam didn't even try to stop himself from reaching across the table and laying a hand on Lucifer's forearm, squeezing gently in a small attempt to give some comfort. He knew better, however. There was nothing he could do to help ease the pain the Lucifer must have been feeling. He had no idea what to say.

The waitress came by with their food and Sam pulled back quickly. He smiled and thanked her before she turned away. Lucifer was busily inspecting his food, poking and prodding it and occasionally sniffing it before finally taking a bite. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and shot Sam a hollow grin. "We have to come back before we leave. I need this wrap again."

Sam had lived with Dean long enough to see an end of discussion cue when it was presented to him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Just so you know, Speedy's café actually exists in London and is where the Sherlock TV series was filmed (It's the café next to 221B). They really do have a Sherlock wrap which is a tortilla wrap with Chicken, Bacon, Cheddar, Crispy Lettuce, Red Onions, Red Peppers, Cucumbers and Chili Sauce.


	3. The Wings of an Angel

**Author's Notes:**

In which Sam gets in trouble and Lucifer is awkward.

* * *

Sam was paging through a dusty book of vampire lore. It'd been tucked away in the back corner of the mythology section for who knew how long. To be fair, the whole book wasn't dedicated to vamps. There was plenty of other lore within its pages. It was a very useful book. His personal knowledge matched up with what he had been reading and everything he didn't know at least seemed plausible. He'd have to see about buying it and adding it to Bobby's already impressive collection.

He glanced over at Lucifer. The ex-archangel had been quiet and all business since their talk at Speedy's more than an hour ago. Where the other was usually chatty and irritating, he was now reserved, nose buried in a book. "Find anything useful?"

Lucifer peered over his book. "No." His face was back in the book and Sam was sure he was being ignored.

This just would not do. Any other time he would have invited Lucifer's silence and lack of attention. But they were on a job, and they needed to be talking and sharing and on their game. Lucifer's sudden shift in attitude was not going to help them. With a stiff nod to himself he snatched the book out of his hands and fixed the devil with a hard stare. "What's your problem?"

Lucifer growled, low and menacing. Sam had to remind himself that he was human now and that, if push came to shove, he was more than a match for the depowered angel. "At the moment, you are. Now, give me back my book."

Lucifer made a grab for it but Sam kept it out of reach. "No, not until you quit your moping and get your head back in the game." He leaned down until they were eye to eye. "I get it, I do. You're not the only one with siblings. Hell, you're not even the only one with a sibling that's come back from the dead. I know how you feel. But you gotta put that aside right now and deal with this problem. Mope after we get the monster."

"The monster is your problem, not mine. And don't act like you know anything about how I feel. You don't know anything about me or my family, Sam Winchester," he snapped. There was no need to talk about this.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know enough! You and Gabriel were close and then you fucked up and disappeared. He's very upset with all of you, he told us that much. Fighting with your brother hurts, especially when it's your fault. I know. I've been there. But you need to move past it if you ever want to fix it."

He just stared at Sam for a moment. Was he for real? This human was standing there, bent over to be eye level with him, trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how. By getting him to focus on something else, something more immediate. It was a twisted and broken way to cope – heal, but it was what the Winchester knew. And, perhaps, broken and twisted was just what he needed. After all, wasn't that just what he was? What they both were in some way.

He'd never tried to fool himself into thinking he wasn't some disfigured mess. He was fallen and gnarled by hell. Sharp and cold, left by his family to rot in a cage. The world blamed him for their troubles and problems. He was a dark thing beyond saving or helping.

Yet, here was this mortal, this man, standing there and trying to make it just a little bit easier to bare. This person who Lucifer himself had hurt was standing before him offering help. He was identifying with him and likening himself to the devil – to the greatest evil he knew. All for what? Because he'd shared something of himself? He didn't understand.

"I'll handle it myself, thank you." With a sigh Sam stood and rolled his eyes before tossing the book he'd taken back on the table in front of Lucifer. He turned his back and went looking for more information. Lucifer could help but feel deflated watching his back retreat.

They continued their search for an answer in silence.

Dean slammed the door closed, careful not to harm his baby. They'd spoken to the police and the witnesses and nothing had added up. The patterns were a lot like vamps but the bodies and the descriptions were so far off from normal. Vampires were neat for the most part in their killings. The monsters described by the witnesses were humanoid but acted more like wild animals, vicious and violent beyond reason. He couldn't make heads or tails of the case. He hoped Sam was faring better.

As Castiel climbed in the other side he started up the engine and headed towards the library where Sam had told Dean he and Lucifer were.

"Man, what is going on in this town? It's like a vamp suddenly snapped and just started tearing people apart." Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He hated when hunts made no sense. That always led to an extra hard hunt or the uncovering of something bigger. Was it so much to ask for a simple hack and slash job?

Beside him Castiel shrugged. "I am not sure, Dean. Lots of strange things have been happening because of the Apocalypse. Lucifer being powerless now doesn't undo all the damage he has already done."

Dean glanced over at his friend. "So, are you saying it could be a case of crazy vamps?"

"I am saying I wouldn't discredit the idea."

His hands flexed on the steering wheel again. "Fantastic." Pushing the gas down they speed off towards the library in silence.

It turned out that both brothers had come to the same conclusion. A vampire (or a few of them) had somehow lost its mind and was getting sloppier by the night. Agreeing that there was no time to waste the four of them set out towards the woods to the north of town, where the bodies had been found. They armed themselves with machetes and a jar of dead man's blood. Sam had been hesitant to hand over a machete to Lucifer and Dean had been downright opposed. Castiel had eventually calmed Dean down enough to convince him and reassured Sam.

Sam slipped his machete into the side of his pants and started off towards the hiking trail that the last body was found on. They didn't expect to find the monster there, but it was a place to start and they might be able to find some clue as to where it was hiding out during the day. Dean took the front with Sam behind him and Castiel and Lucifer in the rear.

They walked along in silence for several minutes without incident. Everything was still and quiet as they went, the only sounds were the muffled crunching of leaves under their feet. Their breath hung in small puffs in the cold, night air. They advanced further into the forest, stepping off the path and picking their way through underbrush.

"Does anyone feel like it's too quiet out here?" Sam said, eyeing the darkness. There was always some kind of small animal bustling about to make noise or a bird calling from the trees. Tonight, there was nothing.

Dean pulled his machete to the ready. "Guess that means we're on the right track.

They continued to move, going deeper and deeper into the woods. About a quarter mile further in the trees separated and they found themselves in a small clearing. On the far side of the clearing stood what looked like a rundown, old hunting cabin. Sam and Dean shared a look and motioned for everyone to follow them.

The tiny building didn't look like much but vamps didn't need much space for a place to drag bodies. Dean held up three fingers and counted down. On zero he and Sam kicked in the door and stepped inside. Lucifer followed while Castiel kept an eye on the outside.

Inside the cabin was a single room, it was bare save for a small pile of chopped wood in the left corner and a wooden cellar door in the center of the room. There were dark stains on the floor that looked a lot like old, dried blood. Whatever was using the shed was more careful than what had killed the last two victims. Dean inspected the door while Sam walked the perimeter of the shed with Lucifer trailing behind him. There were scratches all over the walls, some shallow and hardly noticeable while others were deep and splintered. Something had been kept here against its will. Something decidedly unruly.

There was also blood splattered on the walls. Vampires were clean eaters, doing their best to drink up all the blood they could. The amount of blood stains in the room was worrying. Something here didn't care about wasting blood. Lucifer leaned over beside him and traced a hand over one of the stains. He sniffed at it before pulling back, face wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh! That's-"

_CRACK!_

Sam whirled around to see Dean ripping open the cellar door. Castiel had closed the front doors and was standing next to the hunter. They peered into the hole, Sam half expecting something to jump out and eat his face. He was more surprised when nothing did.

"Maybe they left?" Dean ventured. He swung one leg over the edge and landed his foot on a makeshift ladder. "Let's find out." And he began his descent.

Sam and the Lucifer followed Dean down the ladder. When Castiel didn't climb over the edge with them he figured the angel had flown to the bottom and was proven right when he heard Dean give a surprised yelp when he reached the ground before hissing at Castiel to not do that without warning him dammit.

Sam shushed them both before taking the lead and going deeper into the basement. It was a narrow corridor, wide enough that they could file through two by two. The walls were mostly dry walled over, a few cracks here and there or a chunk missing and showing the dirt behind it. The only light came from the flashlights they'd brought. At the end of the hall there was a single, metal door.

"So," Lucifer said, leaning a hip against the wall. "Who is willing to bet the big, scary monsters are in there?"

Not long after they'd left the library with Dean and Castiel – Sam suspected there had been an angel heart-to-heart if the looks Castiel had been giving the other angel were anything to go by, Lucifer had gone back to his old self, being a dick and a general menace. Except that he hadn't pushed his knees into the back of Sam's seat in the car at all and had helped him sharpen the blades while inquiring about some things he'd come across in one of the books from the library. Sam felt oddly grateful that Lucifer wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Let's open it up and find out." Sam offered, pulling free his machete.

Castiel and Dean reached for the door's handle, a simple metal loop, and pulled as a shout rang from the other side of the corridor.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS!"

There was a young girl running towards them, by the looks of her she was about nineteen or twenty. She was most likely much older than that. "Close it you morons! Close the door!"

None of them reacted quickly enough and the door burst open, knocking all of them back. Out of the room staggered a wild faced vampire. He was a thin man with hair that might have been blonde if it hadn't been matted down with blood. His clothing was torn and his whole body was covered in blood and cuts. For a moment his eyes were focused on nothing but they soon focused on the nearest body to him – Castiel.

With a howl the crazed vamp leapt at the angel, teeth bared and hands grabbing at him. Castiel didn't let him get close enough. With a grunt he kicked out, foot connecting with the vampire's gut and sending him flying to knock awkwardly against the wall a ways down. Everyone clambered to their feet and grabbed their weapons. The female vampire made a point to keep them between her and her insane counterpart.

"Now look what you've done! Quick! Kill him! Before it spreads further!" she screamed, obviously frightened.

Lucifer looked over at her. "Before what spreads, exactly?" He had his blade pointed at the downed vampire as it tried to get back on its feet.

She shook her head, eyes stayed glued to her counterpart. "I don't know. He was fine a few days ago and then one night while we were hunting he just… snapped. He grabbed a hiker right in front of her friends and started clawing at her like some kind of animal. A few others started acting the same after a couple of days. Whatever is causing it is spreading. Now kill him before it gets to me!"

"And why can't _you_ kill him?" Dean said, pulling out the jar of dead man's blood.

She took a second to shoot him a venomous looked before eyeing up the stumbling vampire again. "That's how it spreads. Or one of the ways at least. When we killed another who got sick those who'd killed him caught it and lost their minds twice as fast." She pointed to the doorway the feral vamp had come from. "We locked the last of them in there. We hoped they would all kill each other. But now you idiots have let him out."

No one got a chance to respond. The wild vamp had gotten up and was charging them again. Dean swung out with his blade, covered in dead man's blood, and catching him in the chest. He howled in pain, curling in on himself and stepping back a few paces.

"The corridor is too narrow for all of us to really try to fight in. Get back upstairs," Lucifer said, already grabbing Sam and Castiel and pushing them down the hall. Once they were moving he yanked on the collar of Dean's jacket until the older Winchester was on the move as well. The female vampire was well ahead of them, more than half way back up the ladder already. Lucifer looked back as the others climbed. The feral vampire was advancing, slower and more wobbly, but with a single mindedness possessed by starving animals faced with a meal. He gripped at his borrowed machete and readied himself. He knew his strength was nothing compared to what it used to be but he'd been testing himself these past few days and he knew he'd have enough in him to cut off his foe's head.

"Lucifer!" Sam called from the surface. "Get your ass up here! Malon says that whatever is causing them to lose their minds is also making them much stronger! Get out of there!"

Whether he planned on taking Sam's advice or not it was too late. What little dead man's blood Dean had been able to get into the vampire had lost its effect and he was charging Lucifer fast. He waited until the last second before side stepping his attacker. He slid against the wall and came from behind him. He swung the blade down, but the vamp recovered quicker than he'd counted on and his machete met with shoulder instead of neck. He spun around and grabbed the hilt of the machete and yanked it from Lucifer's grasp and tossed it to the ground. He screamed what might have been words at him before leaping forward, teeth flashing.

The ex-angel was ready this time and ducked out of the way. He rolled and snatched up his weapon, turning to face his opponent. There was a lot of shouting coming from above him but he ignored it in favor of his battle. He grinned wickedly at the crazed vampire. He was all warrior right now. He hadn't been in real battle in eons and he meant to take full advantage of this opportunity. He advanced and lunged with the blade, swiping it just out of reach of the vampire's chest.

He was about to strike again when the vampire was throw backwards and Castiel stepped up to him. "Climb, Lucifer. Now!" Grace shone from behind his brother's eyes and Lucifer had the sense to do as he was told. He tucked the machete into a safe place and climbed, looking back just in time to see Castiel draw his angel blade and face the vampire as it got to its feet. He felt a pang of jealousy towards the other angel. That was his fight, not Castiel's.

Nevertheless, he climbed out of the basement hole and looked back down, trying to see Castiel. Dean was also leaning over the edge, craning his neck in an attempt to actually see what was happening. "Cas! Come back up! We don't know if you can catch it too!"

There was the sound of more scuffling and then a ringing howl before it was abruptly cut off. After a few seconds of silence Castiel appeared next to them in a rustling of feathers. "He's dead."

"Great," Dean said, closing the cellar door. "Now let's go find that vamp chick and gank her and we can call it a night."

Sam gave his the door an uneasy look. "You sure? I mean, she _did_ help us out back there. A little bit. Maybe we should let her go?"

"Sam…" Dean's tone was warning and his face made it clear he wouldn't even listen to any argument made.

Lucifer stepped over. "She is probably carrying whatever it was that made the vampire down there crazy. It'll be easier to kill her before she gets all pumped up by the madness. That thing down there hardly registered that it was being hurt. We need to kill her before she can get the drop on us."

He sighed in defeat and let it go. They made their way outside and tried to find a clue as to where she might have run off to. No one had seen her go. She'd made her escape while they'd been trying to get Lucifer out of the cellar. The fact that he'd been used as a distraction, even inadvertently, made this hunt personal. No one used the Morningstar.

They picked their way through the woods, each splitting up to cover a larger area. They made sure to keep at least one other person in view at all times as to not get completely separated in case of a sneak attack. They searched for what might have been an hour without any hint of where their target had gone. Dean was about to call it off and head back to town for some shut eye when something behind him shrieked and bowled him over.

Everything got blurred there. He heard his name being shouted and felt himself being thrown against something (probably a tree once he gave it some thought). He remembered seeing the indistinct outline of someone and heard them shout "Look what you've done to me!" in a grating, high-pitched voice. His name got shouted a bit more and then he was blinking groggily up into pretty, bright, blue eyes and then face of a very concerned looking angel of the Lord came into focus.

"Dean, can you stand?" Castiel's hand was on his arm, trying to get him to right himself. "I don't know where she went."

Dean waved him off and braced himself against the tree. His everything hurt and his vision was still swimming a bit. He might have a concussion. He tried to figure out if anything was broken as he glanced up at the tree canopies, looking to see if she was going to get the drop on him again. Lucifer came running into the clearing, blade at the ready. He was about to tell him that he'd missed all the action when two things happened.

First a pair of screams rang out, coming from the direction Lucifer had come from and where Sam still was.

Second, Dean felt his stomach free fall into a bottomless pit.

"Sammy!"

He was going to be too late. That bitch had only had her hands on Dean for a minute tops before Castiel had stepped in. And she was angry. She wouldn't play with her food this time. She was going to go right for the kill. They weren't going to make it. He was going to lose Sammy!

He was so wrapped up in his panic and determination to will Sam to not die while he rushed towards him that he missed the fact that Lucifer had vanished.

Sam was pinned against the trunk of a tree with an angry, half-crazy vampire about to rip him to pieces.

He'd heard fighting just a minute ago and had heard Castiel scream for Dean. He'd started towards the noise but Castiel had apparently scared her off because she was on him before he'd even gotten within sight of Dean.

Now he was going to die. Bloody. In pieces. It was a pretty crappy way to go.

"Die!" screamed the vampire, almost all proper thought seemingly lost to her now. He shut his eyes and braced himself on reflex for a blow that never came.

Instead there was the sound of something very sharp cutting through something wet. There was the dull thud of something dropping to the forest floor and then he was released as he slumped against the trunk, using it to keep him upright as his legs turned into jelly.

He blinked his eyes open and was met with Lucifer standing over the beheaded vampire's body. He was covered in blood from cutting off Malon's head. His blue eyes were cast down at the body, his face was a careful mask of barely contained rage. After a moment he looked up and locked eyes with Sam and that's when he saw the pure shock and bewilderment and when it occurred to him that Lucifer had gotten to him way too quickly to have run.

"Did you just-"

"Sammy! Sammy where are you?" Dean's frantic voice snapped Lucifer out of his shocked daze and they both turned to see the elder Winchester pushing through the underbrush to get to Sam. He was pale and obviously unsettled but the second he saw that Sam was standing and relatively unharmed his face broke into a grateful smile and he pulled Sam close, hands and eyes roaming all over him, checking for damage the moment he could reach him. "You okay, Sammy?"

He patted his brother's back and stepped back a bit, though not enough to make Dean stop in his assessment of Sam's physical well-being. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Lucifer got her." He gestured down to the body.

Dean must have forgotten about Lucifer because he blinked a few times before glancing over at the ex-archangel. His eyes went between the corpse and Lucifer a few times before he managed a curt nod. He took a step back from Sam and looked the devil straight in the eyes. "Thank you." His voice was hoarse and quiet, but in the silence for the forest all of them heard it perfectly.

Lucifer gave a shrug and avoided looking at any of them as he said, "He's my vessel. Gotta keep him alive." He didn't wait for anyone's reply and started back towards where they'd left the Impala.

Sam saw Dean getting ready to say something back and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let it go. Let's head back to the motel and get a hot shower and some sleep. You look like she roughed you up worse than me." When Dean faltered slightly in his step Sam kept his hand on his back and helped him towards the car.

He didn't buy Lucifer's reasoning. He could have sworn he'd seen a look of emotional something pass over his face before he'd run off. His gut was telling him there was more to it than just keeping his vessel intact, but he had nothing to support the feeling so he didn't voice it. The vessel excuse was believable enough, especially if he thought he'd get his powers at some point. Which reminded him…

"I think Lucifer flew. Like, you know, angel mojoed his way to me."

Castiel glanced after the other angel. "He did. I don't know how or why but you could say he's gotten his wings back. In a way."

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Dean started moving back towards the trail and the others followed suit beside him, Sam's hand on his shoulder keeping them both steady.

"For discussion sake, say that what you would consider his wing span is not what it used to be. He has his wings but they are smaller." Castiel looked contemplative for a moment. "He has abilities but they are severely limited."

Dean looked to be between confused and pissed. "So, what? Whatever clipped his wings is wearing off?"

"It's got some good timing, if you ask me," Sam added. "If it'd been a minute later I'd be dead."

"Don't remind me." Sam winced. He really shouldn't have said it like that. Dean was going to be sore about his would-have-been failure at protecting Sam for weeks.

Off in the distance Lucifer's annoyed voice carried to them "If I could I'd be growing old waiting for you three!"

They pulled into the motel parking lot after a drive filled with Lucifer's silence and everyone else's worried glances. Lucifer was the first one out of the car and into his room. Castiel hung back awkwardly, looking between the brothers. Sam could tell he was worried about Dean. He'd gotten pretty banged up. There were cuts, both shallow and deep, all over him and the way he was holding himself spoke of a cracked rib or two. There was also a lump on the back of Dean's head Sam had noticed that needed looking at. Castiel had taken to, if not outright helping, hovering while Dean was getting patched up. Sam guessed it was because he couldn't heal them anymore and he wanted to help.

If Sam was honest (and he was way more honest about this than Dean probably ever would be) he'd say he found Castiel's crush on Dean kind of nice. He liked knowing someone else cared about his brother's wellbeing and was willing to make sure he didn't drink himself into the grave.

"Cas, can you go help Dean fix himself up? I wanna talk to Lucifer." Castiel nodded, looking relieved, and walked off with Dean to the other room.

Sam stood in front of the door for a few minutes, feeling like a huge moron. What was he hesitating for?

-  
Lucifer stalked around the room. He was too focused on what had happened to even notice that Castiel hadn't followed him into the room. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right at that moment. He had been absolutely terrified for Sam, not a feeling that the Devil was used to even thinking about. His reaction had been automatic, he hadn't even thought about it, he had just wanted to protect Sam and suddenly he was there, beheading the vampire on instinct.

He tried to calm down and think. He had his wings back in some capacity. He flexed them a little, they weren't quite what he'd gotten used to over his lifespan, but at least he could fly again and that was important, even if they seemed smaller and less impressive to him now. That was a little disappointing, he had to admit.

Lucifer stopped moving and suddenly he realized something. "Oh my, I seem to…" he searched for words. "I care." he said to the empty room.

Perhaps that was it. He cared about Sam. Sam was nice to him, tried to help him adjust, talked to him without disgust, and was always there. Lucifer realized that he liked that, liked having someone's focus and liked having someone care about him. He hadn't had someone really give a damn about him since before the Fall. He had reacted because he didn't want to lose that, he couldn't lose Sam.

That was when there was a quiet knock on the door. Lucifer stayed silent, staring ahead thinking. There was a second harder knock on the door. "Look, if you don't let me in, I'm just going to use the key and come in anyway," said Sam from the other side. Lucifer knew he would do it, too. Probably one of the reasons he liked the guy. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Lucifer turned and restarted stalking around the room.

Sam came in and shut the door behind him. The first thing out of his mouth was "Are you okay? You seemed sort of shocked and then you got entirely too quiet. Didn't even fuss on the way back."

This surprised Lucifer. A question about his wellbeing was not what he expected Sam to start with. It must have shown on his face because Sam gave him a strange look and raised his eyebrows at him in inquiry. "I'm fine. I just… Castiel must have told you that I flew, that I have my wings back. Sort of." Here he frowned. He wasn't sure why he was explaining himself. He supposed it had something to do with liking Sam. At Sam's second inquiring look he said, "They are smaller, though they seem to function fine. It's just strange that I have been constantly trying to move what has always been there to no effect and then suddenly… there they are again."

At this Sam smiled in a way that Lucifer didn't quite understand, "Well, I'm certainly grateful. If that hadn't happened I might not be here right now." At this Lucifer flinched, like Dean had, which surprised Sam. "I'm fine, you saved me and got the vamp. So, it's okay. Aren't you happy to have your wings back?"

Lucifer was surprised that Sam was being so kind. When he thought about it, Sam was always kind. It was like he didn't want to judge or really hold things against someone unless it was absolutely necessary. He had even tried to save the female vampire. "I'm elated to be able to fly again. At my age it's very strange to go through extreme changes and I've always been able to fly."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of Sam. He looked him over, trying to figure out what was so special about him that he'd managed to turn Lucifer's view on it's head. "But it's disconcerting to try and guess about my Father's motivations. Why do I suddenly get my wings back and nothing else? I'm still not strong, I don't have my Grace, not really. I don't understand. I just wanted to get to you quickly and stop her. And then there were my wings."

He must have said something meaningful because Sam was suddenly grinning at him with a soft look in his eyes and Lucifer was very confused. He replayed what he'd said in his mind and felt his face drop when he realized he implied that-

"You care about me." Sam's voice was slightly awed and very impressed, with what was anyone's guess because Lucifer had no idea what was so impressive about _caring_. "I don't believe it."

"I never said I cared about you," he tried, puffing out his chest and drawing himself up to full height, daring Sam to argue.

Apparently, now that he'd learned to care he was no longer intimidating. "But you're not saying you don't." His smile shifted from disbelieving and a bit excited to a soft, understanding one. "You told me you'd never lie to me, right? That you didn't need to. Don't start now that I'm finally starting to believe it."

Lucifer shook his head and laughed quietly. "You trust me now? What, I save your life once and suddenly I'm the good guy? That's some awfully faulty logic there, Sam."

Sam folded his arms. "Are you saying you've lied to me then?" When Lucifer just rolled his eyes Sam continued. "Don't get me wrong, you've been a huge pain in the ass but, you've also been helping and trying to fit in. Cas likes having you around and Dean's even warming up to the idea of you not trying to kill us and everyone we love. Bobby enjoys having another know-it-all to help us out. You're slowly fitting in to our messed up family. The fact that you're starting to care is just one more step in the right direction."

They looked at each other for a long moment, neither one speaking as they took in what Sam had just said. They were becoming family. It was true. Slowly, Lucifer was becoming less the enemy and more of a brother in arms. Two weeks ago the very thought would have made him laugh at how impossible it was. Now, here he was, talking to Sam Winchester about his feelings. Feelings involving Sam himself. It was hard to believe.

It was weird.

When Lucifer obviously wasn't going to say anything else Sam gave him a once over and said, "Hop in the shower and I'll go get you some of my clothes to wear. The ones you're in are trashed." He turned around and headed for the door joining the two rooms.

Taking his advice Lucifer started the shower and stripped. When he'd been at Bobby's he'd gotten into the shower before testing the water and had been doused with a freezing cold spray. In order to avoid another episode he stuck his hand under the spray, adjusting it until it was a pleasantly steaming temperature. He sighed as the hot water washed over muscles he hadn't noticed were sore (and wasn't that one of the strangest feelings). The water pressure wasn't as good as it was at Bobby's but it was enough.

Running his hands through wet hair he flexed his wings again, reveling in their return. He played with the idea of pulling them into this reality to let the hot water run over them but decided against it. Sam would be back and who knew if he'd just walk in. He had no idea what state his newly restored wings were in and flashing Sam with untidy feathers would just be embarrassing. He stood there for a long while, until the water began to run cooler, before climbing out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the room.

Since he'd lost his Grace he was very poor at keep track of how much time elapsed on his own. So, when he walked out of the bathroom to find an outfit folded at the end of one bed and Sam haphazardly sprawled out on the other, fast asleep, where he had been waiting for Lucifer to get out of the bathroom. He figured he'd been in the shower much longer than he'd thought.

He padded softly over to the bed with the clothes on it and pulled them on. It was just a pair of boxers, and a cotton shirt worn with use. He scrubbed at his hair with the towel before tossing it carelessly to the floor. When he took a breath in he could smell Sam on the clothes. Humming, he lifted the collar of the shirt and sniffed it. He enjoyed the smell and made a note to steal more of Sam's clothes for his own later.

Making sure Sam was still asleep, he climbed into his own bed and wiggled beneath the covers. The night had been a long one and even he was feeling the insistent pull of sleep. He couldn't really blame Sam for dozing off before he'd gotten out. Breathing in the scent of the shirt once more Lucifer allowed himself to slip away into sleep.

"You care about me. I don't believe it." Sam was smiling at him, brown eyes bright as the two of them stood apart from each other.

His first instinct was to tell Sam that, no, he did not care about him at all past the fact that he was Lucifer's true vessel thank you very much. However, he couldn't bring forth the words. He didn't want to see the smile Sam had on his face leave. Something on his face must have given away his thoughts because Sam stepped closer and frowned a little.

"You said you'd never lie to me right?" Lucifer nodded, unable to speak for some reason. "Don't start now. You do care about me, right?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. I do care about you. I didn't want you to die so badly that I sprouted wings and flew to save you. I don't want to lose you."

Sam's smile was back and his eyes were bright and alive and much closer than they had been two seconds ago. Before he knew what was happening Sam said, "Good." There was a soft press of a mouth against his own and strong fingers gently tipping his chin up. All higher thought stuttered to a halt. Lucifer could think past the fact that Sam was kissing him and it felt nice. Very nice. He let his eyes fall closed and pressed his lips against Sam's mouth, returning the kiss.

His insides fluttered and he felt like his Grace had suddenly swelled back to life inside him. His wings flapped and ruffled themselves in excitement before wrapping around Sam and pulling him closer. The human let out a surprised squeak when he was pushed but the archangel could feel the rumblings of laughter as they stood with their chests pressed together.

With Sam so close Lucifer could smell him, the scent of gunmetal and soap and something that was just Sam. He buried his face in Sam's neck and all but purred when he felt Sam's fingers comb through his hair.

He was quite happy right now. He wouldn't have a problem staying like this for a while. If Sam didn't make him move he wasn't going to, he decided.

_THE DEVIL WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA-_

A less dignified person would have screamed as they fell out of bed, startled by their phone ringing on the bedside table and being woken from possibly the best dream ever. He silenced the damned piece of technology just in time to feel horrified as the dream he'd just had came filtering back to him. Oh, he'd dreamt of Sam and himself and of touching and-

He refused to panic. Absolutely refused.

The drive back to Bobby's was quick and painless. They'd stopped at a Good Will store on their way and gotten some extra clothes for Lucifer. Lucifer had to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed in that, he'd like to keep borrowing Sam's clothes. He might keep doing that anyway. Dean had tried to talk Castiel into letting him pick out a few outfits for him, saying that he needed to change out of his usual suit and tie. It ended like it usually did, with Castiel flying out to the Impala to wait for them to finish and Dean sulking the rest of the time in the store while occasionally glancing at clothes and obviously contemplating if he should just get them for Castiel before putting them back with a shake of his head.

Dean pulled up to Singer Salvage. They parked and climbed out of the car, grabbing duffle bags and weapons before heading inside. Dean nudged the door open with his hip and set everything down on the bottom of the steps. He and Sam made their way into the kitchen and were met with Ellen and Jo Havelle drinking beer with Bobby at the table. Lucifer and Castiel filed in after them just as Ellen and Jo looked toward the doorway, and that's when everything thing went to hell.


	4. Meet the Family

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so I'm going to warn you guys now. I wrote this chapter while reading this wonderfully painful fic from CloudyJenn called "The Soul Piece" and, in an attempt to make myself feel better, the characters might have turned out more schmoopy than intended. I'm sorry. This is, however, much better than the nonBETA'd version. Which was a hot mess of OOC schmoop.

* * *

_Dean pulled up to Singer Salvage. They parked and climbed out of the car, grabbing duffle bags and weapons before heading inside. Dean nudged the door open with his hip and set everything down on the bottom of the steps. He and Sam made their way into the kitchen and were met with Ellen and Jo Havelle drinking beer with Bobby at the table. Lucifer and Castiel filed in after them just as Ellen and Jo looked toward the doorway, and that's when everything thing went to hell._

"… and then they just show up here with-" Bobby cut himself off and looked at the four men who had just walked in.

Ellen raised an eyebrow, eyes focused on the unfamiliar face of Lucifer. "Who the hell is _that_?"

"Me?" Lucifer asked with a cheeky grin. "Lucifer, former archangel," he made a show of giving them a bow, cheeky grin in place the whole time. "And you?"

Sam smacked Lucifer upside the head and swore to himself that one day he wouldn't be surrounded by absolutely tactless idiots. "Cut it out. This is Ellen and her daughter Jo. They're hunters and they're family. Behave."

That was when the proverbial pot boiled over. "LUCIFER? SAMUEL WINCHESTER, why are you toting around the archangel that _wants to wear you_?"Ellen stood up quickly from the table and strode over and up into Lucifer's face with Jo not far behind looking menacing as she pulled her knives out.

Sam tried to stay between Ellen and Lucifer but it was useless when Lucifer started glaring right back. "Ellen, Jo, it's a bit more complicated than you think," he tried to explain. He might as well not even be there for all the attention they paid him.

At the same time Dean had turned to Bobby and was yelling, "Bobby! Why didn't you tell them _before_ we got back? Seriously!"

Bobby's answer was just as loud as Dean's question had been but was drowned out by Castiel shouting over the lot of them. "SILENCE!" His voice was impossibly loud and followed by a threatening roll of thunder.

Everyone froze, all eyes glued to Castiel's fuming face. It was in the stunned silence that Lucifer made use of his newly recovered wings and vanished.

Once everyone had calmed down Sam and Castiel took turns explaining the situation to Ellen and Jo. Dean leaned against the counter, nursing a beer with a scowl on his face and throwing comments and bits of information in with the tale. Bobby just sat there in a sulking silence.

When Lucifer failed to come back after the Harvelles had relaxed, Castiel was sent to look for him.

"So…" Jo started, fiddling with her pocket knife. "Lucifer is mostly human and you're all just… fine with it?"

Dean scoffed. "No. But Cas thinks that it was God's will to drop him on our doorstep or some bull like that. He said we shouldn't kill him because that wasn't the reason this was happening, Cas thinks he's supposed to learn something. If you want to go argue with the Angel of the Lord about the 'Lord's' intentions then be my guest."

"And besides," Sam added. "He's honestly been helping. He saved my life last night. And without his powers he's developing this fascination with humans and human things. I think, if we keep showing him nice human things, he'll come around enough to not want to destroy everything. Maybe even actively protect it. After all, he seems to like pie almost as much as Dean and can you imagine Dean letting pie cease to exist?"

Dean mumbled something into his beer that sounded like "Can we leave pie outta this?"

He left out the bit where he had had a talk with Lucifer about feelings and whether or not he cared about Sam. He also ignored the odd flips his stomach did at the thought of Lucifer caring about him or the memory of him walking around in Sam's clothes. Because thoughts like those were never going to end anywhere good and would most certainly have Ellen yelling at him again.

Jo looked doubtful and neither if the boys could blame her. They'd been doubtful, too. Dean still was half the time, though he'd become more accepting of a non-homicidal Lucifer after he'd saved Sam. Ellen, for the most part, just looked angry. Bobby managed to look put upon while still shrinking away from Ellen and her temper.

There was the sound of wings in the next room before Lucifer's voice carried the thoughts of the three men sitting in the kitchen. "Human females are _terrifying_ Castiel." Everyone in the kitchen froze and listened to the angels' conversation. "I thought they had calmed down these past few thousands of years. I was wrong. Very wrong. Do you know why I chose Lilith to become my first demon? Because she was the most fearsome creature on the planet."

Castiel's calming tones rang over Lucifer's tightly controls ones. "Jo and Ellen are very kind women, but they are also hunters. They're going to be more intimidating than normal women."

"Wrong!" rang Dean, Bobby, and Ellen's voices.

Sam and Castiel both shouted "Not helping!" while Jo laughed herself nearly to the floor.

Castiel and Lucifer came into the kitchen, Castiel leaning against the countertop alongside Dean and Lucifer hovering at the door as he eyed the pair of women suspiciously. Jo was still giggling, eye bright and cheeks tinged pink, and looking the archangel up and down. Ellen stood and walked a slow circle around Lucifer, her lips titled up in a smirk, while he revolved slowly with her to keep her in his sights.

All in all it was pretty amusing.

"Would you stop that?" Lucifer snapped, irritation and pride outweighing fear and caution for a few moments. "What are you looking for?"

Ellen's smirk turned quickly into a scowl as she stopped in her pacing. "You had better watch that tone with me, boy!" Her voice was as sharp as the crack of a whip and filled with command. Castiel straightened up a bit out of habit and Dean chuckled a little to himself at his leftover soldier-like behaviors.

Lucifer, it seemed, was high enough on the food chain to not have that reaction bred into him. He did, however, look a little more uneasy. "Excuse me? Female or not you are still human! I am older and more powerful than you can imagine and you will show me respect!"

Ellen steps right up into Lucifer's space. "You aren't anymore! You might be old but that hardly counts for something when I can lay you out flat!"

At the physical challenge Lucifer became surer of himself. He never shied away from such a dare and it didn't look like Ellen's earlier intimidation extended to it. He'd handled the vampires well enough that he'd become more confident in his stolen skin.

Looking down at Ellen Lucifer hissed, "Is that a challenge?"

She drew herself up to her full height and, while she still fell short by roughly a head, she seemed just as vast as the devil. "You bet your feathered ass it is."

"Name your game," he snarled.

Deciding things had gotten far enough out of hand Bobby wheeled between the pair and pushed them apart. "Enough! I'll have none of this in my house!" When neither of them looked ready to give up the fight Bobby cussed and grabbed Lucifer by the hem of his borrowed shirt. "You're coming with me. Ellen, don't burn down my house."

It only took a few yanks before Lucifer allowed himself to be herded by Bobby. He threw Ellen another heated glare before turning the corner with Bobby. She, in turn, scoffed at him and went back to her half empty bottle of beer. "So, you say he's coming over to our side?"

Sam nodded. "It looks like he's growing attached." Castiel nodded his head in agreement with Sam's assessment.

Ellen's smirk was back along with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Good. I like him."

Apparently, Bobby had stolen Lucifer away to fact-check some of his less reliable journals and texts and give him something else to focus on. Sam had found them both in the study, noses buried in dusty old books, pages of notes and translations spread out all over the desk, pens in hand. Sam past by and heard Lucifer make a few comments about humans and inaccuracies in an amused tone. Every now and again a startled noise of discovery could be heard erupting from the room or a sudden cuss in frustration at something not translating the way they'd hoped. They stayed there for the remainder of the day, neither one emerging for anything.

All in all it was quite the bonding experience for the pair.

Sam and Ellen were in the kitchen, Ellen digging through the cabinets for cookware and Sam picking through the refrigerator in hopes of finding something for dinner. When he came back empty handed Ellen sighed and muttered something about old coots and men having no sense of caretaking before sending Sam off to the store to buy food.

Sam refused to go on this chore alone. His first choice was to drag Dean along but when he located his brother he was already elbow deep in the engine of an old pickup truck, that belonged to one of Bobby's hunter acquaintances. He was on his phone talking animatedly about car parts and Sam knew better than to try and pull Dean away from someone who spoke car as fluently as him.

His next choice was Castiel, but the angel was currently engaged in discussion with Jo over hair, clothes, and how to properly care for and conceal knives in a variety of situations. He wasn't touching that conversation with a ten foot pole.

And that was how Sam Winchester found himself taking Lucifer, fallen archangel turned (mostly) human, to Noble Markets with a list of groceries of worrying length.

Ellen seemed to be under the impression that she was feeding a small army. He read down the list, pushing a shopping cart through the aisles, stopping every few feet to grab something and tick it off the list. "Butter… carrots… apples… a turkey… _a turkey_?!" Sam froze mid-step and stared at the list in his hands. Ellen wanted him to pick up a turkey.

Next to him Lucifer glanced around the store. "I do not see any birds here. Are we going to have to make another stop?" His honest curiosity had Sam laughing loudly in the middle of the aisle. Lucifer glared at him, obviously not seeing what was so funny.

"Sorry," he said, trying to calm his laughter. "It's just, you were so serious. No, not a live turkey. A packaged one. For eating."

Lucifer crossed his arms, still obviously stung by Sam's sudden mirth at his misunderstanding. "If it's for eating and found here why are you so shocked about it?"

Sam contemplated the list, reading over everything. "Because people don't usually buy turkeys outside of holidays like- Oh! This week is Thanksgiving! That's why she's got me buying all this."

Lucifer peered over his shoulder at Ellen's list. "What's Thanksgiving? And why does it involve birds and large amounts of food?"

With a smile Sam began to explain the tradition of Thanksgiving while they continued shopping. As he went through the story of the Pilgrims (unable to stop himself from pointing out the more glaring historical inaccuracies) he felt excitement bubble up in his chest until he was beaming as he and Lucifer discussed the traditions and foods of the holiday. Lucifer gave him a few curious looks when Sam started to let his excitement show but didn't comment much about his attitude. It had been so long since they'd even bothered to acknowledge Thanksgiving (or any other holiday outside of a vague acknowledgement of Christmas for that matter) that Sam felt like a kid again at the thought.

Once they'd gathered everything Sam made his way to the check out. "How are you going to barter for all of this?" Lucifer asked, holding a basket filled with items that wouldn't fit in the cart. "I don't think you'd just try and run with it. We wouldn't get far. But you didn't bring anything to trade."

Sam gave him a confused glance. "I'm going to pay for it. With money." Lucifer still looked perplexed. "You don't know what money is."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, as if the implication was ridiculous. "I know what money is. Humans covet it enough for me to have noticed it. I don't know why though. It is just paper and bits of metal. What value does that have against food and clothing that humans need?"

Sam shrugged as he started to unload the cart on to the belt. The cashier was an odd, old man who wore a smile and a headband decorated with a turkey. If Sam hadn't clued in about Thanksgiving earlier that sure would have done it. "The bills and coins represent wealth and value. They are worth different amounts and that translates into something equal to food and stuff." He felt he was doing an awful job of explaining money. "It's a very complex system. It's also really imperfect."

Lucifer huffed and followed Sam's example of piling stuff on the moving counter. "Bartering was much simpler. I don't know why you all stopped doing that."

His only response was the short puff of Sam's laughter as they continued to unload their cart. Together they emptied the cart and basket in a timely fashion and began bagging their items as the cashier, whose nametag read "Wilf", rang them through. "Some last minute shopping, boys?"

Sam smiled at the man. "Heh, yeah. My aunt dropped by for a surprise visit and decided to stick around for Thanksgiving."

Wilf gave him a warm smile. "Isn't that just the best? When family come together just like that?"

"It really is," Sam answered, honesty in his returning smile.  
Wilf leaned over towards Lucifer and said to him in a mock whisper, "So, you get along alright with your man's family? In-laws can be so harsh."

Sam nearly dropped the bag he'd been holding while Lucifer seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. "We- no. we're not-" Sam correctly hastily, blushing.

Wilf apologized, sounding a little skeptical, and finished helping them with their order without mentioning it again.

Once everything was said and done, Sam paid for everything with a credit card he'd gotten from Ellen, they piled everything into the truck Sam had borrowed from Bobby and headed back to the house in an awkward silence.

Sam and Lucifer managed to haul in half of the bags in the first go. They dumped them all around the kitchen as Sam shouted for Dean to get his ass in gear and help them out when he noticed the garage was abandoned. Jo was already sifting through the bags and putting stuff into the fridge when Ellen made her entrance, herding Dean and Castiel outside to fetch the rest of the bags. Bobby made it a point to stay tucked away in his study.

After everything had been put away Sam turned to Ellen. "So, are you going to be making Thanksgiving dinner here or something?" He could feel Dean freeze up behind him. Quietly, he wished holidays weren't such a sore point for them.

"That's what we came by here for. Far as we knew, last week it was the end of the world. We were coming by to spend some time together."

She gave a shrug and it was such a poor attempt and nonchalance that Sam couldn't help but go over and hug her. He mumbled a thank you into her hair before letting go. He looked over at Dean quick enough to see him releasing Jo from a one armed hug. Given the affection he usually showed he might as well have started crying into her shirt. Smiling to himself he realized for the first time just how much family he and Dean actually had.

From the doorway Bobby cleared his throat and said, "I don't remember you sayin' any of this to me."

Ellen fixed him with a stare. "I was gonna but then your boys brought home the devil and things got a bit jumbled."

"I have a name!" Lucifer said from inside the fridge.

Jo leaned over and smacked his arm with a wooden spoon. "Get out of there. That's for dinner tomorrow."

"Ow! You rotten, little whelp! I ought to shove that-"

"Lucifer!" Castiel growled. "Do as she says. Without the threats. Didn't we already talk about manners?"

He stood and slammed the door closed. Pointing at Jo he said, "She hit me! Why doesn't she get yelled at?"

"Jo, please don't hit Lucifer unless he's done something that actually deserves it," Sam chimed, rolling his eyes.

Lucifer moved away from Jo and over towards Castiel, picking up an apple and taking a vicious bite from it, looking pointedly at Jo as he chewed. Dean opened the fridge and rummaged around before coming back out holding a few beers and a tub of whipped cream. Jo smacked his hand with the wooden spoon and snatched away the cream, replacing it. "That goes for you too, mister."

Sam and Lucifer were both chuckling while Dean rubbed his hands, having stuck the beers on the counter. "Shut up, the pair of you." They started laughing harder.

It was then that Ellen and Bobby shooed them out of the kitchen and told them to behave while the grownups talked. They all filed into the living room, listening in as best they could. They managed to hear snippets like "can't believe you didn't call me" and "those boys need to learn how to use a phone" and "we are family and this is happening". They all stopped listening after that.

Instead Jo and Dean snooped around enough to find some shot glasses and a mostly full bottle of whiskey. And that's how they wound up playing a nonsense drinking game that pretty much boiled down to a game of "Who Gets Drunk the Fastest?". Normally, Sam would be drinking right alongside everyone else, but as soon as Lucifer joined in he deemed himself the "responsible one" and sat back to enjoy the show.

As it turned out Castiel still probably had it in him to drink an entire liquor store and walk (or rather stumble) away. Dean was still Dean and had the tolerance of a Norse God. Jo, for the tiny thing that she was, managed to keep up with the guys.

The devil was no light weight with alcohol. He matched Dean and Jo shot for shot, and for a moment Sam thought he still had his angelic tolerance. But then they reached the bottom of the bottle, just a shot or two left in it, and Lucifer was slumped over and his eyes were unfocused.

He and Dean were talking animatedly about pie, Lucifer's eyes going wide and amazed as Dean started listing some of his favorite flavors. Lucifer pointed out ones that sounded like he'd enjoy them. Jo pulled out some of her knives and started telling them all about each one; where she'd gotten it, what she liked about them, if she'd used them in a hunt or not. Lucifer and Castiel were both enraptured and began to tell them about some of the heavenly weapons they'd used. Thus began a drunken weapons comparison of surprising detail.

Jo, at some point, had started telling them about the first time she'd gotten drunk. It was a quick story about her sneaking a few beer bottles from the refrigerator and hiding out in the woods near their house. Dean and Sam added in their accounts. Dean had acquired himself a fake ID and had found himself a bar. Sam had first gotten drunk after he, Dean, and John had vanquished a particularly stubborn poltergeist. By the end of the stories they were all laughing and Sam was sure he had a contact high.

They all wound up on or around the couch. Dean and Castiel were sitting on the floor, shoulder to shoulder and back against the couch. Sam was sandwiched between Jo on his right side, curled up and asleep against the arm of the couch, and Lucifer, slumped against Sam's side like he was a pillow.

Sam was glad to see that everyone seemed to enjoy each other, even if they'd been mostly drunk at the time. He hoped that the good will translated into their sober minds come morning.

Glancing at the clock and realizing it was nearly midnight Sam dislodged himself from Lucifer and Jo as carefully as he could manage. He ushered Dean upstairs to his bed and wasn't surprised when a tipsy Castiel (Sam noticing the alcohol already being cleared out of his system) vanished. He tried to get Lucifer to settle himself on the armchair but he refused, instead wrapping himself around Sam enough to make them both tumble to the floor.

"No. Get up." Lucifer let out a weak whine of protest and clung tighter. "Lucifer I will go get Ellen and she'll deal with you."

With a dramatic sigh Lucifer let go and stared up at Sam with a baleful expression. "That was uncalled for."

Sam stood up. "No, but it worked. Now go to sleep. I'm heading up to my room. Don't wake up Jo." He left Lucifer on the ground in the middle of the room.

He found Lucifer curled up in the center of his double bed under the blankets.

"Hell no." Sam walked over and pulled the blanket off the archangel dozing in his bed. He'd completely forgotten Lucifer could fly again. "Nope. Get out."

Icy blue eyes, glazed over by alcohol and sleep, glance up at him pleadingly. "But the women are sleeping on my couch." Sam supposed that was true enough, but he wasn't about to sleep in the same bed as Lucifer. No matter how drunk or pouting or adorable he was.

"You're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep. This is my bed." Sam reached for Lucifer's arm and, not expecting much of anything, was yanked off his feet and onto the bed. There was some wiggling on Lucifer's part before they were settled down, side by side with Lucifer cuddling his arm.

The archangel's face was pressed into the side of Sam's shoulder and his arms were wrapped tightly around one of Sam's. He heard him hum contentedly. "See? 'Snuff room f'r both."

"You cannot sleep in my bed," Sam said, though he could tell his willpower was beginning to fail in the face of Lucifer being so not adorably drunk.

He tried to tell himself that Lucifer, the guy who wanted Sam to be his meat suit so he could destroy the world, was the one snuggled up to him at that moment. But he couldn't make that matter. All Sam could think was that Lucifer had saved his life and that he cared about Sam and that they laughed together and that he liked apple cinnamon muffins loaded with way too much butter. Sam blinked to himself in the dark and tried not to panic about where those thoughts might be leading.

He was about to tell Lucifer to beat it, right now or else, when the angel took in a deep breath and let out a happy sigh. "You smell nice and you're so warm. And you're always kind to me."

Sam didn't have it in him after that to tell Lucifer to get out. He could always write it off as a weird, drunken occurrence or pity and never speak of it again. Shaking his head at himself he pulled up the covers with his free arm and got comfortable.

Tomorrow morning was going to be weird.

As it turned out the next morning was weird, but not for the reasons Sam had been expecting. He'd woken up to a small commotion downstairs. Lucifer was still curled around him, though he'd gone from holding his arm hostage to simply holding Sam hostage. There was a minute of sleep-addled panic before the whole of last night came back to him. Then there was normal and completely justified panic.

Down the hall he heard Ellen knocking on Dean's door, calling for him to wake up and get down stairs. Sam's room was no doubt next. "Lucifer!" he hissed. "Wake up!"

Bleary eyes opened up slowly. As soon as he realized where he was, however, Lucifer's eyes widened. Sam was about to warn him the Ellen was coming and that they did not want her seeing this when there was a harsh rapping on his door. "Sam! Get up!"

Sam sat bolt up, panic ridden and already paging through excuses in his mind when the door swung open and Ellen walked in. Just as that was happening he felt a displacement of wind and the sudden absence of a body. Ellen paused and looked around the room, no doubt sensing something odd. Sam silently cursed her hunter instincts. She decided after a minute that nothing was amiss and ordered Sam dressed and downstairs right away. On her way out she told him to track down the angels.

He flopped back down on his bed as she left, boneless with relief. That could have gone a lot worse. He gave himself another few minutes to calm down before getting up and dressed, not wanting to give Ellen a reason to come back and grill him. Tossing on some fresh clothes he headed down and right into a kitchen in chaos.

Ellen was bent over the sink washing something Sam couldn't see. Jo was being shooed out of the kitchen by Bobby while Dean was standing at the stove stirring one pot and adding milk to another. Castiel had made his way down as well and looked frazzled and lost. Sam went over to him and asked him to find Lucifer and bring him over. Sam walked over to where Dean was and was stopped by his brother's hand on his chest.

He turned the heat down before turning to Sam. "Oh no you don't, Sammy. You're on non-cooking duty."

Sam made a face. Was Dean ever going to get over that one time he set the stove on fire? It had been five years ago. "Dean, I can boil water!"

"Already doing that. Did you find Cas and Lucifer?"

"Cas is going to get him. If you're cooking what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

Ellen appeared at his elbow holding a peeler. "Carrots. Peel, chop, add sugar and tell me when you're ready to bake so I can set the timer. There's brown sugar and butter on the table. Have at it."

Sam walked out of the room holding the peeler, a bag of carrots, and a cutting board just as Castiel and Lucifer were walking in. Sam settled himself opposite Jo in the dining room and started on his peeling. Silently, he wondered if Thanksgiving was as hectic in every house hold or if it was something special to his own.

Lucifer peered over Dean's shoulder as he poured gooey vegetables from a frying pan into a huge bowl of what looked like pieces of bread and started mixing it together with a giant spoon. When he asked about it Dean called it stuffing and then shooed him off with a distracted sort of wave telling him to help Ellen with the turkey. Lucifer wasn't sure what kind of help Ellen would need in handling a dead bird but he did as he was told.

He was slightly horrified by what happened next.

Ellen had been pulling the wrapping of the dead turkey in the sink, seamlessly switching places with Bobby, who was hauling a pot full of what Lucifer recognized as potatoes into the dining room. "I was told to give you help with this turkey."

"Great," she grunted as she freed the last of the turkey from the plastic. "There's some twine in that drawer over there. Go grab it while I rinse."

Lucifer spent a few minutes digging through the cluttered mess of the drawer – pens, rosaries, silver knives, and shards of iron. He finally managed to free a rolled up ball of string from the back of the drawer (he'd been about ready to pull it free from the counter). When he turned back around he saw Ellen with her hand shoved into the rear of the turkey, wrist deep in dead animal.

He must have look horrified because she rolled her eyes and said, "Quit looking like that, this is how you cook. These boys probably never even made so much as oatmeal around you."

"We were a bit preoccupied to give him cooking lessons, Ellen!" Dean chimes from near the stove where he was tossing the bits of bread around.

"Whatever," she says and with a grunt pulls out a bag filled with lumpy bits of something. "You done with that stuffing, Dean?"

Ellen rinsed the Turkey and after an entire rotation under the water Ellen removed the bird and set it in a large pan. She stuck both of her hands into the rear of the bird again and pushed it apart, opening it up further. Grabbing a spoon and the bowl of bread Dean had handed her, using one hand to keep the turkey open, she shoveled in scoop after scoop into the empty body cavity as Dean held the bowl steady.

"That's unnerving. All humans do this when they cook turkey?" Ellen made an affirmative grunt as she moved to the other side and began scooping bread into the front end as well. "Horrifying. You humans never fail to impress me."

Before either Dean or Ellen could comment on that there was a shout from the dining room. "Cas!"

Both Lucifer and Dean were in the next room quick as they could, worry obvious on their faces. It was unneeded, however, when they saw Castiel sitting beside Jo, his ring finger in his mouth and a displeased look on his face. "What happened?" they asked together, both the picture of worried older brother.

"Don't worry. Idjit just cut himself peeling." Bobby was shaking his head down at Castiel who was pointedly not making eye contact with anyone.

"Cas, dude, you fight with a sword. How can you not handle a knife?" Dean said through a puff of relieved laughter.

Castiel shot him an offended look. "The mechanics of both actions are very different. Also, I've been using my sword for thousands of years. Peeling the surface off of potatoes is a new skill I have yet to master."

"Well, as I don't want my mashed potatoes half covered in angel blood you're not mastering it today," Bobby said. He passed the knife to Lucifer. "Do a better job. Jo will explain if you can't figure it out yourself."

Before Lucifer can protest Dean and Bobby both are back in the kitchen with Ellen. Chuckling, Jo pats the spot next to her that Castiel had just evacuated in favor of sitting closer to Sam as he set Castiel up to chop the peeled carrots and potatoes as they were handed to him.

"So, just peel the skin off, right?"

"Yup. Then Cas will chop them into chunks and we'll cook them."

Lucifer found the task easy enough and only made one comment about that fact to Castiel before falling into comfortable conversation. As the four of them spoke Lucifer noticed several things. First, the tentative camaraderie from drinking last night seemed to have carried over into their sober selves as Jo smiled and joked with him as easily as she did with Castiel or Sam. Second, Sam was either not at all bothered by the fact that Lucifer had weaseled his way into his bed last night or was very apt at pretending not to care. Lucifer, for his part, was ignoring the fact that it had ever happened, because, if his memory was to be trusted, he had said some rather embarrassingly affectionate things to the human.

He decided not to dwell and focused on the task at hand while chatting about trivial things. Like how Dean was a good cook but hopelessly horrible at anything considered baking or that Sam could actually cook, thank you very much, but always managed to burn at least one thing no matter what he did. Jo spoke about how awful she was in the kitchen when it came to anything more than chopping or stirring, and the one time her and some man named Ash has tried to bake Ellen a cake and had almost set the house on fire in the process. They discovered that, while Castiel couldn't peel a banana to save his life, he could chop and slice like a pro.

When Bobby took a seat along with them with a bowl full of apples and cups of sugar and butter Sam laughed about how he was surprised Bobby managed to last as long as he did. He explained that Dean got very territorial when he was cooking and Sam had always wound up banned from so much as looking into the kitchen when they were kids. Jo was surprised that Dean and Ellen were working so well together and Bobby only made the comment "Birds of a feather" before handing off the apples to be peeled as well. Dean showed up a few minutes later to whisk away the prepared potatoes and carrots.

Bobby began showing Castiel and Sam how to make apple pie filling after all of the apples had been peeled and chopped. He explained each step with a wistful look in his eyes. Everyone carefully made sure not to mention it to him. Jo and Lucifer were eventually shooed away to set the table while they worked.

After a while the warm smell of food started to waft from the kitchen, making mouths water. Lucifer was curious as to what they were making and made to go check when Jo grabbed his wrist and tugged him back, insisting he not enter the kitchen. "If Dean doesn't stab you, Mom sure as hell will."

Once all of the peeling and stirring was finished and everything was set to cook for as long as it needed to, the five of them set about carrying on normal life. Bobby answered phones on and off for several hours because, as he put it, huntin' don't stop for Turkey Day. In between calls he, Sam, and Lucifer went through more volumes of text, fact checking. They often got distracted when Lucifer would correct a detail and Sam would perk up, fascinated and ask Lucifer to elaborate. The pair of them would go off on tangents, Lucifer listing facts and Sam quizzing him, a bright spark in his eyes, until Bobby pulled them back to the text at hand. Jo took it upon herself to clean the guns and sharpen all of the blades in the house in her boredom. Occasionally, she would tsk at a chipped blade or grumble at a troublesome gun part.

At one point Ellen had come out with several bowls, a handful of forks, and a pot of potatoes pieces. She handed the tools over and told them to mash them up. Jo and Sam got into a mock race to the finish while Castiel and Lucifer watched in curious amusement. Ellen returned just as they were finishing and took their mutilated spuds away, telling them to wash up for dinner.

By the time everyone had settled down and gotten ready to eat the sun had begun to set. Dinner was a loud affair, Sam, Dean, and Jo taking great fun in getting the pair of angels to try new foods and laughing at their reactions. Castiel enjoyed the cranberry sauce and warm biscuits. Lucifer would have been happy eating nothing but the candied carrots if he'd been allowed. He kept attempting to hoard the bowl near his seat. Ellen and Bobby went between pleased, if their warm smiles and glances to each other were anything to go by, and fondly irritated when things got a little out of hand, like Lucifer throwing the skin of his turkey at Dean and getting an eye full cranberry sauce in return.

In retrospect it was very calming and very human. So much so that when dinner was over and Lucifer, Castiel, Sam, and Jo were cleaning up Lucifer felt the need to flex his wings and just feel what he had left of his angelic side. Castiel must have noticed because his brother kept giving him slightly bemused looks as they put away the cooking utensils.

When everything was put away Sam and Bobby got to work finishing the pie, much to Lucifer and Dean's delight. Both of them were, however, quickly banned from the kitchen for hovering and generally being in the way, especially after Lucifer tried to sneak some pie filling.

Together, and with nothing better to do, Dean and Lucifer idled by the doorway, eyeing the process of pie making. Lucifer would whine every now and again about not be allowed to do anything and Dean would ask for someone to hand him a beer because he wasn't allowed in to get one himself. They were quite the pair of menaces.

Sam got fed up and told Dean to go sit outside on the porch. He sent Lucifer to go get a bag of powdered sugar from the pantry to top the pie with. Pleased that he'd be able to help make a pie Lucifer dug around for the sugar with a pleased smile on his face.

As soon as he had it in hand a dark aura appeared in the house. A demon was here. He had very little reason to worry, he knew that. The house was full of hunters and two angels. Whatever demon had been stupid enough to show up was in more trouble than they were. However, that knowledge didn't stop Lucifer from flying right into the kitchen.

"I'm talking about Lucifer, you twits! Did you kill him? No one's been getting orders. No one can find him. What's the story?" Crowley bellowed, obviously out of sorts. So, one of his demons had betrayed him. He was amazed at how long it'd taken.

With a feral grin he said, "No, they haven't killed me at all. I'm right here."

Crowley whirled around, eyes wide and face pale. In a show of dominance he fanned out his wings. Crowley shouldn't be able to detect the difference in power for now. Not with how terrified he was.


	5. Pocket Full of Six Pence

The sound that Crowley made was one of the most undignified ones they'd probably ever heard. The demon stumbled back a few feet until he was met with an invisible wall. He cast his eyes up and caught sight of the devil's trap he'd fallen right into. He whirled to face the hunters, his face the picture of panic. "What are you doing? Kill him!"

When no one moved or even looked a little worried Crowley forced himself to calm down. He took in the sight of Lucifer, standing in the Winchesters' kitchen holding a bag of what looked like powdered sugar while everyone, which included a pack of hunters and an angel, looked completely at ease. "I've missed something. Something big."

Sam chuckled. "To say the least." At the commotion Dean and Jo had come running into the room.

"Why is there a demon in the kitchen?" Jo asked, eyeing up the captive Crowley.

Ellen's hands were on her hips. "Apparently, the boys here are starting a home for wayward supernatural creatures."

"It's not like that," Sam protested. "He's the one who got us the Colt back and told us where to find Lucifer."

"You set them on me?" Lucifer growled. He was advancing on Crowley, causing the demon to push himself against the far side of the trap.

Dean stood between them. "Yeah, well, last week we were going to find you and kill you. You already knew that and it's obviously changed, now calm down and quit threatening Crowley. Not like you can do much of anything to him anyway."

"And why can't he do anything to me?" Crowley had stopped cowering and was looking Lucifer up and down critically. He was still cautiously staying on the far side of the Devil's Trap, but thanks to Dean's comment his need to figure the situation out had overpowered his instinctive fear. Crowley was cleaver, he knew something was up.

Everyone was silent as Crowley and Lucifer glared at each other. Lucifer, for his part, tried to make himself as intimidating as possible, fanning out his feathers and pushing out with what little Grace he still had. Everything was for naught, however, when Crowley noticed Castiel. The pair of angels were not nearly as mismatched in power level as they should have been. The power gap between them was very small and when he realized that Castiel was on the upper end of that gap it had everything falling in place in Crowley's mind.

With a sly grin he walked closer to Lucifer. "When did you get the power downgrade?"

"Might I remind you that I can still, and will, kill you," he growled, temper flaring at the sudden lack of fear.

Sam stepped in front of Lucifer, put his hands on his chest, and pushed him back gently, taking the bag of sugar out of his hands and putting it on the counter. "Alright, everyone calm down so we can actually talk about this."

A half hour later found everyone in the living room and very tense. Crowley had been released from the devil's trap and was currently lounging in the armchair, a glass of scotch he'd conjured in his hand. "You'd be surprised how quickly a pack of murderous, back stabbing demons dissolve into chaos without a leader."

Lucifer scoffed. "Took less than a week. No shock there."

Crowley drained his glass before making it refill itself. "Yes, well, maybe not actually surprising. Regardless, they're not following anyone right now. There are loads of rumors flying, though. Some of them think you're dead. Some are saying now that you're free of the cage in hell you've abandoned us and rejoined heaven's side, if I were you I'd take that as a personal offense. Some are acting like they know what you'd want and are out terrorizing people. And then there's a handful that are just idling."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Wait, what do you mean by chaos exactly?" Dean asked. This whole thing was starting to sound like more of a mess than ever before.

"Exactly what it sounds like, boys – killing sprees for shits and giggles, body hopping, generally terrorizing everything they can. It's like someone let loose a bunch of unruly children in a candy store." Crowley took another sip from his glass. "They've got no direction, no goals. It's every demon for itself."

"Then it's only a matter of time before we start running into them." Jo said.

Ellen nodded. "And not long after that until they figure out Lucifer's wings have been clipped."

It went without saying how much no one wanted that to happen. If hell found that out, there would be a power struggle of epic proportions, probably involving a lot of Demons hunting Lucifer. Then heaven wouldn't be far behind and who knew what the angels would do if they found out Lucifer was all but human. The only thing everyone was sure about was that it wouldn't be good.

"So get them under some kinda control," Bobby said. "You're King of the Crossroads, you've got to have some juice."

Crowley fixed him with a glare. "I work sales, darling. You're talking about staging a coup. The packs still loyal to Lucifer would eat me alive."

"Not if they thought you were working on orders," Dean said, green eyes lighting up with a plan. "You were Lilith's right hand man, right? They don't know you sold out Lucifer. Get in there and start barking orders, you're good at that. Give them little things to do just to settle them down."

"They're going to start asking questions if nobody else hears from our fearless leader." Lucifer watched the back and forth between Dean and Crowley.

"Lie. It's what you do." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just keep them off our trail until we can figure out how to handle this better."

Lucifer nodded along, "This could work, all demons are nasty but not many of them are all that intelligent. They'd believe it for awhile if you pulled it off right"

Crowley scowled at everyone in turn. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter if he wanted to keep living comfortably. Or keep living in the general sense, at this thought he eyed up Lucifer one last time. If he didn't do something eventually all of hell would catch on and he'd be at the mercy of his fellows. Besides, it was _technically_ following Lucifer's orders. "Fine. I'll give it a go. But I'll only be sticking my neck out so far," he insisted. "Things start going wrong I'm not sticking around."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Bobby scoffed before Crowley vanished.

"Now that the kitchen is demon free can we please get back to the pie?" said Dean eying up the oven.

Lucifer picked up the bag of sugar again, worries of Hell forgotten. "I have the sugar."  
-

The next couple of days passed in peace. Ellen insisted on them all taking a break, saying that the apocalypse was on hold and they should take it while they could afford it. At first they'd agreed, ready to take things easy for a change. But, after a few days, they began to grow restless. Dean had fixed up the handful of clunkers Bobby had had laying around and was growing steadily moodier by the day. Sam, for all his love of learning and books, was going to lose his mind if he didn't get out of the house and do something physical. Castiel and Lucifer stayed on the property for the most part, neither flying away for long.

Finally, Bobby had gotten a call asking for assistance on a hunt. The hunter calling had picked it up and had been planning on taking care of it but was being held up by "weird behavior" somewhere else and needed someone to take care of it for him. Sam and Dean all but jumped on the job and were on the road by the next day, angels in tow.

"There have been four deaths so far in the building. Each victim has been found with a sliced up pair of lungs. The thing is, though, that there are no incisions on any of the bodies," Sam recapped, reading over the information they'd gotten from the hunter.

Dean glanced at him before focusing on the road again. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a great time," Lucifer said, leaning forward between the two brothers. Dean scoffed as he turned up the radio's volume. Lucifer was still a terror on car trips and Dean had taken to flat out ignoring him.

Sam pushed him back out of the front seat with an amused smile. While Dean seemed to only be getting more aggravated by Lucifer's antics in the car Sam had started to find them entertaining. It might be the fact that Lucifer never dug his knees into the back of Sam's seat anymore. Sam wasn't going to read into it. "I meant, what do you think we're hunting, smartass?"

It turned out to be a pretty simple hunt, an easy salt and burn. Not long after they got into town they had found a local ghost story that related to the case. After some basic searching in the library they had a face, name, and burial site. It was all blue collar work from there.

"No, really, we're going to dig it up? You want me to shovel?" Lucifer sounded like he was just on the edge of pitching a fit.

"Yes," Dean grunted, taking the first go with the shovel while Sam held a flashlight near the grave. They had sent Castiel off to grab something to eat, no one trusting Lucifer to handle the task without awkward and possibly disgusting complications.

Lucifer seemed like he was about to say something, but Sam got there first. "It's a lot of shoveling and it's much easier with help. So, we take turns." Sam fixed Lucifer with a look that clearly left no room for argument. "You're part of the group, you take a turn. It'll be good for you to actually work some. Don't want that body that's now yours to get all flabby, do you?"

Sam had a moment to enjoy the look of horror that fell over Lucifer's face before Castiel appeared with several bags of take out, officially distracting them all from talk.

"Fine," Lucifer mumbled while Castiel handed out food to everyone. "I'll help." Dean continued to dig, his own food set beside the headstone while Castiel took the flashlight so Sam could eat.

Lucifer hadn't really thought about the fact that Nick's body was now his. Even less so that, now, it could change. He glanced around at everyone else and thought about it more. Sam was long and thick with muscle. Dean, while less sculpted, was obviously more brawn than soft flesh. Castiel's vessel was thin and healthy looking, it had obviously been well taken care of before Castiel's inhabitance. Then he glanced down at his middle which was softer and rounder than anyone else's which made him frown down at it. Sam suddenly choked on his food and Lucifer realized he was being watched. He viciously bit into his sandwich and stayed silent while Sam tried to keep the amused smirk off his face.

Sam and then Lucifer each took a turn digging up the grave. They burned the body and, as Dean and Castiel filled in the grave again Lucifer lounged in the grass. As they finished Lucifer let out a loud yawn and stretched. "I'm tired. You told me I had to tell you, so I'm telling you. Tired. Also, I hurt. Like my skin is too tight around my arms and back." He rolled over on his front and sprawled out over the grass. "Am I allowed to sleep here?"

Dean glared at him. "The point of doing this at night is to not get caught. You can't sleep here. But I'm tired, we can get a motel." Dean yawned and nudged Lucifer to get up with his foot. "Oughta stick around and make sure it's the right ghost anyway. Maybe make some money in this town since we didn't have to pose as officials."

Sam tried not to grin at the two older brothers in agreement. "Sleep sounds good. I think I saw a motel when we first got here, just down the road."

They piled themselves and their tools into the Impala and drove off towards where Sam remembered the motel being. When they got there Sam wasn't surprised to find out they only had one room available. Thankfully, the room that was left had a pair of queen sized beds. Dean looked as horrified as he could manage while also being exhausted.

Sam rolled his eyes "That's what happens when you try and find a room at 4 in the morning, Dean. We're all tired, we'll deal for one night," Sam said as he took his card back from the motel clerk. He grabbed the keys and started off towards their room.

"Dude, we could have looked for another motel," Dean stumbled slowly behind Sam to the room, rubbing his eyes.

"We're both almost asleep on our feet. Lucifer was ready to sleep on the grass back there. And it's a small town, I didn't see any other motels, did you?" To this Dean mumbled a vague negative while they opened the door. "So, we'll deal. At least they're big beds."

Dean face-planted into the nearest bed and mumbled something into the mattress. He turned his head when Sam made a noise of inquiry. "Nng, 'm not sharing with you. G'way," he muttered, his arm flopping out in a pointless attempt to shoo away Sam. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and lightly tugged Dean's arm.

"You cannot hang off the bed, you will not be comfortable in the morning. Get all the way on the bed Dean." Dean glared up at Castiel a little and kicked off his shoes then scooched himself up to the pillows and collapsed.

"M'still not sharin', nope." He squirmed out of his jacket and tossed it towards a nearby chair, ignoring it when it fell to the floor with a muted thump. "G'night, be quiet." Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillows. Soon he was snoring softly, already asleep.

Castiel looked worriedly at Dean while Lucifer looked between the two of them. "Hmm… You sleepy like the rest of us, Cassie?"

"No. I have no need to sleep at the moment, though I think I will rest. I do not need a bed for that, the chair is sufficient." Lucifer shrugged and went into the bathroom as Sam was leaving it.

Castiel hung Dean's jacket over the back of the chair and settled into it while Sam kicked off his shoes, jeans and shrugged out of his jacket. He settled into the other bed, taking a quick glance at his brother to make sure he was sleeping. "Hit the lights when you guys are done okay?" he said as he burrowed under the thin blankets.

Castiel nodded as Lucifer came out of the bathroom. Lucifer glanced around the room once and then leaned over the bed Sam had claimed for his own. Sam opened one eye sleepily, rolled his eyes, and then moved over so he wasn't in the middle. "Only because it's such a big bed and there isn't another one, got me?" Lucifer grinned and climbed into the bed next to Sam, making sure to keep his back to him as to not wind up kicked to the floor. Everyone drifted off and Castiel closed his eyes and rested.

Sam woke up warm, comfortable, and well rested. He couldn't quite figure out what had woken him up until he heard his brother nearby. "I didn't mean they should freakin' share. What the hell man, our brothers are cuddling. why are they _cuddling_?!" He could practically see the wild hand gestures he was sure Dean was making. "Saying I wasn't gonna share was not an invitation for Lucifer to molest my little brother. Weren't you watching?" Dean must have been talking to Castiel.

"I was watching, Sam moved over and let him into bed. I guess because there was not one for Lucifer to sleep in. He is not causing him any harm Dean. They are just sleeping."

"No. That is not sleeping. That is cuddling." That was about when Sam took notice of why he was so warm, despite the thin covers on the bed. Lucifer had, at some point during the night, draped himself over Sam and made himself quite comfortable. For the second time. He started to wonder if this was going to become a habit or if he should mind that it didn't really bother him. "You're just letting this happen?" Sam was surprised that Dean was yelling at Castiel for this instead of waking him and Lucifer up to tear them a new one. Opening his eyes he looked over at the pair.

"I do not see the harm in it Dean. You did not want to share with Sam, and considering you refused to even share a room with Lucifer when we were last out, I am sure you did not want him in your bed," there was an extra layer of bite on the last few words. "You even stated that you were not sharing. What did you expect to happen? Was Lucifer supposed to sleep on the floor? He is an archangel, he may have fallen but he still deserves some consideration. You have no reason to be so rude all the time."

Oh, this was so not going to end well.

"What!?" Dean exclaimed just as Sam all but shouted a "Good morning" at him. Dean jumped and turned around.

"You've got Satan all over your shirt." Dean glared at the still sleeping devil.

"Yeah, I'd noticed. It's a bit awkward and he doesn't seem to be waking up. Can I get a bit of help?" Sam was trying to sneak out from under Lucifer, but he wasn't letting go. "Seriously guys, I have to pee." Dean seemed to relax at this and started laughing quietly while Castiel just walked over and helped Sam escape. Lucifer just curled himself quietly around a pillow and slept on, though a sleepy frown had made its way to his face. "He's actually pretty tolerable this way…"

"Dude, he was all wrapped around you. How are you not freaking out?" Dean looked like he was going to start freaking out himself.

"Stop worrying Dean, if the worst thing he does is try cuddle in his sleep I think we've got it pretty good." Sam stretched and walked towards the bathroom thinking that it was actually almost cute. "What time is it? Someone should probably wake him so we can get some food and figure out what we're going to do for money."

Dean stared at the door until he heard the shower turn on. He looked over at Castiel questioningly, to which the angel just shrugged and started nudging Lucifer in an attempt to wake him. Dean mumbled "At least he's quiet this way." He trailed off into griping about Lucifer cuddling his brother again as he began going through bags.

Castiel shook his head while he tried to wake his brother. He did not understand what the big deal was. How could any form of affection be wrong? Lucifer had been stuck in Hell, far away from the Host, for a long time and Sam didn't seem to mind the harmless behavior. Castiel thought it was good that they were getting along. Everyone, especially his fallen brother, deserved affection. Lucifer mumbled something and rolled over. Castiel gently shook his shoulder and he opened one eye. "I was comfortable you know. And warm. Why am I suddenly cold?"

Dean, who had pulled out the laptop to see if he couldn't find a diner and maybe a bar or something for tonight, snorted loudly, "Probably because you're not using my brother like a plush space heater anymore."

Lucifer frowned, still only half awake. "Where did Sam go?" Then he paused and heard the shower. "Oh…" He figured it was best that he stick to what seemed to be procedure and ignore it. Sam had been fine with him in his bed the first time and seemed okay with it this time. He turned his sights on Dean, twisting himself on the bed to face him. "So, oh fearless leader, what are we doing today?" He drawled sarcastically, grinning ear to ear.

Dean frowned and glanced up from the laptop. "First, we're going to get some food because it's already afternoon and I am _starving_. Then, we're going to get some cash and swindle some people out of their hard earned money." Castiel frowned, he understood that being a Hunter and not living within the regular human world meant that you couldn't easily work, but he still didn't like it much.

Lucifer's grin, however, only widened. "That sounds like it could be excellent. Do you have a procedure for swindling people out of their money? I can't imagine you just steal it." Lucifer actually looked contemplative for a minute.

Sam walked out of the bathroom dressed in fresh clothes and toweling off his hair. "Do we know where we're eating yet?" With a chorus of growling stomachs from the elder brothers they picked out a diner. Over lunch conversation was easy and normal (or as normal as the Winchesters' lives got).

Sam and Dean spent the next few hours coaching Lucifer on ways to talk people out of their money. They taught him poker and pool in a day time bar. They schooled him on body language and how to pick a good target. Lucifer seemed extremely entertained by the entire concept, it was basically the Winchester brothers taking advantage of other people's greed. He agreed to help out.

As soon as night fell the four of them were on the prowl. Castiel walked up to the bar with Lucifer in tow and ordered a couple of beers for Dean and Sam then looked to Lucifer to see what he wanted. Lucifer glanced at the drink menu and saw a drink called "Devil's Tongue" which he pointed out to Castiel grinning. They walked over to a table where Sam was sitting and handed him a beer. Dean was already talking to a woman at another table.

"So, the women who are here, they're dressed this way because they want to attract mates right?" Sam took a sip of his beer, looking slightly confused, but nodded. Lucifer was looking at the woman Dean was talking to, she was wearing a very small scrap of fabric wrapped tightly around the middle part of her body that she kept tugging at the bottom of, clearly uncomfortable, and she was in shoes that seemed to be precariously balanced on tiny points. "Do human men usually find masochism attractive?"

Sam nearly choked on his beer, "What?! Lucifer, what are you talking about?"

"Well, look at what that one is wearing. None of that seems comfortable. Those are horrible shoes and she's wobbling and shifting and miserable in them. And _all_ of the women seem to be wearing shoes like that. Masochism. Obviously."

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure they wear those shoes to make themselves taller. And I think one of the girls in college once told me something about it making their legs look better?"

"And hot damn do they work. Look at some of these ladies." Dean had apparently lost interest in the fidgety woman and finally come over to the table. He slid into the booth next to Castiel and picked up the last beer. "For a small town there are some really hot women." He grinned into his beer then glanced at Lucifer who was frowning confusedly at him. "What? Got a problem with girls? And what on earth are you drinking?"

"It's a drink called Devil's Tongue, it seemed appropriate and it's tasty. Also human women are strange and terrifying and don't make any sense. I don't understand how the masochistic clothing makes them more attractive to you." Lucifer took another sip of his drink.

"Masochistic clothing?" Dean looked between Castiel and Sam. "Do I even want to know?"

Castiel was frowning. They needed to make money, not flirt. "I believe he is talking about their rather painful looking shoes. You need to focus on making money, especially if you plan to show Lucifer how. You do not have time to be distracted by this town's 'hot women' Dean." Castiel said sternly. They could all see the implied finger quotes.

"Chill man, there's always time to look. But yeah, I'm going to ignore your whole commentary on clothing. I can't believe I left you guys alone for a couple of minutes and you ended up discussing _women's clothing_. Really. Sammy why are you even letting this happen?" Sam looked frozen and wide-eyed for a moment, wondering how that had been his fault at all, before giving up and taking a swig of his beer. He set the bottle down and clapped his hands, rubbing the palms together, grin on his face. "Oh-kay! All fools love to be parted with their money."

Dean and Sam told the angels to hang back and watch them go a few rounds before joining them. The brothers headed over to an empty pool table and started playing against each other. They missed a lot of shots and they joked loudly about their poor skills in a way that was extremely natural. Anyone looking on would have been able to tell they were brothers out on the town for a night of fun. It didn't take long for a pair of rough looking men to join their game.

They watched as Dean and Sam tag teamed against a round bellied man with a beard and flannel and a man as tall as Sam and almost twice as thick. The Winchesters smiled and blundered their way through a round, losing. Dean, who had made sure his stubborn nature had been shining through the entire game, insisted on another match, slapping down a few bills. The pair of men they'd challenged grinned to each other, ready to make easy money.

This time the brothers tied the game, Sam crooning about blind luck and Dean bragging obnoxiously. The combination was enough for the pair of men to challenge them again, double their last bet and call for an all or nothing match. They were so sure of themselves that they missed the quiet looks of victory the brothers shared before beginning the game and claiming a decisive win.

Dean scooped up their winnings and headed back to the table, Sam in tow who had a wicked grin on his face, which Lucifer found he rather enjoyed.

He sat back down with a laugh and leaned over the table. "_That's_ how you hustle pool."

The brothers went another round against another pair of players (a man and a woman this time) before they allowed the angels a chance to play. Lucifer and Castiel had shown that they were flawless players using their angelic minds to calculate the best way to sink the balls. Being bad was harder, but they'd practiced earlier that day and were confident that they'd be able to fool the other bar goers.

They made it through two rounds of pool and half of the third when one of the guys they were playing against – some drunken, bearded, trucker, got angry when Castiel sank three shots in a row. He got up in the angel's face. "I dun know how yer doin' it, but yer cheatin'!"

Castiel kept his calm, staring right into the man's face. "I am not cheating. Maybe you are doing so poorly because you are inebriated." Behind Castiel Lucifer gave a snort of laughter.

The drunk turned to face Lucifer. "Somethin' funny?"

Lucifer was about to respond when a mop of brown hair got between them.

Sam had his back to Lucifer and was talking to the drunk, trying to calm him down. Dean was right alongside of him in a few seconds, ushering the pair of angels back towards their table. Sam had apparently been able to talk the truckers down and he and Dean were making a show of everything being alright, clapping the man of the back and laughing over something.

When they made their way over to the table, however, there was nothing but matching scowls on their faces. "What did you say to the guy?" Dean asked.

Castiel straightened up in his seat. "He accused me of cheating."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what did you say back?"

"I accused him of being inebriated."

Dean's serious face lasted all of two seconds before he began laughing. "That was your come back? For real?" He sat down, shoulders still shaking with laughter. "So, why was he on Lucifer?"

"I laughed, much like you're doing now." He answered with a self-satisfied smirk. Dean just laughed harder while Sam glared at the three of them.

He sighed and looked at the lot of them. "No bar fights. If we get kicked out we can't make money."

Castiel and Lucifer had the grace to look slightly ashamed, like a pair of children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I apologize, Sam," Castiel said.

"We didn't get into a fight though," Lucifer said. "He yelled at my brother, I should have-"

Sam pointed a finger in Lucifer's face, bending over to be eye level with him. "No. You should have just left it. No threats, no fighting, no laughing at angry drunks, or anyone for that matter." Lucifer gave a vague grunt of grudging agreement and Sam knew that was the best he was going to get.

When Dean and Sam finish up another game of pool and rejoin them the brothers declare it break time. Dean explains that if they kept beating people over and over no one would want to play them. Every few games they would just hang around and act like normal patrons. The four of them headed over to the bar and relaxed. Lucifer had hardly sat down before ordering another Devil's Tongue, obviously smitten with the drink. He managed to talk Castiel into trying something called an Angel's Wing, much to everyone's amusement.

Dean and Sam ordered themselves another round of beers. When they'd all gotten their drinks Dean pulled out a wallet that was definitely not his. He handed the bartender a bill and walked back towards the table. Sam caught up with him and hissed "Where did you get that?"

"From the guy who was picking on Cas," he replied easily. "He deserved it."

Lucifer watched Dean pocket the wallet curiously. "How did you get that away from him?" With a grin Dean took a seat next to Lucifer and began to instruct him on the fine points of pick pocketing.

After a few hours and a couple of rounds of pool hustling between the sets of brothers they called it a night and just enjoyed being out. Castiel was talking to one of the bartenders as both of them eyed up Dean and the energetic blonde in a pink mini skirt talking to him. Lucifer has taken to people watching, perched on a barstool at the corner of the bar. His opinion of women had not changed one bit.

Sam was a few seats down the bar from Lucifer and talking to a smiling brunette. She was the only reason Lucifer wasn't over there himself. He'd walked away from Sam for two minutes and when he'd looked back she was in his seat and talking to his – vessel… hunter… friend… bedmate? Either way, some strange woman was talking to Lucifer's something and he was not happy about it. Lucifer never was good at sharing anything. He'd taken his current seat away from them and resigned himself to throwing the woman dirty looks until he could figure out a better way to handle the situation.

The woman in question was less masochistically dressed than most of the rest of the women Lucifer had been watching all night. She wore a dark pair of jeans and a low cut and loose fitting red shirt. She did, however, have those awful tall shoes that most of the other women had on. She was smiling and laughing. She was making Sam laugh.

And then she touched him.

It was just a simple hand on his arm but it had Lucifer's blood boiling and every possessive instinct of his on edge. He just managed not to fly between them and scare the woman off. Instead he waved to a bartender and ordered another beer. He grabbed the bottle and sauntered over to the pair of humans. He came up behind Sam and slung his arm over his shoulder, making sure to lean into the hunter. "Hey Sammy," he said in a honey-sweet tone he'd heard humans use when speaking to mates. It was obviously what this woman wanted from Sam, so he was going to make very sure he appeared unavailable, at least as far as she knew.

Lucifer was glad he had been watching the rest of the people all night, maybe this human subtlety thing could come in handy. It seemed to be working now. The woman had her hands to herself and was looking between Sam and Lucifer with a question in her eyes. Lucifer sent her a shark-like grin, all threat and danger. "Who is your new friend?" That was it. She stood, giving Sam a small smile and saying something about having work in the morning before leaving them alone. Lucifer watched her go, his cheek pressed against Sam's the entire time.

"Okay, you're drunk." Sam pried himself free, Lucifer letting him go now that they were free of women. "We're heading home."

"Am not!" he protested before he could think to take the offered excuse for his behavior. He smiled a bit wider than he usually would and gave a small chuckle. "Maybe a little." He took the opportunity to lean towards Sam again in case any other women were watching.

Sam stood and put a few bills on the counter. "Uh huh. We're leaving. It's getting late anyway. Where're Dean and Cas?"

With a pout Lucifer gestured in the direction of his brother and Dean while leaning on the bar. Sam made to help Lucifer upright but if he was going to be accused of being drunk he was going to take advantage of it. He shook out his wings and took flight, landing himself in their motel room. He had some thinking to do anyway that would be done better alone than crammed in a car with others.

He felt tense and uneasy and he hated it. Stripping off his clothes as he went he made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and making sure the water was a steaming temperature before he got in. As the hot water ran down his back he pulled his wings into existence and enjoyed the feel of warm water lightly pelting his feathers. He might only have a single pair back but it gave him hope that he'd soon have all six of his wings returned to him.

Lucifer ran fingers through his feathers, straightening those that had gotten dishevel. He turned his thoughts to Sam and his own actions at the bar that night. He couldn't be blamed for his behavior. Sam was his, had technically been his since before the younger Winchester had been born. But, now that they'd spent time together and gotten to know one another, Sam belonged to Lucifer in an entirely new way.

He just wasn't sure exactly what way that was.

They'd shared a bed twice now and he knew that humans didn't do that lightly. Not usually. Especially the Winchester brothers. Sam was always kind towards Lucifer and stern in a caring sort of way no one had ever been towards the archangel. He took his time to teach Lucifer all the things he needed to know to deal with being human and some things just for fun. He laughed with Lucifer and fought beside him now. Sam was more than just his true vessel. There was something else special about him. Something special about Lucifer's feelings towards him.

And that was half the problem, wasn't it? Feelings, _emotions_. Pesky things humans experienced. He was supposed to be above them, more than them. Ever since God knocked him down a few pegs, though, he'd noticed them growing in him. Emotions slowly taking hold of his chest and mind like some sort of plague. It reminded him briefly why he hated humans so much. These emotions made them senseless and wild. It made them easier to manipulate and break. Emotions were why they could be twisted into demons in the first place.

His wings flapped once, strong and agitated. He didn't understand! He felt things towards Sam that he had no name for. Lucifer could barely describe the sensations they caused. He turned off the shower as the water began to run cold. Tucking his wings away he exited the shower and grabbed a towel. He wouldn't get answers moping about in the shower. He wasn't sure where to start looking but he knew that he needed to.

Things as dangerous as emotions should not be left unchecked.

"I'm telling you, Dean, it was the weirdest thing, like I'd insulted him or something," Sam said, pushing the door to their room open. Flicking on the light he stopped in the doorway.

Lucifer was curled up in the middle of the far bed with Sam's laptop open next to him. He was clutching a pillow and had an unhappy scowl plastered on his sleeping face. Dean pushed by Sam, Castiel following behind him. The three of them took in the sight silently before Castiel said, "He looks troubled."

Dean rolled his eyes. "At least he's asleep. I really don't feel like having to settle him down from a temper tantrum. I'm taking a shower. We'll head back to Bobby's in the morning." He disappeared into the bathroom. There were a few moments of shuffling about before his head poked out of the bathroom and he looked at Sam and said, "You're still not sleeping in my bed."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over and picked up his laptop. He glanced at the screen and saw the Lucifer hadn't been able to get passed the log in screen. He closed it with a soft click and set it on the bedside table before turning to look at the sleeping archangel currently taking up all the space in his bed. "Hey, Cas? Give me a hand." The pair of them rolled Lucifer, who did not wake at all, to one side of the bed. Once they had him settled Sam looked down at his face, still drawn in a troubled pout. "Do you think he's okay? He was acting kinda strange before he flew off and I don't think all of it was alcohol related."

Castiel took a moment to think. "I cannot say. I will look into it when everyone is asleep. I am also worried."

Sam's quiet response was cut off by Dean shouting from the bathroom. "SON OF A BITCH USED ALL THE HOT WATER!"

The pair smiled at each other while Dean continued to rage behind the closed door.

Castiel opened his eyes and took in the landscape of dull browns and greys. Nothing had changed since his last visit to Lucifer's dreamscape. The sparse grass was still a lifeless brown, the sky still held no sun or shapes of clouds, and there were still more dirt patches than actual plant life (or lack thereof). And, standing amidst it, tall and more alone than anything Castiel had ever seen, was Lucifer.

Slowly, he approached his fallen brother, doing nothing to hide his grace or quiet his steps. Lucifer's back was to him and he did not wish to startle him, even in a dream. When he was but a few paces from Lucifer the older angel spread his wings out, stretching them to their full span before resting them, folded neatly against his back. Castiel followed suit, recognizing the invitation.

They stood side by side, looking out of the dully colored tundra in silence. There was no wind to move the tall blades of dried grass or to brush against their feathers. Everything was still and quiet.

"Humans call this feeling the calm before the storm." Lucifer's eyes stayed on the horizon, as if seeing something there that he needed to puzzle out. "Such a curious expression. Such curious creatures. They are always scrambling about, unsure of where they are going or what they want. Letting their emotions dictate their actions more than logic. Why do you think that is, brother?"

Castiel ignored his impulse to shrug, a human gesture he'd picked up from the Winchesters. One of many. "It is the way Father created them. With so much freedom that they sometimes get lost in it, I suppose." He never pondered humans too deeply. Partly because they confused him to the point of frustrated anger, but mostly because it felt blasphemous to question, even hypothetically, God's creations and plans.

Lucifer nodded solemnly, lost to though. Several perceived minutes past before he spoke again. "You've been around humans much more than I have. You understand them better. Do you know of their emotions as well?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. He was not shocked to know that Lucifer was experiencing human emotions, the archangel had been having many human experiences as of late. He was, however, surprised to hear his brother admit to them, even so obscurely. "I know of anger and hopelessness, sorrow and loss. I also know joy and laughter and warmth." He paused, unsure of he should continue. "And love. I know that as well."

The older angel pondered this for a while, wings twitching along with his thought process. Castiel wasn't sure of what Lucifer planned to do with Castiel's limited information. He knew very little of most emotion that humans experienced. Dean had once told him that he and Sam were poor examples of humans and that he shouldn't base his understanding off of them. He failed to see how he'd base it off of anything else.

"Castiel," Lucifer said, pulling the younger angel back to the present. "I'm experiencing a troubling emotion and I find it impossible to name or place. I am hoping you can help me."

"My knowledge is limited, at best." Castiel didn't want to let Lucifer down, but he could not change what he didn't know.

Finally, Lucifer turned to face him. "It is better than my nonexistent knowledge. Please, brother."

Whatever Lucifer was feeling must have been taking its toll if he was asking this of Castiel so earnestly. "I will try."

A slight smile graced Lucifer's lips. "Thank you. Though, I have to admit, I have no idea how to put this emotion into words."

Wings brushed against wings, a reassurance as much as a question. Castiel exuded as much calm into his aura as he could, wordlessly opening himself up to his brother and hopefully showing him there was nothing to fear in seeking his aid. He felt Lucifer's aura pull away as he centered himself and calmed his turbulent Grace.

Slowly, a small tendril snaked its way to Castiel, awaiting admittance. Castiel reached for it with his own Grace, creating a small link between the two angels. Castiel waited for the emotion to flow through to him.

Castiel was not sure exactly what his expectations had been but he was unprepared for the emotion that hit him once it came through the link. There was a fierce, possessive ownership paired with affection and all-encompassing protectiveness. There was fondness and joy and it was all so jumbled together that it brought him to the edge of pain.

While what Lucifer was showing was not as all consuming or nearly as painful as Castiel knew this emotion. He knew it and constantly felt it himself. "Lucifer," he said, his throat tight. "This is love."

The drive back to Singer Salvage was blessedly quiet. They'd left town bright and early with Dean determined to make the trip in one day. They made a single stop for food midafternoon and by the time the sun had begun to burn low and red in the sky they were pulling into the garage.

Inside Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were all looking over books with grave faces. "What's up?" Dean asked, eyeing them warily. "Something up."

Ellen sighed. "We didn't want to call you until we were sure, but yeah. Something's up."

"What is it?" Sam looked around the room, worry obvious in his eyes.

Bobby turned to face them. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo about the world not ending anymore." He pulled a thick notebook over and pushed it towards the hunters. "I've been getting calls about all kinds of weird and crazy hunts. Werewolves outside of the moon cycle, ghouls eating living people for the hell of it, shifters not shifting properly. Add those up, along with your feral vamps, and it's obvious something weirder than usual is going on."

Castiel paged through the notebook, the frown on his face getting more and more pronounced as he read on. "Who could be responsible for this?"

"I'm not sure," Lucifer said, reading over Castiel's shoulder. "But I'm sure my new voice to the people will have some idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Devil's Tongue is a real drink usually mixed with Curacao Blue, Gin, Rum, Tequila, Vodka, cranberry juice, sour mix, and a lemon-lime soda (like Sprite or 7-Up).

Angel's Wing is also real – a mixed drink of brandy, cream, and creme de cacao.


	6. You Can't Choose Your Family

Since their first few run-ins with demons, the Winchesters had always been sure to have all the ingredients for a demon summoning handy. It only took a few more items before they were able to specifically summon Crowley. They headed out to the garage behind Bobby's house and readied the spell. When everything was set up Bobby read the incantation and they waited.

"What now?" came the familiar voice from behind them. They turned and Crowley was standing before them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "In case you didn't know, running Hell is hard work on its own. _Lying_ to all of Hell, even harder. What could be so import-"

Lucifer stalked up to the demon, silencing him. "I sent you to keep them quiet and out of the way, not to continue on with the end of the world."

Crowley looked shocked, thrown completely off guard. "We've not been doing anything of the sort. I've set most of them to reordering the lower levels, a few to keeping track of deals," he said defensively. "Busy work. Just trying to keep them from looking too closely at what's going on. Honest. I really don't need you lot breathing down my neck. Why would I go out of my way to get your attention?"

Lucifer didn't seem to believe him. "If you're not, who is?"

"I don't bloody know. I've had my hands full with cutting off rumors and keeping the, quite literally, damned masses in check. I haven't had time to wonder who is doing what outside of Hell." Crowley walked around Lucifer and leaned himself against a tree trunk. "I haven't even noticed things are still headed towards the end of days."

Sam and Dean visibly deflated. "Great, now what?" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "We've got nothing else to really go on."

"We know what's happening," Bobby said. "We go back to the beginning and try and find out what has the juice to do these things. There can't be many creatures powerful enough to cause this kind of trouble."

Without waiting for the others he set off back towards the house. Crowley dismissed himself with a scowl. Ready to settle in for more research the pair of brothers started back towards the house. No one said much once they got inside, Bobby only giving Ellen and Jo the basic run down as they cracked open books and took seats around the house.

Bobby was at his desk in the study, going between paging through musty, old books and answering phones. Dean was hunched over in a chair next to Bobby while Castiel was stood stiffly behind him, book in hand. Jo and Ellen were pouring over their own stack of books on the kitchen table. Sam and Lucifer had grabbed a few piles and had spread the books out across the floor in the living room. As soon as Sam had opened one of the books marks of red, words and lines and symbols, caught his eye.

"Lucifer, is this what you were doing with Bobby the other day?"

Lucifer peered over at the book in Sam's lap. "Yup. Those are the corrections."

Sam shot the angel a look. "I'm pretty sure 'How do you even get this wrong? Obviously you need a thrice blessed willow branch you idiots' isn't a correction," he said, reading from the page.

"Of course it is. It says how to kill the thing." Lucifer said as he rolled his eyes as if Sam was being stupid.

"The insults are not part of fixing the mistakes." Sam huffed loudly, exasperated.

"Quiet out there!" Ellen called from the other room. "You boys better quit fighting like an old married couple and get to work before I come out there." Both angel and hunter were quickly silenced and suddenly very invested in their respective books, Lucifer seeming to almost pout as he curled himself around a book on the floor while Sam frowned at the book in his lap. Their bickering quickly ended by the sharp whip of Ellen's tone.

The group of them looked into every possibility, followed every trail and lead, however small or unlikely. For a week they read and researched. Each day they became more frustrated at their lack of findings. There was nothing in their library to even suggest what had been happening was possible, let alone what could be causing it. The only thing they knew for sure could cause it was currently sitting with them powerless, helping them research.

Late one night, or very early one day, after a solid week of research, Castiel let his head fall back and bump lightly against the wall behind him. He stared upwards at the ceiling. Once he'd been able to look up and see the outer reaches of Heaven, the in between that skimmed against the mortal realm. Now all he saw was dark wood and cobwebs. In a small fit of frustrated desperation he sent a thought upwards, in hopes he still had an ally within the Host who listened. _'Please, we need help.'_

The second another angel's Grace appeared in the room beside Castiel he knew who it was. There were few angels that had been as close to Castiel as this one.

Across the table Dean was on his feet, a wordless shout of surprise alerting the rest of the house. Castiel was between Dean and his friend in an instant. "Balthazar," Castiel was pleased he hadn't fallen so far as to have his voice choked off by the emotions that swarmed him at seeing his supposedly felled comrade again. "You died!"

"Yes, well, so much for that." Balthazar had taken the body of a scruffy looking man with blonde hair. He was dressed casually and seemed very comfortable in his vessel.

The joy and amazed disbelief Castiel had felt upon Balthazar's arrival gave way to anger very quickly. "You were dead! I mourned you, Balthazar! I thought you had died at Uriel's hands!"

Balthazar scowled at him. "Yes, that was the point, Cassie. How else was I to get away from the Host? Fall? I rather like my Grace how it is, attached and alive."

Castiel was about to continue to yell at his friend, to try and make him understand how his loss, paired with Uriel's betrayal, had hurt. However, Lucifer had entered the room and, even depowered as he was, he was never a presence to be ignored. Balthazar turned around to face the archangel with wide eyes. Castiel could see everything in him tense in preparation for a battle.

"Castiel, dear, why is the Morningstar standing there and yet no one is panicking?"

Given how the situation must appear to Balthazar he was handling it very well. He was not going to run, Castiel could tell that much from the way he held himself alone. Balthazar, should there be danger, was ready to fight. The fact that he had yet to attack showed not only his faith in Castiel's ability to hunt out danger but also his training on the battle field. Balthazar had been a member of Castiel's garrison in heaven and a fierce warrior and friend. The thought almost made Castiel smile.

Lucifer smirked at the new angel. "Balthazar, right? Gabriel's little shadow."

Balthazar's response was a curt nod before he turned back to Castiel. "Anyone going to explain? Or am I to guess?"

Castiel sighed, releasing his anger along with the breath. "It is a long story."

"So, what you're telling me is that Lucifer _doesn't_ want the world to end any longer? And it's because of these hairless apes, the ones who caused the problem in the _first place_? Just because God turned him into one?" Balthazar was sitting almost primly in the chair he'd commandeered and looking between each of them in turn. He had been quiet during the explanation from Castiel and Lucifer and was now grilling them for details. He leaned forward suddenly and made a rather violent hand gesture, "Has the whole world gone mad?"

"We ask ourselves that a few times a day, actually," Bobby said from the other side of the room. He hadn't stopped paging through books for more than a few minutes at a time while keeping an eye on their newest angelic acquaintance.

"Fantastic," Balthazar groused. "Well, that at least goes a long way towards explaining the news I've come to deliver."

Everyone's attention was now on him. "News?"

With a put upon sigh Balthazar faced Castiel. "Yes. I didn't out myself for fun, you know. I was having a grand time about it on my own until someone started mucking things up. I ignored it for a bit, thinking it was Lucifer doing his thing, but then it started to seem… off. The patterns changed. I looked into it and what do I find at the source of the problem? The bloody Host."

Sam leaned forward. "The Host? You mean the other angels are causing these problems? What for?"

Balthazar nodded. "Exactly. Word is that Lucifer has gone missing. No one had even begun to guess why, though now I know. Either way, the higher ups are playing at keeping the apocalypse moving full speed ahead. They're not telling anyone that no one knows where the Morningstar has run off to unless they can't help it." He took a sip from the glass of wine he'd conjured at the beginning of the explanation. "I'm sure Raphael and Michael are in a right tizzy at the moment."

Lucifer stood and was in Balthazar's face in an instant. "This is no joking matter!" he snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "My brothers are not only posing as me, and quite poorly, but looking for me as well."

Lucifer paced the length of the living room twice before Sam reached out and grabbed his arm, halting him. "Calm down. At least we know where to look now. Well, sort of."

Lucifer eyed Sam's hand on his forearm for a moment before pulling free of his grasp. Sam let him go, knowing better than to push his luck. "I'd never expected Michael or Raphael to stoop so low. I know for a fact that there are rituals that take more power than any of the Host, outside of archangels, are capable of. One of my brothers is walking Earth and doing things in my name. Sam, that is wrong in a way I don't think you can understand."

"It is pretty messed up," Ellen said, eyes darting between the pair. "This whole mess is pretty crappy. But we need to focus on stopping them. If the insults help motivate you, then by all means, hold a grudge, but more often than not that kind of thing hinders and makes you do stupid things. You're new to emotions. Don't use them if you don't know how."

There was silence in the room for a few moments as Lucifer seemed to visibly calm himself down. Or try to. With a furious growl he gave up and took flight. Jo and Sam sighed, defeated. Dean rolled his eyes and rejoined Bobby at the table, opening a book and beginning their search anew.

Ellen looked at the remaining pair of angels. "What now? How do we shut down the Host?"

Balthazar snorted. "You don't. You _might_ have been able to stop one angel. But the whole of the Host? Not ."

Ellen wasn't taking no for an answer. "What if the Host knew they were being tricked? All those angels can't actually be okay with what's happening."

Castiel shook his head. "At the very best we would be able to convince our garrison to join ranks. But even they could not help us enough to matter. They would be cast out, like I have been, and lose their Grace. Most of the angels are simply tired, they are likely to follow their orders and not question it too much. Especially if what they were working towards seemed worth it."

"Which is why," Balthazar said, backing away a few paces. "I'll be taking my leave now, loves. Cassie knows how to get in touch if it's really necessary." And he was gone in the blink of an eye with the sound of fluttering wings.

Dean grunted from the desk. "Great help he was, Cas." The hunter's tone was clipped and tightly controlled as he flipped the page of his book with more force than could ever be necessary. "Friend of yours?"

Castiel gave Dean an irritated look. There was no reason to be so hostile towards a friend who had just helped them. The Winchesters were too paranoid for their own good sometimes. "Yes. He was one of the angels of my garrison who went with me into hell to rescue you."

Dean flinched and with that Castiel flew off.

Lucifer lay on the roof of Bobby's house limbs spread wide and wings outstretched. His feathers gleamed an impressive grey-silver, brilliant even in the soft light of early morning. He stared at the brightening sky and towards where he knew heaven brushed against Earth. He knew he wouldn't see anything. He hadn't been able to see the edge of Heaven in millennia, not even while looking out of the cage when he first fell.

He couldn't believe his brothers would dare to take it upon themselves to end the Earth if he stopped participating. To be fair, though, his apathy was such an unlikely turn of events it had probably never occurred to anyone.

With a growl Lucifer sat up and shook out his wings. He'd made a habit of pulling them into the mortal plane whenever he was sure he would be without company. After losing them, even for such a small amount of time, he felt reassured by their weight on his back and by the soft sounds of his feathers brushing against each other. Having them on the same plane as his vessel added an extra layer of sensation he didn't have when they are hidden. His wings brought him comfort and he refused to be ashamed of it. At this thought he wrapped them lightly around himself.

Lucifer eyed the sky again. "What are you trying to do?" he asked quietly.

The question was directed at no one in particular.

He didn't know how to stop his brothers. Even if he was in possession of the entirety of his Grace he didn't know if he would want to face Michael in battle anymore. The more he thought about it the more he felt the many years of his exile. He was tired. He realized for the first time that he was lonely. He missed his brothers terribly.

Even if they were trying to destroy the world. Even if they were making a mess of it. Even if they were playing at being him, and doing it poorly.

He felt Castiel appear beside him and he tucked his wings away as he stood to face the younger angel. "The rest of the house has fallen asleep. Everyone has been up for days with little rest. Are you tired?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I have very little need for rest anymore. Truthfully, I've been indulging these past few weeks because it's still refreshing. I haven't needed sleep since I regained a bit of my Grace."

Castiel nodded. "I see. So, what are we to do about the Host? We cannot hope to take them all head on."

"I don't know. If we had a list of everything they were doing I might be able to figure out their goal. There are steps to be followed for each ritual. We find the pattern and we might be able to head them off." Lucifer cast his gaze out over the junk yard below. What was he doing? He should be trying to bring this world to ash, not plotting to save it from his brothers' wrath.

Castiel's lips canted upwards in the slightest of smiles. "We will alert the others after they manage some rest."

Castiel went back down to Bobby's library to see if he could find an easy way for the humans in their group to track angelic activity. Lucifer decided that, even though he was not actually tired, he should find some way to meditate and calm down. His Grace and new found emotions were turbulent and he knew enough to know that they needed to be brought under control before he got himself into trouble.

That was how he came to find himself in Sam's room, watching the younger Winchester sleep. Castiel had named the feelings he had towards Sam as Love. If Castiel was correct then Lucifer loved Sam. It didn't feel much like what he felt towards his father or his brothers. The protectiveness was similar but much of the other jumbled emotions were quite different. Lucifer watched Sam while he tried to center himself and think about everything that they had found out in a logical and emotionless way. He found Sam's presence soothing even when he was being annoying and telling him what to do, it was even better with Sam quiet and relaxed in sleep.

Sam made a soft noise and rolled over under the covers as Lucifer watched him, then he stretched and made a noise that sounded disgruntled, frowned and tossed a little. It looked like the beginning of a bad dream. Lucifer had a hand on Sam's head to change the tone of the dream before he'd even thought about it.

He was suddenly in a small house. He was at the door of a bedroom he recognized from another of Sam's dreams that he had entered. Sam looked as if he was about to lie on the bed. Something drew Lucifer's attention to the ceiling so he glanced up and saw the woman he had impersonated the first time he'd met Sam in his dreams pinned to the ceiling. He knew what dream this was and where it was going so he decided to stop it.

He spoke up quickly, before Sam could register what was really around him. "Didn't you live here?"

Sam jumped in surprise and looked at Lucifer, confused for a moment and still stuck in the dream. The woman faded from the ceiling and Sam finally replied. "Yeah," he said slowly. "This is where I lived while I was in college. I lived here with Jess."

Sam looked up, as if expecting to see something above him. Lucifer thought he must have this dream often. "This is where Dean came and got me from when I started hunting again." He laughed a little bitterly, the sound hollow and not at all to Lucifer's liking. "Usually, I watch her die and Dean drags me away like he did in real life. And then I'm suddenly in the room where I saw him torn apart by hellhounds and they attack. I guess you interrupted."

"That's probably a good thing, then." He walked out of the bedroom. It reminded him uncomfortably of the first time he'd invaded Sam's dreams with far less helpful intent. "Did you like living alone? Away from your family?"

Sam followed him out into a kitchen. Before answering he looked around a little confused like the kitchen didn't make sense. "Yeah, I did. That probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you does it? Angels seem to be used to living all in one group." Sam seemed to automatically drift towards the fridge.

Lucifer nodded solemnly. "Suddenly, being cast out from heaven was certainly jarring. But I didn't actually fall alone. Many of my brothers who took my side were cast out with me. I was only alone because they trapped me in the cage." The kitchen looked almost like it was blurring out of focus, Sam's dream must be fading. "But that won't help your dreams at all, will it? Sweet dreams Sam."

At this Sam looked up and seemed to realize what was going on and smiled a little at Lucifer, a smile he hadn't seen on Sam before. "Thanks," he said as the dream faded.

In a blink Lucifer was standing beside Sam's bed again, pulling his fingers from the man's forehead. Maybe this was what Castiel meant by love. He wanted Sam to be happy and unhurt; he understood that part since he'd always felt similarly about his brothers. The part he found confusing was the urge he had to crawl into bed next to Sam now that he had calmed the hunter. He wanted to replace the pillow Sam was holding with himself and sleep the night away though there was work to be done. It was similar to earlier, when Sam had grabbed his arm he had automatically stopped to listen and had to force himself to pull away. All of his reactions were confusing. Lucifer stayed near Sam's bed, watching over him until the sky got bright enough that it might wake him. He flew down to the library to see if Castiel had found any new information and found Bobby with him. Lucifer flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes, frustration edging its way into his mind again.

"Don't just laze about when there's work to be done. Pick a book up or something so we can figure out what to do about your warmongering brothers." Bobby looked like he might toss a book at Lucifer's head if he didn't do something quickly. He sighed and picked up a book on rituals. The three of them stayed in the library until Ellen started coffee and everyone migrated to the kitchen as the rest of the house woke up.

Dean sipped at his too hot coffee, the temperature not bothering him at all, as Sam stretched and popped his back and grinned as he began to pour his own coffee. "You look well rested. Somebody finally take that pea out of your mattress, princess?"

Sam grinned and dug around in the fridge until he found some milk. "I just slept really well, that's all."

"Considering there's a bunch of angels screwing around with even more things you'd think you'd have nightmares," Jo snarked as she added sugar to her coffee.

"We've been dealing with angels messing with us for awhile now so I don't think it bothers me as much anymore. I already know a lot of them are dicks, it's something you get used to." Sam glanced at Lucifer with a small smile and then at Castiel, they were both hovering in the doorway while the humans ate breakfast. "At least we know some helpful angels. Quit lurking and get in here," Sam motioned them in with his free hand.

The pair of them walked in, Castiel sat beside Dean in an empty chair as Lucifer perched himself on the counter near Sam. Jo snatched a bit of bacon from the pan Ellen was frying and ducked back towards the table. "So, do we have any idea what to do now?"

Castiel gave Lucifer a glance, prompting him to speak up. "There are rituals to follow. Things that are supposed to lead into the apocalypse, similar to how there were certain things that had to be done to break the seals to get me out of the cage." Sam frowned uncomfortably at that, but Lucifer just shrugged.

Castiel looked at Lucifer expectantly and then continued when he didn't. "If we can figure out exactly what the rest of the Host has been doing and what parts have been directly under their influence we might be able to figure out what their plan is so we can stop them."

At this Dean and Jo exchanged an eye roll and Jo asked, "Isn't their plan to keep the apocalypse on track?"

Lucifer turned looked at her, "Yes, but there are a lot of different ways to do that."

"You said it was similar to the seals." Sam said, thinking back on the whole fiasco with the seals. Castiel had told them there were many and that only a certain number had needed to be broken, only the first and last were concrete. "There are certain things that have to be done a certain way no matter what right? There are some steps that are a must. Then there are other steps that have a bit more flexibility. Right?"

Lucifer nodded and smiled a little at Sam. "I knew you were the smart one. Something like that. The apocalypse can't technically happen without me since Michael and I are supposed to fight. But they can still destroy the Earth until that's all there's left to do. And I wouldn't put it past them to go ahead and do it."

Dean scoffed into his coffee. "Right. So now the world can end without the world ending. Awesome."

"We can still stop them, Dean," Castiel said. "If we find out their goal we can stop them from reaching it."

All eyes were on Lucifer. "What? I don't know where they're going with this. I would need to have a list of all of the omens before I could even start."

"Good. Here you go," Bobby said from the door way, wheeling passed Lucifer and tossing a book at him. "That's a list of everything that could be an omen. Have at it."

Lucifer blinked down at the book and its worn pages. There were tabs and mismatched pages sticking out the sides. The cover had sigils etched into it against demons and watches and several other creatures the hunters didn't want going through it. Lucifer flipped it open and began reading, allowing the hustle of the morning to become nothing but background noise to him.

It was midafternoon before Lucifer managed to actually put it all together. Upon realizing what was going on he flew into the study where the others were still researching. "I've got it!" he announced to the room. "The pattern is that there is no pattern."

"Come again?" Sam said, putting down the book he'd be holding.

Lucifer turned to face him. "There isn't a pattern. Whatever they're doing they aren't trying to actually end the world with it."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Okay," he said slowly. "What _are_ they trying to do?"

With a shrug Lucifer sat down with his knees curled under him next to Sam. "Dunno. The omens don't connect at all. They're out of order, improperly timed; some of these aren't even proper omens, just the results of obviously botched attempts at rituals. I have no idea what they're up to."

"Balthazar did say Michael and Raphael had noticed you missing," Castiel said. "He said they were trying to hide that fact from the rest of the Host."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scowled. "They're doing a poor job of it. If I had my full Grace I'd-" Sam elbowed him before he could continue that train of thought.

Dean leaned forward in his seat, looking Lucifer in the eye. "Do they even know how to do these rituals properly?"

"Yes. They know just as well as I do. I don't understand why they are failing so miserably at them. They're not that difficult just complicated and I know they aren't stupid." A grin flashed across Dean's face as Lucifer pushed his hands into his hair in frustration. Dean leaned back in his seat again looking smug and Sam frowned at him then looked over at the frustrated archangel. Lucifer noticed Sam's glances and looked at Dean. "What is it?" he growled.

"They're your _brothers_ that's what." Dean smirked and looked at Sam. "What do brothers do?"

"I don't understand. What are you on about? Of course they're my brothers. That's how I know that they should be doing these rituals properly. They can't even imitate me well." Lucifer growled out and huffed as he pressed himself back into the seat arms folding angrily across his chest.

Dean continued smirking. "Okay, I get that you're the rebellious one and all, but your brothers are still your brothers right? How have you not realized they're doing this on purpose?"

Castiel cut in. "Dean, what do you mean? Why would they purposely do rituals incorrectly? They would have no purpose."

"They're angels, they probably don't actually want to do the nasty things that Lucifer here is supposed to be handling for them in this apocalypse. That's not what they're doing the rituals for," Dean explained.

Lucifer suddenly sat up, "You're saying they're imitating me badly on purpose."

Dean grinned again, and pointed at Lucifer. "They are totally baiting you. Look at you! You've got Samantha over there in a huff because you keep talking and mumbling about how they're doing it wrong and how you could do it better. You're all 'if I had my Grace' this and that. They'd have you playing right into their hand if Daddy hadn't knocked you down already. Your brothers are playing you."

Sam blinked at his brother. "You would be the one to piece that together, Dean."

"That's all fine and dandy, boys," Bobby said. "But now what do we do about it?"

Sam looked pointedly at Dean. "Ignore it until it shuts up?"

Ellen shook her head. "That won't work. This isn't like ignoring a pair of kids picking on each other. We ignore this and the world pays the price. We need a game plan."

Jo huffed and opened another book. "So, back to square one?"

Lucifer was back to paging through the notebook again. "Not exactly. If they are trying to bait me they won't cause too much damage. They'll stay away from the nastier rituals for fear of notifying the Host of something being off and dirtying their wings. They also can't do anything that involves demons, seeing as they don't have any to command. That limits what they can do."

Sam was grinning now. "We just have to figure out the when and where for whatever they're doing."

"Get me a Bible, preferably one still in Hebrew or Greek, Latin will do also. I'll have a list in less than a day," Lucifer said, an odd sort of excitement burning in his eyes.

And a list they got. It was late in the morning the next day when Lucifer appeared in the living room with an open book and a list of places, times and dates. Some were crossed off and there were scribbled notes in the margins up and down the page. Lucifer allowed Bobby and Sam to look over the page and watched as they passed it around the room for everyone to read.

"So, these are their only options, right?" Sam asked, reading over the list once more.

Lucifer nodded. "We just have to follow the omens they're sure to stir up while preparing. We'll have to move fast to stop them in time, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great," Dean said, peering over Sam's shoulder at the list. "Where to first?"

It took just over a week and over a thousand miles but by the time the Impala pulled into the parking lot of a motel several hours outside of Sioux Falls for the night the Winchesters and their pair of angels had successfully mucked up three apocalyptic omens and destroyed a witch coven along the way. They'd even managed to score a nice wad of cash in the last town thanks to Castiel's unbeatable poker face. Needless to say everyone was in unusually high spirits.

Dean pushed open the door to his and Sam's room and promptly flopped face down on the bed. "Mm'kay, Sammy. You win. I'm beat." Dean kicked off his boots and wiggled his way out of his jacket before pulling himself up to head into the bathroom.

Dean had been driving for over a day with next to no sleep. Sam and Castiel had insisted they stop and get a motel room after the second time he'd swerved. It had taken some persuading and a threat from Lucifer to just mojo them to one for Dean to agree and pull into the next town they hit. By the time Dean was done in the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers and a well-worn T-shirt Sam was deeply invested in what was on his laptop's screen. Dean muttered a good night and switched off the lamp on his side of the room. He was asleep in minutes.

With a grin Sam shut down his laptop and grabbed his jacket. He slipped silently out of the motel room and down the hall to the room they'd gotten for Castiel and Lucifer. He knocked a few times before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. It only took a few seconds for Castiel to open the door and let Sam in out of the biting cold.

"I still do not understand why we must keep this a secret from Dean," Castiel said as he watched Sam tie a scarf around his neck and pull on a warm looking hat. They'd both been tucked inside his coat but he'd wanted to get out of the room quickly as to not wake Dean.

"Because, Cas, he'd ruin it if he knew. I told you that holidays were a touchy time of year." Sam looked at the pair of angels. "If it's already set up when he finds out he'll enjoy it more. It's got to be a surprise. Trust me."

"I'll never understand you humans," Lucifer said from the door. He and Sam were going out Christmas shopping while Castiel stayed and kept an eye on Dean. It was just after nine at night and Sam was thankful for probably the first time in his life that shops stayed open extra late around Christmas.

Sam smiled. Everything was going to plan. Bobby had called him yesterday to tell him that he and Jo had picked out a tree and were setting it up that day. He'd said it wasn't much and that they shouldn't get excited but a tree was a tree and it was more than they usually had. Sam was glad Ellen was all but force feeding them holidays. It made it seem like they were a normal family rather than a mismatched band of hunters and non-humans.

"No, you'll just never understand Dean. Which, to be fair, I've known him my whole life and sometimes I don't really get him." Now that he was bundled up he pulled open the door again and walked out. "Come on, I'd like to get some sleep tonight, too."

With a wave to Castiel they started towards town. It wasn't far and Sam was glad. He didn't want to chance the Impala's engine waking Dean up and ruining the surprise. It was a week until Christmas and they were currently in Montana. It was cold and the sky was an endless expanse of black, hinting at a coming snow storm. He hoped it held off until they were back at Bobby's.

Sam was used to the chilly weather and had dressed as accordingly as he could. His cheeks were no doubt pink with cold and his nose was numb from the wind, but for the most part he was warm enough. He had figured that Lucifer would be fine as well. He'd forgotten that the archangel was currently more human than almighty being. They were only a few minutes into their walk when Sam noticed Lucifer hunched in on himself, teeth chattering away.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me the cold could still bother you?" Sam asked, more bite to the words than he meant. The last thing he needed was another person in their group to pick up the "tough guy" act. And if there was any possibility that Lucifer could catch a cold that would only end badly.

Lucifer shot a look at him. "I wasn't aware. We've been moving almost nonstop the past few days, and inside for most of it. I hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten."

Sighing, Sam moved closer and wrapped an arm around Lucifer's shoulders. The angel was only wearing his flannel over shirt and a tee shirt under that. "First stop is buying you a coat."

Lucifer didn't say anything, but he did burrow in closer to Sam. Which made Sam struggle to hold in a smile at how sweet Lucifer seemed in that moment. A minute passed as they continued walking when that feeling was momentarily ruined as Sam felt a cold hand press against his back as it snaked up under his layers of shirts..

The archangel had his entire forearm underneath Sam's shirts and wrapped securely around his waist. His entire body was pressed up against Sam's and his head was resting on his shoulder in what looked like an attempt to keep his face warm. Sam had stopped trying to figure out if he should be worried about how okay he was with all the physical, almost intimate, contact he and Lucifer seemed to find themselves in. he didn't know what to write it off as so he just ignored it and allowed Lucifer to keep doing as he pleased so long as no one got hurt. After all, Sam didn't actually mind the affection and it certainly wouldn't hurt Lucifer's worldview.

The rest of the walk into town was quiet. Lucifer too cold for conversation and Sam too awkward (his cheeks were now pink for a reason completely unrelated to the weather).

Once in town it took them only a few minutes to hunt down a thrift shop. It was a cozy store with racks filled with clothing packed tightly together in the small space. They picked their way through the shop until they found a lightly worn, wool coat that was plenty warm and not too bulky. They brought it to the checkout counter where a young woman with long silvery blonde hair and a soft, distracted smile rung them up. Handing them their receipt she wished them a happy Christmas and thanked them for coming to Lovegood Well-Loved Clothing.

Dressed more appropriately for the weather, Lucifer looked up and down the streets. He still kept close to Sam, but the hunter figured that was par for the course with angels. Castiel still stood a bit too close to Dean when he wasn't actively paying attention to the distance between them. Sam let it slide. He was beginning to enjoy having someone else that wasn't Dean so close to him.

"Right then," Sam said, pulling out a folded paper with a list of gift ideas. "Presents."

They made their first stop at a hunting shop. The sign read Watson and Watson: A Father & Son Business. Inside there was an impressive array of hunting tools; knives, guns, bows and arrows. There was an elderly man with a finely trimmed moustache stocking knick-knacks at the front counter. As they wandered through the aisles they spotted a younger man, roughly in his thirties, cleaning gun at the back counter. Beside him there was a display case filled with a multitude of specialty knives.

Sam headed right over to it. "Man, Jo would love one of these!"

Lucifer eyed the knives in the case. "She does have an affection for sharp, pointy things, doesn't she?"

Sam laughed at the look of mild discomfort on Lucifer's face. "Make you nervous?"

"Everything about those women makes me nervous," he spat back. "Women as a whole really."

The man who had been cleaning the guns next to them laughed quietly. "Shopping for your girls?" he asked as he locked up the gun display case.

Sam shook his head. "No, just a friend of the family. She has a collection and I was wondering which to get her." He looked at the man's name tag, John W. it read. "What do you suggest?"

While Sam and John spoke about the different types of blades and designs Lucifer wandered off through the aisles. He remembered when each of the weapons shown had been the best of their time. He picked up a bow and plucked the string. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man approach. He had dirty blonde, short hair and wore a short sleeved shirt showing off his very toned arms despite the cold outside.

"Nice choice, man," he said as a way of greeting. "That's one of my favorite models. You know how to shoot?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I've never had the opportunity."

The man took the bow from Lucifer's hands and picked up and arrow that had been on display. "Watch and learn. I'm the best shot in the tri-state area." He strung the arrow and took aim at a bull's eye the hung about the knife display. He pulled back and let the arrow fly.

It hit dead center and Lucifer would have been impressed with the human's aim if the arrow hadn't flown a measly inch above Sam's head. Lucifer was about to tear into the careless idiot when the man Sam had been speaking to bellowed, "CLINT!"

After that there were a lot of apologies and a lot of shouting at the man who'd fired the arrow, Clint. The elder gentleman, Mr. Watson Sr., gave Sam a very generous discount on not only the pocket knife he'd picked for Jo but also the engraved pistol for Ellen.

Sam and Lucifer walked down the street in search of another store that might have something that could be a good gift. While they had been inside snow had begun to fall in soft, white flakes. It was nothing more than a dusting on the ground but Sam was still mindful of it. The shops might have been open extra late for the holiday but he knew they'd close right up in the face of a storm.

Sam had been so caught up in thinking about the weather that he'd failed to notice Lucifer stop and read the bumper sticker of a parked car. "Hey, Sam," he called out. "I don't understand, Jesus Christ was born in spring before the Roman calendar was even introduced. This holiday is Pagan."

The bumper sticker in question read "Keep Christ in Christmas" and Sam couldn't help but laugh. " Yeah, I don't really get it either. Something about people spending too much time shopping I think."

They continued walking, making a few stops every now and again at stores that looked promising. Sam had bought them each a pastry from Peeta's Pastry Shop. They'd gone in hoping to find an impressive pie or a new recipe but the young man had made it very clear that he did not give out his baking secrets and Sioux Falls was too far away to get fresh pie delivered to. The chocolate covered croissants they'd left with were to die for, though.

As they walked the snow fall became heavier and heavier. Apparently, this was invitation enough for Lucifer o begin clinging to Sam again. "You know," he said, not sounded as bothered as he should. "We got you a coat to keep you warm."

The answer he got back was Lucifer pushing more into his space. "Yes, but you're warmer. Plus my hands are still cold." If Sam blushed at that there was no one around to see it.

They finally found the perfect store, a small place called MoraMori Gourmet: Fine Teas, Coffees, and Liquors run by a sleazy looking man who kept smirking at them and fiddling with his cell phone while he hummed along to the 'The Thieving Magpie' which was playing as background music. There they bought a bottled of aged sipping whiskey for Bobby and a bag of coffee the shopkeeper had assured Sam was the strongest brew they had for Dean. With everything bagged and ready they walked out into the cold night air. Snow was covering cars and the sidewalk, growing thicker by the minute. Sam welcomed Lucifer's body heat as the Angel slid into place beside him and they headed back the way they came.

Sam and Lucifer stopped once more at the thrift store and picked out a few shirts for Castiel. Between the two of them they had three T-shirts, one sweater, and a warmer coat for the other angel. It was upsetting to keep in mind that Castiel was falling further and further each day and that soon he'd be dealing with humanities little faults himself.

They only made it halfway back to the motel before the storm really picked up and they were forced to duck into an old bus stop hut for shelter. They were lucky that the storm was blowing mostly at the back of the hut, giving them the best protection they were going to get from such a small structure. Sam tucked their bags together on the ground and huddled closer to Lucifer, his teeth chattering and fingers and toes going numb in the cold.

"Y-you don't think you could mojo us back?" Sam asked through clattering teeth.

Lucifer began kicking the ground. "I actually… _can't_."

"But you said…"

"I might not have been entirely truthful. You wanted Dean to get a motel and he hates being flown places. So, I exaggerated." Instead of being angry Sam just sighed and huddled in closer, shivering.

Lucifer looked over at the hunter, obviously worried by his reaction to the cold. He scooted closer, making sure every part of their bodies that could be touching were. "How are you supposed to keep me warm if you're cold?"

Sam was about to bite back with a sarcastic comment when suddenly there was a solid weight on his shoulders that hadn't been there a moment ago. It was warm and soft and felt alive. He glanced back as the weight slid over his shoulder and saw feathers all around him. He let out a strangled noise of surprise that might have been words if he'd had the capacity to form a coherent thought. All that he could manage was_'Lucifer's_ wings _are on me!'_ as he stared wide-eyed at the edge of a wing curling around his shoulder. When he reminded himself to blink and move he turned back towards Lucifer and realized that his other wing was out to the side of them helping to block the storm and keep a little more heat in. When his gaze managed to make it to Lucifer's face Sam realized he looked almost nervous.

"Had to keep you warm somehow, Sammy," Lucifer said in a monotone, not looking at Sam's face but seeming to inspect the wing that was in front of them. Sam couldn't quite bring himself to speak and just kept staring wide-eyed until Lucifer sighed, "Sorry. I'll just…" and he moved his wings as if to fold them away.

"No! Wait!" Sam said and automatically pulled his hand out from where it was tucked against Lucifer's side and put it on his outstretched wing.

Lucifer suddenly stiffened and the wing flinched away from Sam's hand as this time Lucifer was the one staring wide-eyed at Sam's hand.

"Sorry! Sorry. I… It's okay… I was just… surprised. I'm not bothered by them," Sam said carefully removing his hand. "Did I hurt you or something?"

Lucifer was more than a little stunned. Not many of his brothers had ever touched his wings, he hadn't been that close to most of the younger angels, and it had been a very long time since they had been touched at all. He couldn't quite believe Sam had dared to reach out and touch them, even if he had already been wrapped in them. It became obvious that he'd been silent for too long when Sam began shifting uncomfortably against him trying to huddle in the warmth and avoid touching his wings at the same time. "No Sam, I'm not hurt… Just _surprised_. Touching an angel's wings is a rather intimate gesture."

"Sorry," Sam winced, "I didn't even think about what I was doing. You wrapped them around me so… um. I didn't… So, this is what you meant when you said you had your wings back?" Clearly Sam was no more comfortable than Lucifer at the moment.

"Yes and no. They're obviously not usually manifested on the physical plane; I have to make the effort to show them like this. When they are, though, it's a lot easier to damage them." At this Sam winced again. "But yes, this is what I got back and even when you can't see them they're here so I can still fly." Lucifer knew he sounded wistful, but it was hard not to be when for the first time in a long time someone was close to him and not being cruel about it.

And oh, but Sam was a smart one and sometimes Lucifer loved it and sometimes it made him really uncomfortable. "Wait. What you got back? Are they not right or something? Is something wrong with them?" Sam reached out again, as if he wanted to check the wings for damage, but stopped himself and drew his hand back to Lucifer's side where he gripped tightly at his coat as if to remind himself not to move his hands.

He was looking very closely at Lucifer's wings which made him twitch nervously. "There's nothing wrong with them." Lucifer said harshly, then took a deep breath. "Well, nothing new anyway. It's just I only have one set where there should be three."

Sam looked a bit dazed at this. "Three…oh."

Lucifer lowered his outstretched wing a little and watched Sam's eyes follow it down. "I think the storm is easing Sam, we should probably get somewhere warmer."

"Right! We should get somewhere warmer. Let's head back to the motel." At this he bent down to pick up their bags and brush the snow off of them. He handed some to Lucifer before hesitatingly sliding his arm back around his waist for warmth. Lucifer couldn't sense anyone around them so he tucked one wing around his own shoulder and wrapped the other back around Sam for the walk back to the motel. Sam certainly didn't mind and Lucifer found it rather nice, even if his wings were a bit chilled afterwards.

When they got back to the room Lucifer was sharing with Castiel he shook the snow off of his wings and tucked them back away from the physical plane. Sam looked mildly disappointed before he shook himself out of it and spread out their purchases on the bed. "Now, we'll have to keep these a secret so we don't spoil the surprise. We can wrap them when we get back to Bobby's. Jo was going to pick up some wrapping paper." Sam pulled out a bag that he had left in the room and started tucking the purchases away.

He looked up with a raised eyebrow when Lucifer made a noise that sounded almost inquisitive. Lucifer finally sat down and said, "It's just interesting that you all get offended when you hide things from each other and keep secrets and then here you are with an important holiday that is centered on just that."

"There's a difference between keeping a secret that's dangerous or hurtful and a surprise. The point is to make someone happy unexpectedly and let them know that you were thinking about them. You give them something that says you care."

Lucifer snorted. "I don't think I've ever had a _good surprise_."

Sam grinned at him. "You will. I'm going to head back to my room and send Cas back over." He poked Lucifer in the chest. "Do _not_ go telling him what's for him and spoiling the surprise."

"Okay. Okay, fine." Lucifer collapsed dramatically back on the bed and pouted as Sam left. Until a very troubling thought occurred to him.

If Christmas was about showing someone you cared enough to try and make them happy by giving them something, then shouldn't he get Sam something?

How in all the levels of hell was he going to do that?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, we went a little fandom happy for early Christmas and I hope you enjoyed all of our references, we certainly enjoyed making up this nonsense. Can't be tamed.


	7. Hark! The Fallen Angels Sing

**A/N:** First off: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OMG! This chapter was so hard to write. Normally, I do the bulk of the writing (80-90%) while Blue fills in all the plot holes and pulls me out of slumps with her magic muse-ness. I might have forced her to write about half of this because I just couldn't make it happen. I also lost about 4 pages of this chapter to the void last week and had to restart form there. All in all it was a rough chapter. BUT WE MADE IT! and thank you all for sticking with us. There is a plot thing that will pick back up next chapter. Promise.

Also, it's time to play everyone's favorite game: NAME THAT FANDOM! Because we are self-indulgent little brats. Please enjoy this overly long, Christmas chapter!

* * *

Dean hadn't been happy about the sparsely decorated Christmas tree he'd found in the living room when they'd gotten back. But Sam had warned everyone, so Jo just rolled her eyes and didn't even look twice at Dean's furrowed brow or listen to his griping and stomping about. She, instead, focused on the pair of angels who were interested and curious about the contradictions involved in the holiday and the mix of traditions carried out during it.

If someone had told Joanna Beth Harvelle that she'd one day be spending Christmas with, not only two, real life angels, but that one of those angels would be Lucifer himself, she'd have laughed until she cried and recommended them a good mental hospital.

As it was, however, she was explaining how to decorate a Christmas tree to a pair of fallen angels. She had already explained that lights had to go on before anything else. Now she was explaining tinsel as they worked to get it all around the tree. Castiel still didn't seem to actually understand why, but he worked diligently regardless. Lucifer said he understood, though Jo doubted it, and was enthusiastically throwing the loose tinsel around, at one point he carefully draped some on Castiel's head while making sure he went unnoticed.

"If you're going to do that, then you should use the strings of tinsel, not the loose stuff," Jo commented off handedly.

Even though she made sure not to eye Castiel's new, glittery adornment he still took notice and tilted his head to the side, knocking the tinsel to the floor. "Why would using the strings of tinsel make a difference when he is simply putting it in my hair?" Lucifer added in his own confused look.

Jo gave the pair of them a look, as if they should have known this already. At her expression Lucifer's curiously confused face fell into a pout. "He could give you a halo. Make a circle out of it and stick it on your head. That would be more appropriate for an angel wouldn't it?" Her eyes went back and forth between the pair.

"Why would I give him a halo of tinsel? That doesn't make any sense at all." Lucifer pouted down at the tinsel still in his hands, like it would be able to make more sense of the situation than Jo.

Castiel frowned at Lucifer. "I think she is referring to how angels are often portrayed as having a circle of light above their heads. Around the time of Halloween Dean showed me some angel costumes, it was made to look like there was a circle sitting above the head on almost all of them." He picked up the piece of tinsel that had fallen off his head. "I suppose, now that I think of it, the tinsel does look similar to the costume's halo."

"Angels don't have anything like that. Why would we have little circles floating near us? That's just impractical." Lucifer folded his arms across his chest, lose tinsel still hanging from his fingers and glared at Jo like she was going out of her way to offend him now. She simply leveled him with her own stare.

"Well, how was I supposed to know!? I guess all the paintings are wrong then," she snapped, arms thrown in the air. She huffed and tossed a balled up string of tinsel at Lucifer. "It still would have been kind of funny." She picked up more tinsel and went back to where Castiel was still sitting close to the tree, but had paused in hanging the tinsel on it.

Castiel frowned at them both. "Perhaps some of the prophets who originally wrote everything down were able to perceive an angel's grace. It is like how only certain special people can hear an angel's true voice. They may have seen the grace and perhaps interpreted it as a halo of light. More of a glow though, than a circle." Castiel gave a slightly distressed look at Jo and Lucifer, as if asking for them to quit bickering.

Jo had figured out quickly after meeting the angel that she couldn't manage to hold anything like a grudge against Castiel. He was too sweet and too earnest about everything and it only seemed to get more pronounced as he became more human. Jo shrugged at Lucifer and went back to the tree. She didn't like making him mediate. It was a shame his brother was such an asshole. The fact that he was the devil was no excuse in her book.

They finished with the tinsel and Sam came into the room with a very abused looking box. He put it on the floor and opened it with a soft "This is Bobby's Christmas stuff, from before Karen died. He said we could use it, but be_ very_ careful."

Castiel turned to Lucifer and spoke in a hushed voice. "Karen is Bobby's wife. He was forced to kill her when a demon possessed her. It is how he first learned about the supernatural. Do not break these things," he finished sternly. He turned to Sam, face solemn, "I will be careful with what is in the box. But what is it?"

Sam grinned and returned back to a normal voice, pushing the sad thoughts away. "Christmas decorations!" He opened the box and inside were some rather tarnished looking Christmas balls and a bunch of strange ornaments, something green and leafy, as well as a vibrantly red glass bowl.

Jo reached in to pick up a handful of ornaments shaped like cars and grinned. "Alright!" Jo spent a moment untangling the strings of the ornaments and then showed Castiel how to hang them on the tree's branches. She pointed out that everything should be spread out and to not put two ornaments of the same color next to each other.

"I was under the impression that the decorations one put on a Christmas tree were supposed to have meaning," Lucifer muttered as he picked up the red bowl, sniffing at it as he flipped it over. Castiel glared at him for being rude before turning back to Jo. "Do these cars have some meaning I am not recognizing?" he tried, not wanting Castiel to scold him further.

"I don't think people put anything with special meanings on their trees anymore unless it's personal," Sam explained as he picked through the box. "I guess, since Bobby has had the salvage yard practically forever, that he's always been into cars. They must be his."

Jo hummed her agreement as she fiddled with the wire hook of an ornament modeled after an old truck. "Christmas balls are pretty typical, they're the standard ornament. Some people put pictures and things on their trees, too. You'll see a bunch of ornaments if you go out to any store at this time of year, there are all sorts of things you can stick on a tree."

Jo didn't even notice the contemplative look she got from Lucifer as she talked about stores. Sam continued to pull ornaments out of the box and hand them to Castiel and Jo to hang up. He pointedly ignored the mistletoe that was covering most of the bottom of the box. He was not explaining that to the angels. "Lucifer, are you going to put that bowl down and help decorate the tree?"

"No." Sam looked up from the box at this and looked like he was about to scold Lucifer as he turned the bowl around in his hands. "I like this bowl, it's pretty. Something should go in it." Lucifer really needed to not look at Sam sitting below him on the floor, it was highly distracting. Realizing there was still a bunch of loose tinsel he put it all in the bowl and looked back to Sam who now just looked amused. "What?"

"I think, normally, things like candy go in a bowl like that." Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh, which Lucifer did not appreciate. He really needed to stop looking down at Sam. This angle was making it hard for Lucifer to be irate with him, thought he wasn't sure why that was.

"Do we have candy?"

"No, next time somebody goes out to the store they'll have to get some. You can leave the… tinsel in there for now," Sam said, smiling warmly in a way that had Lucifer's stomach feel like it was turning in all different directions.

The mention of stores reminded Lucifer that he really needed to arrange to go out again without Sam if he was to get a gift. He really only cared about Sam and Castiel, and Castiel's gifts were already taken care of. Perhaps he should figure out a way to ask Jo next time Sam was not around. He looked back to where The Woman was sitting with his brother putting some heavier ornaments near the bottom of the tree, perhaps he should get Castiel to ask Jo instead. He would need to talk to his brother. After all, Castiel obviously had affection towards Dean and would certainly want to get the human a gift. He'd just have to make sure Castiel knew that getting gifts for those you cared about was part of the human Christmas tradition. Castiel wouldn't be able to refuse. Then he wouldn't need to deal with The Woman on his own.

His chance to speak with Castiel came much sooner than Lucifer had expected. After the tree had been decorated Castiel had gone off to find Dean, who had been missing since they'd returned. The angel had found his charge not too long after. They'd also gotten into a loud disagreement before long. Lucifer had been about to interfere, but Sam had insisted that he let them "work it out" on their own. He'd grudgingly agreed and had followed Castiel to the rooftop when the fighting was over.

The younger angel was standing still, back straight and arms folded across his chest. He was looking out across the horizon with what would have been a blank expression if not for his eyes. They were dark with emotion.

Lucifer didn't say anything as he stood beside his brother. He waited for the eventual outburst of frustration that was sure to come.

Castiel's wings beat wildly in aggravation, still tucked into the in between space of the realities. "Why does he insist on shunning everything that could bring him happiness?" Oh, how Lucifer wished he could answer that. "This is supposed to be a time of happiness and family and he will not have anything to do with it. All for what? Some bitter resentment towards his past?"

All at once the tension in Castiel's pose left and he no longer stood so stiffly. Though he still stood straight, Castiel seemed to curl in on himself. "I don't understand why he won't let it go and just try to be happy."

Lucifer shrugged. "I've no idea, brother."

Castiel sighed, the expression so human it startled Lucifer for a moment. He forgot sometimes, in the rush of all his own new experiences, that Castiel was falling. Sky blue eyes turned their focus on Lucifer. "You wished to speak with me?"

"There's time later if you wish to be alone," Lucifer said. He knew how he was when his temper flared. Lucifer wished to be near no one and was often volatile and destructive in his anger. Castiel was more subdued, but his agitation had not quite lessened.

However, the other angel shook his head. "No, stay. What is on your mind?"

Lucifer explained that he wanted to go out to the shops to get Sam a gift for the holiday, as it was tradition. He told Castiel that since he cared about Dean, he should get him a gift and if he did, perhaps he might get more into the spirit of things. When Castiel was on board with the plan, Lucifer told him they'd need someone to take them out, both angel's being woefully unskilled at normal human interaction and lacking the ability to drive or find stores on their own. Castiel agreed that Jo was a good option and they set off to find her.

Castiel had been blunt and straightforward in his quest for help. He explained to Jo that they wanted to go out shopping without either of the Winchester brothers knowing about it so that they could acquire gifts for Christmas. Jo had agreed, excited at the idea of sneaking around under Sam and Dean's noses.

It was just after breakfast the next day that Jo snatched up the keys to Ellen's car and met the angels outside, running out the door with a hurried "Borrowing the car, Mom! Gotta grab some stuff!" They were turning onto the road by the time Ellen burst through the front doors, shouting unheard words at them.

They weren't two minutes away from the house when Jo's phone started ringing. She gave it an anxious look before she tossed it at Castiel and told him to answer it and explain. She figured he was the least likely to get yelled at. "Hello Ellen. No, I cannot, Joanna is driving and that is not safe." He paused for a long moment and looked like he was struggling with an answer. "I have been informed that people are not supposed to ask questions about things around Christmas as it can spoil the surprise. Yes… I am not sure. We will stay as safe as possible, I promise. Yes. Please do not tell them we are with her. Good. Thank you." He hung up smiling and Lucifer looked shocked.

Jo grinned as she took her phone back and slipped it into her coat pocket. "I knew it was a good idea to hand the phone to you. Time to hit the mall!"

Lucifer sat with his arms folded across his chest. "How does that even work? She would have been spouting death threats at me if I'd have told her the same."

"It's because Castiel is cuter." Jo said grinning, winking at Lucifer in the rear view mirror. At this both angels looked down at themselves, frowned, then exchanged a look that clearly signaled that they both though Jo was insane. She just laughed, turned the music up, and kept driving.

They made it into town and pulled into the parking lot of a very large building. Jo called it a mall and there was a sign labeling it The Empire Mall. They got out of the car and both angels made to head towards the stores before they were stopped by Jo. "Rule number one of Christmas shopping: Everyone is insane. The cars will run you over here in the parking lot if you are not careful, people will be very rude to you, and there are crowds that don't care about you and will knock you over if you do not pay attention." She fixed both of them with a pointed stare. As if to prove her point a car came tearing around a corner, tires making a light screeching sound as pedestrians crowded out of the way. "You need to stay nearby at all times. Do not wander off. I mean it. I want to be able to see you at all times, I've never been to this mall before so I'm not actually sure what's here okay?" They nodded their understanding, both very much out of their depth.

With a grin Jo grabbed both of their arms and pulled. "Now let's go find some presents for your boys."

The angels looked confused but followed her into the mall.

The first thing Lucifer noticed was that the mall was quite different from the shops he and Sam had been to before. It was all inside, which was very nice since he could feel the cold now and wouldn't have to deal with it. It also had a huge variety of stores and was full of people crowding into small spaces and moving about quickly. Lucifer was trying very hard not to be overwhelmed, this was a bit much. Castiel looked slowly around at the multitude of stores around them and seemed to be thinking very hard. He then started walking towards a store called Claire's that seemed to be crowded with people. Jo looked surprised and vaguely horrified and went after him motioning for Lucifer to follow. They found Castiel in front of a "Best Friends" jewelry display looking at it like it might tell him all the answers to any questions he's ever had.

"Hey, Castiel, why'd you pick this store? What are you looking at?" asked Jo, eyeing up the displayed with mild distain.

"It seemed to have a lot of people in it so I thought it would have good gifts. Dean is my best friend." He motioned to the display in front of him, "But, I do not think he would appreciate these bracelets as a gift." Lucifer leaned around his brother's shoulder to look at the potential presents with him until he Jo made a choked off sound behind them. They both turned away and saw her smiling like it was painful and turning bright red.

She let out a giggle and then tried to compose herself. "You're right, I don't think they'd really match with anything he has." She started tugging them out of the store. "Let's look somewhere else." She was still giggling, Lucifer found it very disturbing.

They made their way through the crowds, Jo steering them away from the more crowded shops. The corridor was wide, but split down the middle with kiosks and venders, each with their own type of product. One caught Castiel's eye and he wandered over, Jo and Lucifer right behind him. It was a fairly small table covered with displays. In the displays were cards of all types – trading, playing, and tarot. The sign hoisted above the table read Clow's Card Cart in spindly writing more at home on the front of a fairy tale book than a mall. It seemed to be run by a kind looking man with long, black hair, tied loosely back, and small glasses perched on his nose.

Lucifer began paging through a booklet that showed off the different designs of tarot cards available. Jo and Castiel looked at the display of trading cards. Each one depicted a colorful, little monster on it and them a few lines of text describing it and its powers. Jo remembered kids at her school when she was younger being obsessed with them. She'd never paid much attention. She'd had real monsters to deal with. She didn't need to play with pretend ones.

"I've never seen creatures like this before," Castiel said as he looked over the many different kinds. A card with a strange looking bee creature with huge barbs for hands seemed to have captured Castiel's attention. "They are very interesting."

Jo smiled. "They're part of a game kids play. It's been around for ages." Castiel nodded and continued to look the cards over, probably wondering how such things might exists in real life, if at all possible. She walked over to Lucifer and peered around his shoulder. He was glaring down at card that had a rather unflattering depiction of "The Devil" on it. Jo decided that they'd spent enough time looking at cards and pulled Lucifer and Castiel away before something was broken.

They were a good three stores down the corridor before she let go of either angel.

"What were those supposed to be?" Lucifer growled. He kept throwing nasty looks back towards the kiosk, even though they could hardly see it any more through the crowds and other venders.

Jo patted his arm sympathetically. "You've got to remember. You're a bad guy on Earth. And almost everyone knows about it. You can't get upset every time you're portrayed in a negative way."

Lucifer gave her a withering look. "Since when am I a goat?"

"Since about the fifth century," Castiel remarked off handedly. Jo couldn't help herself, she doubled over in laughter. Lucifer just ran and hand over his face and shook his head, obviously done with trying to understand humans for the moment.

The three of them continued on down the corridor, stopping to poke around in interesting looking stores and kiosks. They were currently looking around a pet store. Jo chatted with the quiet, mousy lady with long auburn hair, Molly her name tag had said, at the cashier desk and petted her small, long-haired, white dog. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Molly had cooed. "He's such a good dog. He even gets along with my cats back at home. Don't you, Heen?" The dog, hearing its name, wheezed happily up at them. Molly had told Jo he'd never been one for barking.

From the back of the store Jo could hear the mumbled voices of Lucifer and Castiel. Lucifer made a comment and all Jo could make out was the word "hellhounds" before Castiel's voice cut in, sharp and clear. "I do not think Dean would appreciate any reminders of hellhounds. Do not bring it up in his presence. Ever."

Jo flinched and chanced a look over at Molly, who was looking over in the direction of the angels with a confused expression. She didn't look overly concerned and Jo thanked her lucky stars for whatever made Molly write off Castiel and Lucifer's oddness and their hasty retreat with only mild confusion. She must have had very strange friends of her own.

After some more wandering through the crowds they stopped in front of a mall map. Jo and Castiel looked it over while Lucifer was off to the side, reading a flyer he'd been given by someone while they were walking. "Do you guys even know what you want to get them?" Jo asked, reading the list of stores.

"Not really," Castiel admitted. They'd only planned as far as wanting to get the Winchesters a gift. Not what they'd actually get them. "Maybe something from there, the apothecary. They should have things useful to hunters there."

Jo nodded. She'd heard Bobby refer people to that store before when they needed weird ingredients for spells or rituals. She was pretty sure it was run by at least one ex-hunter. Lucius, she thought the guy's name might be. She'd never been there herself, but if Bobby was recommending it to people it must be good. "Great, let's go."

"Hey, Jo," Lucifer said, still staring down at the flyer in his hands. "What's a 'Super Nanny'?"

"What?" She looked at the flyer and read it. Phil's Babysitting Service. Unruly children? Not a problem – Super Nanny's got nothing on us! "Uh, super nanny is a T.V. show about a lady who goes around and helps parents learn how to deal with their children. Kinda stupid, really."

Lucifer gave the flyer one last contemplative look before balling it up and tossing it away.

On their way to the apothecary they stopped at a store that sold nothing but suits. Lucifer had thought it'd be a good idea to see if they could buy the brothers new FBI suits. Jo had been hesitant. Harkness & Jones Menswear looked a bit high end for them. Every suit inside was neatly pressed and many of them were wrapped carefully in plastic. While the angels looked around Jo casually flipped over one of the price tags and almost blacked out when she read how much the simple, black suit cost. She hauled the angels out, casting a wary glance at the pair of sales men who seemed to be deep in conversation over the counter.

If by deep in conversation she meant about ready to have at each other right there on the sale's floor for the world to see.

Jo overheard a snippet of their conversation as she was leaving. "Jack, we've barely been out of bed for two hours, we cannot do that_ here_!"

She sighed and continued on their way. "No suits."

There were a few more shops that caught their attention before they made it to Malfoy and Holmes. A strange looking kiosk shaped like a phone box painted a rich blue had a large array of watches of all sorts. It seemed to be run by a man with short hair and big ears wearing a leather jacket and a smiling blonde young lady in a union jack shirt. There had also been a book store called A. Ziraphale's Athenaeum. Its sign boasted of rare and unusual books. They would have made the stop, but the shop was inexplicably closed with little more than a tiny sign in the window reading "Sorry to miss you. Closed for the day. Please come back." Castiel had stared down the sign for several minutes before they'd moved on. When Jo asked him about it he said, "I felt like there was someone I knew in there. But it was nothing."

They pushed their way through the thickening crowd. It was just about lunch hour and many last minute shoppers were using the time to get in on the sales. Jo might have been feisty but she was still small and as a result she got shoved and pushed a lot, even with her pair of angelic buffers. She had to congratulate herself, however, for not losing her cool. She kept fairly calm the whole time, even when a whale of a man had nearly knocked her over in his rush to get to the food court (she would have fallen but Lucifer had grabbed her arm just in time to steady her). If she hadn't been trying to set an example for the angels she would have had some very unkind and threatening words for most of the people around her.

Lucifer, apparently, didn't give a damn about her example because he was making his way through the crowd, right towards the man who had knocked into her, the set of his shoulders hostile. If Jo didn't stop him he was going to do something very unkind to the man-whale. In all honesty she was about to let him, but then she heard her mother's voice in the back of her head harping about Jo not having a sense of responsibility and how she let the devil run amok and blah blah blah…

She ran after him, trying not to push too many people out of her way, Castiel was following her, apologizing to those she didn't manage to avoid. Lucifer was hardly a foot away from the man when Jo grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him backwards. He didn't come easily, but once he realized it was Jo tugging him he stopped. "What are you doing?" she hissed, continuing to pull him further from the large man.

Lucifer shot him a glare, but didn't fight against Jo's hold. "He knocked you over, you could have been hurt. I was going to show him what a bad idea that was."

Jo stopped and looked at Lucifer. He'd chased after that man because he'd thought she could have been hurt. He'd been trying to protect her, albeit in a slightly unusual way. Thinking about it she felt something warm settle in her chest as she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Luce, but public threats are frowned upon in these parts, and I really don't feel like telling Sam how his angel got arrested for defending my honor." He gave her a confused and slightly shocked look. She patted his arm and they rejoined Castiel on their way, her mood heightened.

She still felt like she should get an award for not killing anyone.

Jo walked into the apothecary and took a deep breath of the herbal smelling air to try and calm down for a moment. She hated the holiday shopping season. There was an older, long-haired blond man behind the counter talking to a younger man who must have been his son. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation, something about running out to pick up something and severing something, as Lucifer and Castiel separated and begun looking at things around the store.

Castiel was standing in front of a large shelf of various herbs when Jo walked up to him. "I am surprised that they have so many, most of these are rather hard to find. It would be convenient if we already knew what herbs we would need in the future." The younger blond man watched Castiel and Jo with a suspicious look on his face as they poked around the herbs. Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at some of the herbs, he looked like he saw something completely unexpected, he turned to ask the blond about it when he was interrupted.

"Why in all the hells would you even mix those together, you've completely ruined it! Do you have any idea how useful that could have been!?" Lucifer was yelling at someone on the other side of the store. Castiel looked at Jo and rolled his eyes as they went to go investigate.

Lucifer was hovering over a man who nearly matched him in height with dark curly hair and rather pronounced cheekbones. He had a scowl on his face that stubbornly said 'I'm smarter than you and I am right about everything.' Lucifer was nearly snarling as he continued, "You've melted right through that bowl! Do you have any idea how old that was?!"

"It's my store and my bowl, I can melt through it if I want. Besides, it was an experiment." The curly-haired man was wearing gloves and he went to move the half melted bowl and clean the counter. "I am Mr. Holmes. Did you come over here because you needed something or are you just here to yell and be irritating? You're obviously not from around here."

The man gave Lucifer a quick once over, his eyes darting over Jo and Castiel when they came to stand beside Lucifer as well. "You and the one in the overcoat seem to both be from somewhere else, not sure where. He obviously travels a lot," the man said, nodding at Castiel. "He looks out of place in his skin too, probably hiding something, not sure what, though. The pair of you look unsavory, then again, so do more than half the people who shop here regularly. Just keep your hands to yourself and ask if you wish to look at anything. And please, ma'am, do not pull out any of those pocket knives in here. This is supposed to be a respectable business."

"Excuse me." Jo was wide-eyed and more than a little insulted a by the implication that she was not respectable. Though, Lucifer did look quite unsavory, she had to admit. "What kind of shopkeeper are you, sitting there and insulting your customers? And how the hell do you know I have pocket knives on me?" Somewhere behind her she heard the young blond man mutter something about not again before walking off towards the back.

The curly haired man rolled his eyes. "You're obviously one of those hunters that come by so often to buy some of our more unusual stock and they've always got weapons on them. Judging by your build and what you're wearing there was no question that a pocket knife would be your choice and judging by your general demeanor there's no question that you would be carrying more than one. Though, you don't look very experienced, your hands are very clean and there are hardly any callouses on them at all. You don't move like you have and scarring which is also common among your kind. Obviously, you're rather new to this kind of lifestyle."

Jo was about to jump across the counter at the obnoxious 'Mr. Holmes' and show him just what she thought of him with her fist when a slightly older man, short and solid looking, came in and yelled "SHERLOCK!" in such a commanding voice everyone in the shop froze. The man was wearing a very cuddly looking sweater but had a very angry look on his face. "Wasn't the whole point of getting a store so that you could actually sell things to people? Stop being so mean." Here he turned to Jo and Castiel, "Sorry for him, he's always like this. Don't take it personally." And he tried to smile.

"But John, they were-"

"They were _nothing_, Sherlock. They are obviously Christmas shopping. Stop making things even more difficult for people during the holidays." That is when John noticed Lucifer. "Hey didn't I see the other day?"

Lucifer suddenly remembered where he's seen the man before. "You're one of the Mr. Watsons. I quite liked your store. Much better customer service… Even with the guy shooting arrows."

John flinched. "Yes well, Clint is always like that too. Anyway I won't hold up your shopping any longer. Happy Christmas!" He turned back to Sherlock with a scowl back on his face. They could hear him scolding the taller man while they made their way back to the store entrance without buying anything.

As they left Jo thought to herself that she'd never wanted to punch someone as badly as she wanted to punch that Holmes guy right about now. Her fists were still clenched at her sides when Castiel made a sharp left and walked into a jewelry store called Elric Brothers Jewelers. Castiel was bent over a display filled with rings.

Jo came to stand beside him and put a hand on her hip. "What is it with you and jewelry, Cas?"

Castiel looked over at her. "Aren't you supposed to give people you like a lot jewelry? Like rings. I think Dean would like a ring better."

Jo raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to get Dean a ring?"

Lucifer came up beside her. "Isn't that what you do?"

"Only when you're proposing!" she sighed. Castiel tilted his head and glanced at Lucifer to see if he understood.

"Proposing what?"

Jo rolled her eyes. Thousands of years these two had been watching Earth and they didn't know what rings meant. "Marriage. It's how you propose marriage."

Castiel glanced down at his hand with wide eyes and a confused look of concern. Jo spotted a ring that she knew Dean had once owned sitting on Castiel's finger and she almost screamed. That idiot had given Castiel a ring and she'd just told him it was how people asked to marry each other. She was about to correct her explanation when Lucifer spoke up again.

"Well, that really pink store had friendship rings…"

Jo groaned. These two were going to kill her. "You know what, Cas. Get him a ring. He's already given you one, right?"

So, they took their time picking out a ring for Dean. Castiel ended up choosing simple, stainless steel band with a tiger etched along it, looking like it was running. Pleased with his gift Castiel lead the way out. They'd made their way through most of the mall by that point. Lucifer scowled as they made their way back to the car. He'd failed to find anything that Sam would like. Castiel had found a gift for Dean and Jo had mentioned that all of her shopping was done. Lucifer was the only one who was walking away empty handed.

Jo steered them to the side just as they were nearing the exit. "While we're here, I need some shampoo. I'm getting low and this place has the best hair stuff. It's my guilty pleasure."

She ushered them into a store filled with bottle upon bottle of soaps and conditioners. Signs hung from the ceiling, clearly labeling every area and what it carried – shampoo, conditioner, lotions, body and hand soaps. Tables cluttered the store, each piled high with different types of products in a rainbow of colors. Everything was fragrant and clean smelling. Candles were lit around the store, kept high and out of reach, casting dancing shadows on everything and creating a relaxed sort of setting.

Jo made her way over to the shampoos while Castiel began speaking with the elderly lady who had come out from around the front desk. Lucifer trailed after Jo, reading the labels on a few interesting looking bottles as he went. As he was reading the list of scents available a thought struck him. Sam had long hair, certainly more than the other men in his company, and there was almost never much shampoo in the shower. He could get Sam some shampoo! It was perfect. He glanced up to find Jo and ask her what kind of smells Sam would like but she'd joined in the conversation between Castiel and the old lady and they were all popping open the caps and smelling them.

Were Lucifer not on a mission to find a good gift he would have laughed at the look of complete confusion on Castiel's face while the women went on about whatever it was they were talking about.

Ready to finally have a gift picked out Lucifer started going through each of the shampoos until he found one he thought Sam would like.

In the end he settled on a shampooed that smelled like "fall apples" if the bottle was to be believed. Lucifer had no idea when apples smelled like in the fall but the shampoo itself had smelled nice enough. He met Jo and Castiel at the counter where they had been going between chatting and watching Lucifer go through bottle after bottle. He set his choice down on the counter and rooted around the inside pocket of his coat before pulling out a twenty dollar bill. He paid and grabbed his bag.

The old lady waved them off with a "Thank you for shopping at Yubaba's Bath House. Come again, dears!"

Jo gave him a dark look, but said nothing until they were in the car and heading back to Singer Salvage. "Where did you get money?"

Lucifer gave her a look like she'd just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Other people. The guy who almost knocked you over, a nasty kid who kept pushing me, a man who was muttering unkind things about Cas. No one who didn't deserve to lose their money."

Jo glared at him. "You can't just go and steal people's stuff! What if you got caught?"

"Trust me," Lucifer said, leveling Jo with a deadpan expression. "They'd never find any proof."

"Just… no more, okay?" Jo focused her attention back on the road.

Lucifer huffed. "Dean does it. He's the one who showed me how." Jo didn't answer this, just sighed and continued driving.

When they got back only Bobby and Ellen were home. The three of them headed right upstairs where Jo showed them how to wrap and bag gifts. It was a surprisingly quick affair. The angels measured everything perfectly, wrapping the gifts quickly and expertly. Jo smiled at herself when she'd been surprised. She'd forgotten for a minute that both of them weren't human. Watching them, though, no one would guess that they weren't people. Awkward people, but people all the same.

Jo was surprised to realize that she was happy with their new little life. Sure, there were angels running around trying to end the world and her and her mom had no more Roadhouse, but they still had family with Bobby and the Winchesters. The family even seemed to be growing thanks to the addition of a pair of angelic beings. Her life was far from perfect or easy or normal. Her family hunted things that went bump in the night and told heaven where to shove its self-righteous attitude. Jo and her mom needed to find a way to make money aside from odd jobs. There were still a lot of things that needed fixing in their lives. But at the moment, she was happier than she'd been in a while. Christmas was just around the corner and she was surrounded by family. Jo felt like things couldn't get much better.

Shockingly, Castiel and Lucifer both managed to keep quiet about the Christmas presents that they bought for the Winchesters until Christmas. And if Jo smiled a really silly smile every time she saw Castiel fidget with the ring on his finger and snorted her soda through her nose when Lucifer decided to ruffle Sam's hair one day while lounging around, then nobody noticed.

It was Christmas Eve and Bobby and Ellen were making some delicious smelling burgers in the kitchen when Jo looked over to Sam questioningly and then looked at the bottom of the tree. It took a minute for Sam to figure out what she was asking and when he did he wanted to smack himself in the forehead. He looked back at her and nudged his head towards the angels in the hope that Jo would make sure they stayed distracted. They seemed to be hypnotized by the movie on the T.V. It was 'The Year Without a Santa Claus' and Lucifer apparently thought the Heat Miser was hilarious.

Sam went upstairs to get the gifts that he had hidden away in his room. After his shopping trip with Lucifer he had managed to drag Dean out to go Christmas shopping. Not that he'd been enthusiastic about it, but at least he had gone and Sam wouldn't have to deal with his older brother freaking out about not having gifts for people that had gifts for him. He gathered the presents and headed back downstairs to put them under the tree, but hesitated in the doorway when he heard Castiel asking Dean why the movie made it seem important that there was snow at Christmas when very few places actually got any. Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked over questioningly at Sam and his armful of presents.

Dean was starting to sound grumpy while trying to explain Christmas to Castiel and Lucifer cut the conversation off with "I thought Christmas gifts were meant to be opened on Christmas Day. Is that not how it goes?" He seemed perturbed that he might be wrong. Dean glared at the gifts in Sam's arms and then sat next to Castiel on the couch frowning.

"No, you're right. But Christmas gifts belong under the Christmas tree, so it's time to put them there," Dean said off handedly.

"Is that not Santa's job? I am confused by how they have turned a Saint into this magical man who delivers gifts." Castiel tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"We're all too old to believe in Santa. Not that we ever did." Dean said, his tone sour and posture defensive.

"Santa is usually something parents tell their children about so that the children are surprised when they wake up on Christmas morning to gifts. Parents usually stay up late and put them out." Explained Sam as he started arranging the gifts under the tree. He found himself hoping that Lucifer didn't notice that there was more than they had shopped for together. He wanted the angel to be surprised.

Lucifer looked over at Jo who just grinned and nodded. "I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared upstairs. Sam looked over suspiciously at Jo and was about to ask what she'd done when Lucifer reappeared with his arms full of more gifts. Sam looked wide-eyed at Lucifer and then back to Jo. "When did you even manage to pull that off?"

"We're just sneaky like that." Jo smirked at him and got up to help Lucifer put the gifts around the tree. "Honestly, I was surprised when you guys didn't notice. Then doubly surprised when both the angels managed not to spill the beans."

Castiel cut in with a solemn, "I was told spoiling the surprise at Christmas was a very bad thing." He nodded to himself in confirmation. "You seem pleasantly surprised already and you will not even open your gifts until tomorrow. Clearly a success." He turned to Dean smiling, "Are you also pleasantly surprised?"

Sam was amused by Dean's flabbergasted face. "Umm, yeah, I guess. You got me a gift?" Sam couldn't decide if he should break this up or not, if Dean started blushing he was going to start laughing.

Ellen came in then to tell them the burgers were ready, and stopped when she got a look around the room. "What's this? I guess it is about time we put everything under the tree. Well come on and get dinner, don't'cha know that you're supposed to go to bed early on Christmas eve so the morning comes faster?"

Castiel looked at her confused. "But sleeping does not make time move faster, it just feels strange."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. "That's just because you're an angel and have this funky time warp thing you do. For humans it works."

Castiel gave Dean a look. "We do not warp time unless we are making a point to."

As everyone filed into the kitchen Jo took a crack at explaining sleeping to Castiel and when she failed to get him to understand Sam tried. Most of the dinner discussion was about sleep and some other Christmas traditions. The angels chimed in with facts about the Saints and where the traditions actually came from. After a while everyone was laughing and happy. Even Dean couldn't keep the scowl on his face after too long.

After everything Ellen and Bobby had added a few more gifts to the pile and gone to bed. Dean found himself alone on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. Castiel had vanished a while ago, Dean assumed to find something to help him pass the time. Sam had gone upstairs nearly an hour ago to sleep and Lucifer disappeared somewhere, and man how he hoped it wasn't up into Sam's bed again. That was just weird. It had been unsettling enough having just one angel around even if Castiel had come to mean a lot to him and practically become family. Having a second angel around was just strange, especially since it was the freaking Devil and worse because Sam seemed to like him.

Dean stared off into space near the Christmas tree. He couldn't quite believe they were getting a real Christmas with something resembling a real family. After all, Bobby and Ellen and Jo were the closest thing he had to family besides Sam, and the angels were on their way to being adopted at this point. He got up to poke at the Christmas gifts under the tree. There were a lot more gifts than he thought there would be, it looked like everyone had found a way to sneak out and get gifts for everyone else. He was glad now that Sam had talked him into shopping – it would have sucked to be the only one not to get gifts for everyone else. He admitted to himself that he'd been pretty grumpy about Christmas when they had surprised him with the tree and plans to actually do something. He couldn't help but be more enthusiastic now that he had a great burger in his belly and was sitting in front of a Christmas tree with presents under it in a house filled with family. He only hoped Sam kept all the touchy-feely, chick-flick crap down to a minimum in the morning.

That was when Dean noticed that the Christmas box still had decorations in it. That was when Dean remembered that the box had _mistletoe_ in it. Tons of it. And that the box was right there in front of the closet. He grinned to himself and then went to get the box. Hilariously embarrassing kisses would certainly make it easier to keep away from any chick-flick moments Sam would try to spring on him.

Going through the box he saw there really was a ton of mistletoe. He hung the bundles anywhere he could think to put one where someone might get caught. There was one on the doorway into the study and into the kitchen, one just above the tree, a few scattered in the kitchen and living room, one near the front door and a few more in random places. He was sure at least Jo would play along and Castiel would probably take the rules too seriously. The morning would have presents and embarrassment. Awesome! With that last thought and after tucking the now mostly empty box back in the closet, Dean finally went upstairs to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up with Lucifer curled around him yet again. He wasn't sure what it meant that he hadn't even woken up when the angel had snuck into bed with him or when he'd managed to get half his body on top of him. He tried to shift out from under Lucifer until he looked up at him. "Good morning, Sam." He still hadn't actually moved except to turn his face towards Sam.

"Good morning. I thought you didn't need to sleep anymore." Sam gave up on moving and just curled around Lucifer for a moment. It was Christmas and it was noticeably colder outside of the covers, it was okay to take advantage a little today. It wasn't like Lucifer minded anyway if he kept getting into bed with him.

"It turns out I still do need rest, just not a whole lot." He snuggled closer, a happy hum rumbling from his chest. "Besides, I thought it might make morning come faster and I was bored all by myself after Castiel got tired and went to sit in Dean's room." He closed his eyes again and lay on Sam, his head tucked under Sam's chin and completely relaxed.

Since Lucifer couldn't see him anyway Sam smiled down at him. Maybe after Christmas he'd actually panic about the fact that he was okay with Satan in his bed and even found him adorable. But that wasn't something to worry about on Christmas morning. "Come on, we should get up so we can get downstairs and open presents." He nudged Lucifer to try and make him get up but instead he made a disgruntled noise and mumbled something into Sam's chest. "What was that?"

He sighed and picked his head up. "I said, but it's cold. It snowed more overnight. I have decided I definitely do not like the cold. Not at all."

Sam laughed a little, but he knew it was time to get up. "Well sorry, you're about to get a lot colder." He nudged Lucifer off of him and got out of bed to head to the bathroom down the hall listening to Lucifer's mumbled complaints and smiling to himself. He hoped Dean didn't find out about how this kept happening. It had the potential to get messy. Hopefully, his bother stayed as clueless about this as he did most other things not directly related to a job.

What Sam didn't realize was that Dean would be distracted by the angel in his own bed.

Dean woke feeling a bit warmer than he expected in his room at Bobby's, the house wasn't a bad place, but it did tend to get drafty in the winter. He was lying warm and comfortable on his stomach with his face nearly buried in the pillows and he really didn't want to get up. He stretched a little and was about to make an attempt to get out of bed when he realized why his bed was so warm. Castiel was curled up asleep next to him in the bed, in what seemed to be some pajama pants he's pulled out of Dean's bag and a T-shirt, and completely dead to the world. Castiel hadn't even twitched when Dean moved to look at him.

Still half asleep Dean reached out and pushed some of Castiel's hair out of his face before he thought about what he was doing. Before he could freak out about it Castiel wrinkled his nose and Dean just moved his hand to his shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Cas, time to get up. It's Christmas morning."

Castiel blinked awake and looked at Dean fuzzily. Dean was still disturbed by the mounting evidence of the angel's impending humanity. Dean tried not to let it ruin his mood. "Morning," said Castiel in a sleep roughened voice. "How does Christmas morning work?" He was still curled in a ball as he asked, obviously as unwilling as Dean had been to uncurl from the warmth of the bed.

Dean's lips twitched into an almost smile as he explained. "We get up and make sure we're warm, then go downstairs with everyone to open all the gifts that we left under the tree last night." Castiel nodded, his mouth pouting, probably about getting out of bed. "But Cas, why are you in my bed?"

Castiel blinked slowly, obviously still waking up. "I was tired. It was cold. And I am most comfortable near you. Should I not have? You told me to stop waking you up when it was early in the morning so I didn't wake you to ask." He frowned and looked worried.

"No no, it's fine. Not like there wasn't room." At this Dean finally managed to convince himself to get out of the warm bed. And if his motivation was also to calm down his suddenly racing heart rate no one was any the wiser. "Better get up before someone comes looking for us. You're allowed to open Christmas presents in pajamas if you don't feel like getting dressed." Dean heard movement in the rest of the house as he walked to the bathroom and back, it smelled like someone had started the coffee and he could hear Sam and Jo moving around in their rooms. As he walked back to his room still in his pajama pants he nodded a greeting to Jo who was heading down the stairs, still clad in her fuzzy pants and too-large shirt from the night before. It looked like everyone agreed that you just weren't meant to get dressed on Christmas.

He got back to his room and found Castiel sitting up on the bed in his borrowed pajamas and wrapped in the comforter from the bed. "C'mon Cas, I saw everyone else heading downstairs. Time to go." The angel got up when his arm was tugged and followed Dean down the stairs with the comforter still wrapped around him. Dean was definitely not telling Sam how he'd woken up that morning.

When Dean and Castiel got downstairs, Castiel settled himself on the couch and wrapped the blanket more firmly around himself while Dean went to the kitchen for coffee. Bobby and Ellen were already in the kitchen with coffee in hand and Sam soon walked in to get some for himself. Ellen was smirking like she knew something that nobody else did but Dean ignored it as he wandered back into the living room with his coffee. Castiel was still curled up under blankets right in the middle of the couch, but Lucifer had joined him and stolen a bit of blanket for himself and seemed to be wearing Sam's pajamas, the bottoms of the too-long pants flopping over his feet. Life was getting more and more disturbing. He sat on Castiel's other side, "Are you really that cold Cas?"

"Yes, it got colder last night and there is more snow on the ground. I don't like it at all." At this he seemed to try and snuggle deeper into his stolen comforter.

Jo came into the living room just as Ellen and Sam were coming in from the kitchen. "Woah! Wait!" Ellen and Sam froze and looked at Jo inquisitively. Jo just pointed up, "Mistletoe, you guys need to kiss. That's the rule." She grinned while Dean tried to hide a smirk and the angels looked confused.

"Fine fine, come here you giant." Ellen tugged Sam a little lower and kissed him on the cheek. Sam rolled his eyes with a laugh and then leaned back up and kissed her on the forehead. Ellen scowled a little at that but continued into the living room. "When did that get up there?"

Luckily, she didn't notice Dean's smirk because that's when Lucifer asked "Why did you have to kiss because of a plant?"

Ellen settled herself in the armchair and took a sip of her coffee. "One of those pesky traditions again. There's a bunch of myths about it. Something involving the Norse Gods, I'm pretty sure."

Lucifer glanced up at the bit of mistletoe. "More pagan practices. Do Christians know about all of this? Or do they just not care?"

Sam sat on the arm of the couch next to Lucifer. "Most of them have no idea. They don't even usually bother to find out why they do the things they do."

"Who cares? We need to start opening presents or I'm heading back into the kitchen and making breakfast," Dean said over his now empty coffee mug.

So they began. Ellen got up from the chair and started pulling the gifts out from under that tree, handing them off to Bobby or Jo to give to whoever they belonged to. When everyone had their own little pile Jo plopped herself on the floor and tore into her gifts with the gusto of a five year old. She wound up with a small pile of new clothes from Ellen, a leather bound journal from Bobby, a blade sharpening kit from Dean, and an impressive looking knife from Sam, Castiel, and Lucifer. When she had unwrapped the knife (after she had stopped staring at it in awe) she launched herself at group of hunters and angels, babbling thanks, before resuming her spot on the floor in front of Ellen in the arm chair.

Everyone insisted Castiel and Lucifer go next. They went back and forth until there was a pile of wrapping paper surrounding the couch. Castiel was looking over his new shirts with quiet interest. The only thing that had kept Dean from grumbling about how Castiel never let him buy clothes before was the fact that Castiel's face had lit up when he'd unwrapped the pair of work boots Dean had gotten for him to replace Jimmy's old dress shoes that were beginning to really show some wear and tear and certainly couldn't be comfortable for the now falling angel to run around in. Castiel was also wearing one of the protection charms Bobby had given him and Lucifer. Jo had given both angels some basic weapons to call their own. Lucifer was currently sifting through a duffle bag full of shirts and assorted knick-knacks involved in basic living.

"This way you can stop taking all of my stuff," Sam said good naturedly. Even after they'd gotten Lucifer his own set of clothes the archangel still had a habit of wearing Sam's clothes whenever he could. Dean had suggested the present in the hopes Lucifer would stop. Sam had agreed to it, not because he thought Lucifer would stop stealing his clothes, but because he'd had absolutely no idea what else to get him.

Lucifer blinked over at Sam. "I didn't know you had a problem with me using your things," he said quietly. His shoulders sagged and Sam felt his gut twist in an unpleasant way.

"No," he said quickly. "I just figured you were doing it because you didn't have enough of you own. We did just get you the bare bones." He shrugged his shoulders and managed not to smile too much when Lucifer stopped looking like a kicked puppy.

Dean looked like he was on the verge of snapping at the pair of them when Jo piped up. "Sam's turn!"

Welcoming the distraction Sam started on his pile. Dean had a moment of panic when he remembered that he hadn't actually gotten something for Sam because he'd only gone out _with_ Sam. He'd have to come up with something later. He wasn't even sure Sam had gotten out to get him something. There was an old book from Bobby and Castiel dealing with foreign monsters and myths that Sam had been searching for casually for ages. The old hunter explained that he'd mentioned it to Castiel before and the angel had been able to hunt it down without too much trouble. Jo had given him what she said had been one of Ash's old computers that she never used. "You'll put it to better use than I will," she said wistfully. "He'd have wanted you to have it. From one nerd to another." Sam thanked her and got up to give her a warm hug and a kiss on her forehead. He sat back down and opened his last gift.

Which turned out to be a bottle of shampoo from Lucifer. Sam wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not. Dean, however, was already bent forwards in a fit of laughter. "_Shampoo_! I can't believe it! Haha, what scent is it? Haha!"

Sam frowned and chucked a ball of wrapping paper at his brother before reading the label. "Fall apple."

Dean landed on the floor with a dull_ thump_ and continued to laugh, wheezing out words that no one could understand. Lucifer looked down at him, one eyebrow raised. "I thought at least you would like it. It smells like pie." Now Jo and Ellen were also laughing queitly, Bobby was shaking his head with a fond smile on his face, and Sam was patting Lucifer's shoulder trying not to blush. He thanked the angel, his voice betraying how sweet he found the gift, before aiming a kick at Dean's leg.

"Ow! You bitch!"

"Jerk. Now get up and open yours."

Dean climbed back on the couch and began unwrapping his gifts. There was a new tool kit from Bobby and a new machete from Jo (who admitted that she would have kept it if she'd been able to handle it well, but it was too large for her hands). When Dean asked where she'd gotten such a high-grade blade from she told them that when the Roadhouse burned her and Ellen had taken whatever had been left over with them, hoping there'd be something useful. Ellen made it a point to tell them their gift was the dinner she bought and was making and if anyone had a problem with that they could order out tonight. Dean opened the can of coffee Sam had gotten him and took a whiff of it, a blissed out expression coming over his face when he did.

Then he grabbed a small box and undid the bow it was wrapped in carefully. He flipped the box open and took out the ring, turning it around to examine it. It was a simple band with a tiger etched on to it. The ring was basic enough that he could wear it without worrying about it getting caught on something – even when he was hunting or working on the Impala. He slipped it on his finger and smiled when it was a perfect fit. Beside him he could feel Castiel all but vibrating with nervous energy. With a chuckle he threw his arm over the angel's shoulders and pulled him close. "Thanks man, it's great!"

Castiel relaxed almost immediately and leaned into the sideways hug. "You're welcome, Dean."

"Aww, ain't they all just adorable?" Bobby said to Ellen in a none-too quiet voice. She chuckled as balled up wrapping paper was thrown at the old hunter. The pair of parental figures opened their gifts and exchanged thank yous with warm smiles and gruff affection.

Sam walked around the couch to Dean once Bobby and Ellen were done their gifts and said, "You know, girls usually get rings when they're getting proposed to." Dean pushed his face away muttering something that sounded like "Shut up Sammy" and "better than shampoo" to which Sam pulled a bitch face and rolled his eyes.

When all was said and done Dean hopped up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen for some breakfast and more coffee, his new brew from Sam clutched against his side. He really would need to figure out a gift for his brother. Maybe something would come up later.

The rest of the day was a mixture of relaxation and hectic chaos. After breakfast the Winchesters, Jo, and the angels had all piled on the couch to watch _A Christmas Story_ and drink eggnog. Bobby and Ellen spent most of the day either in the kitchen or in the study making dinner or answering phone calls from hunters around the country. They would occasionally draft one or two of them for help.

First it had been Jo and Ellen near the tree, both of them smiling as they shared a quick kiss on the lips before moving along. About an hour after that, Dean and Sam wound up under a bushel in the study and proceeded to make an immature fuss over it before pecking each other on the cheeks while Jo howled with laugher.

Castiel glanced between the two brothers. "Are any kinds of kisses okay?" Lucifer looked towards her like the answer was very important.

Ellen gave him a wicked smile. "Not usually," she explained, her eyes far away with memory. "But, we'll let it slide for the sake of their pride. Usually mistletoe means a real kiss, on the mouth." At this Lucifer looked somewhat worried.

That afternoon Jo and Lucifer wound up under the mistletoe by the front door. Jo laughed and closed her eyes, puckering up her lips and waited while Lucifer's expression wavered between confused and petrified. Sam was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and he had to lean against the wall or risk falling over. When Lucifer continued to hesitate, Jo leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to land a quick kiss on Lucifer's nose. He froze until she let go, then he kissed her hand quickly before scurrying off to join Castiel in the other room.

Just before dinner Castiel and Lucifer were caught in the dining room. Castiel gently kissed Lucifer's cheek while Lucifer wrapped an arm around his brother and kissed Castiel's forehead before they moved on with getting ready for dinner. Jo was giggling and telling them that they could do better. While she just got confused looks from the angels, Dean and Sam leaned against the dining room wall looking more uncomfortable than should be normal.

After dinner Castiel and Bobby were in the kitchen. Bobby continuing Castiel's pie baking lessons. Lucifer had been with them for all of five minutes before Bobby kicked him out for eating all of the first batch of pie filling. Dean was lounging on the couch, first beer of the night in his hand, watching a rerun of _Dr. Sexy M.D._ with Sam sitting next to him fiddling with Ash's old computer. He drained the last of his beer and gave Sam a light kick.

"Hey Sammy, go get your favorite big brother another beer?"

Sam pushed Dean's leg away. "Go get it yourself, I'm busy."

Dean kept nudging him with his foot. "But Saaammmyyyyy!"

"No."

Sighing Dean rolled his eyes and got up, making sure to ruffle Sam's hair on his way by. He entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge, making sure to keep out of the pie crafters' ways as he got his drink. Jo intercepted him, however and nabbed the last beer form the refrigerator (they would have gotten more but the stores in the area were all closed on Christmas). "Come on, Jo!"

She smiled up at him as she popped off the cap. "You already had one," she said as she took a long swallow. "This one's mine."

Dean was about to snatch the remainder of the beer out of her smug little hands when he caught sight of the mistletoe he'd hung above the fridge. She followed his gaze up and rolled her eyes. With the cheesiest grin he could muster he waggled his eyebrows and leaned in a bit. Jo huffed out a laugh and stood on her tip toes, pressing a light kiss to Dean's lips. As soon as their lips touched, though, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her like it was some cheesy romance. He thankfully righted them before long and released her. She scowled up at Dean and smacked him playfully upside the head. She ducked around him as Bobby shouted "Watch it, Cas!" Dean and Jo managed to catch Castiel fumbling with the bowl full of pie filing, nearly dumping it on the floor.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel. "Come on man, don't ruin the pie by dumping it on the floor." Castiel, probably embarrassed by his near-fatal fumble, didn't look up at Dean and muttered something the hunter didn't hear. Jo punched him in the arm again and pulled him out of the kitchen, calling him a moron.

Dean spent the rest of the pie baking time lounging in the living room with Sam as the younger man fiddled nonstop with his newly inherited laptop. Lucifer, bored and unable to pull Sam's attention away from the laptop and still banned from the kitchen, which Castiel refused to leave even after the pie had been put in the oven, found his way into the study with Bobby. The pair of them had worked out an easy rhythm when Lucifer had first started going through the journals and texts with the old hunter. They had an easy and respectful camaraderie between them. So much so that when Lucifer slumped into the chair beside Bobby in the study the hunter didn't even look up but simply handed Lucifer a book and a red pen without a word.

The pie was cooling when Sam got up from his laptop to head to the bathroom. At the foot of the stairs Castiel and Sam wound up trapped under more mistletoe. Ellen noticed and cat-called from the top of the stairs and that meant there was no way out of it. Feeling a little guilty about kissing his brother's angel (even if his brother was failing to make a move on said angel) Sam met Castiel half way and kissed him square on the lips, arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders but still keeping out of the angel's personal space, figuring that at least Castiel would have had a decent kiss if Dean never got around to it.

What both of them missed was Dean's look of absolute horror from the couch and Lucifer snapping the pen he'd been holding in half as he stared at the pair. Dean looked quickly back at the TV as Sam pulled away from Cas and smiled at him while Castiel looked pleasantly surprised. They were both quickly distracted by Lucifer stomping back into the study.

* * *

**A/N:** The Empire Mall is an actual mall in Sioux Falls, SD. It is not nearly as nerdy and cool as we have made it out to be. If it was I think we'd all move there and there'd be a giant wi-fi hotspot in the middle where we'd all be on tumblr forever.


	8. Through the Fire and the Flames

It hadn't snowed since Christmas, but the weather had been cold enough that the snow that was there wasn't going anywhere fast. It wasn't enough, though, to actually slow anyone down. The day after Christmas everything had reopened and life had continued as usual. Jo and Dean had dragged everyone out to the local bar for what they called a "proper after Christmas celebration". The night had started off well enough, but Lucifer's mood had quickly soured when Sam had started talking to a handful of people he knew from the area.

Jo had been the first to notice the change in Lucifer, and she had smiled a little and him and quickly assured him that Sam was only catching up with friends. But then Dean had noticed Lucifer glaring in Sam's direction. He'd taken a seat beside Lucifer, handing him a beer. They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching Sam be the center of attention. Then Dean spoke up. "Any reason you're giving Sam's pals the evil eye, man?"

"I don't like them," he responded simply. One of the men had his arm around Sam's shoulders and it was taking a lot of self-control for Lucifer not to walk over to where they were sitting at the bar and rip it off. Dean gave him a careful look, frowning slightly. He nodded and drank his beer, as if he'd found what he was looking for. Whether or not Dean was okay with what he'd found, Lucifer didn't know. But the elder Winchester didn't say anything about it, so neither did Lucifer.

It was several days after Christmas when Lucifer was out in the junk yard, huddled up in his coat, replaying what Sam and Castiel had done under the mistletoe for the thousandth time. No matter how many times he told himself that it was simply tradition and that it had meant nothing to Sam, Lucifer couldn't forget the easy way Sam's arms had gone around Castiel or the smile Sam had given the other angel afterwards. No matter how much he told himself Sam was his – his and no one else's – Lucifer kept seeing the event play over and over again in his mind. He wanted to be the only one Sam was wrapping his arms around like that. The time spent out around other people with Sam being overly friendly with everyone certainly hadn't helped him feel any better.

He'd reacted poorly to the whole ordeal. He hadn't actually needed sleep, but he'd still climbed into Sam's bed Christmas night and wrapped himself securely around the hunter. When Sam had tried to loosen his grip, Lucifer had lost his temper and flown away without a word.

Castiel had tried to comfort him, telling him that he had no interest in Sam and had no intention of pursuing him. It was obvious that Castiel only had eyes for Dean. Lucifer wasn't sure when they had both agreed to stop pretending that they didn't know where the other angel's interest was invested, but he was not sticking around to talk about it.

That was how he found himself outside yet again, surrounded by snow-covered old cars in the chilly afternoon.

Logically, Lucifer knew running away from Castiel again would do nothing to help him with his feelings. His brother could have easily followed him if he had honestly wished to finish their conversation. And no matter how much he wished it was possible, he couldn't fly away from the thoughts and emotions that plagued him. Something in his chest hurt, an ache like what he had recently learned an over-used muscle felt like. The more he thought about Sam and Castiel together under the mistletoe, the sharper the pain got and the longer it took to fade back to the constant dull throb. His very Grace ached with emotion and Lucifer had no idea how to deal with it.

He was so pathetically human. All because of what? His father wishing to teach him a lesson? A lesson that Lucifer was not sure he even understood? Lucifer's eyes drifted to the sky. For a second he considered calling for God to help him, but the thought soon passed, Lucifer didn't need God to show him the way. He was more than capable of handling his emotions on his own. Eyes still cast upwards he tried to see heaven above him, he knew it was there. He knew Michael was there, waiting for him to show himself. Possibly, even worrying about him or at least where he went. Unlikely, but the thought warmed something a little in Lucifer, made him feel lighter somehow.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his family. Lucifer didn't miss much about heaven – it had always felt too constricting to him. The hymns and songs of the angels would always be a part of him, but he'd gotten used to the silence that now echoed where they once rang. It wasn't Heaven he missed, it was his brothers' company that he longed for constantly.

He remembered the newer angels, young and bright, with their tiny wings and unrestrained Grace. They were always so intimidated by himself and Michael. Gabriel took to them like he was still one of them, playing and joking and showing them silly tricks and teaching them skills. Raphael even had a few of the fledglings warm up to him, following him around like he was the head of their garrison. Lucifer didn't remember very many faces of the youngest group of angels. He could just barely remember the pair that had followed Gabriel everywhere, even when Gabriel was in Lucifer's company, playing jokes and pranks and laughing at his brother. Balthazar was one of them. He thought that the other's name might have been Uriel.

Lucifer and Michael had tried a handful of times to get to know the fledglings. But every time they came around all the little ones would get quiet and shy away. Lucifer understood that, being the eldest pair, he and Michael were awesome, even by angelic standards. The fledglings had been so small comparatively and unused to being around them.

There had been a few that hadn't shied away after a while. Feisty little angels with bold Grace who would later go on to become great warriors. He remembered Anneal and Rachael, a pair of fiery fledglings constantly chattering and moving, and a young and extremely curious Castiel all willingly hovering near Michael and Lucifer when they'd come to visit with the fledglings. He recalled telling Michael to keep an eye on them – they would become great forces on the battlefield one day.

Lucifer had fallen before they had been fully grown. Some of the youngest were just barely getting their bearings in flight.

He refused to regret his choices.

Thinking about his family made his chest ache again. Lucifer sighed and burrowed further into his coat, which he wished he could be outside without. It only served to remind him of Sam whenever he wore it. He didn't want to go back inside. Every time he looked at Sam he wanted to grab the human and not let go until he understood that he was only Lucifer's, that he couldn't go around touching and kissing other beings. He needed Sam to understand that he couldn't belong to anyone else. He was Lucifer's. Lucifer honestly didn't know what he would do without Sam. Lucifer _needed_ him.

He truly liked Sam. Lucifer liked Sam for Sam, not just because he was his true vessel. There was so much of Sam that Lucifer liked. Stupid things that he wouldn't pay attention to with anyone else, but when Sam was involved, they just suddenly seemed so important.

He enjoyed the way Sam's face lit up when Lucifer would talk about myths and creatures Sam had never heard about or how the hunter's hand would fly across a page, pen gripped tight, as he took notes and cross-referenced everything he was learning with what he already knew. He liked how Sam seemed to be able to make everyone around him comfortable, even though he was so large and obviously strong. Lucifer liked his sense of humor and the creative jokes he and Dean played on each other.

He liked Sam's warmth and how Lucifer fit perfectly alongside him while they slept, curled together under blankets. Sam's scent was comforting to Lucifer and he found himself seeking it out everywhere. He could find Sam's scent on the hunter's clothes, in his bed, even in the Impala (although it was mixed up with the scents of the car and Dean as well). He liked how Sam looked, which was an odd thing to find pleasing when you're a being that's not used to physical forms. Lucifer liked the floppy, brown hair on his head and the kind, warm eyes Sam wielded as handily as any weapon, whether he intended to or not. Lucifer liked his broad chest and thick arms and the strength curled up inside of them. Lucifer like how tall Sam was and how he towered over everyone but still tried not to be imposing.

Lucifer didn't like when other people, people outside of Sam's family, touched him. He didn't like how he could feel his blood heat up and how it made him want to do something impulsive; like push the giggling woman away or knock down the smiling man with his hand on Sam's arm. He didn't like how he felt when Sam was talking with other people. They had no claim to the man. They were no threat to where he stood with Sam. At least, that's what Lucifer told himself. It never helped. It didn't matter that Sam was obviously uninterested and going to come back home along with Lucifer and the others.

He might as well face it, he loved Sam in a way he had never experienced before. Despite his humanity and flaws, Lucifer was in love with Sam Winchester. It was a daunting realization to feel something so outside of what he knew, but, now that he'd admitted to it, even if only to himself, he felt like he needed to do something about it. Something that would make Sam unquestionably his.

As far as he knew, humans only had two kinds of bonds. The familial bonds set in place by blood and created while young, thus not an option, and marital bonds, the bond shared by a mated pair of humans. Lucifer might not be human but he was as close to one as he was ever going to get and, as far as he could tell, it was close enough.

Lucifer would just make Sam his mate. And that was that.

Ellen and Jo were packing the last of their bags into Ellen's car. They were getting ready to head back home. Ellen had gotten a call earlier in the week about a loan or something going through for them to rebuild the Roadhouse. They said that they'd planned to leave soon anyway. They claimed they didn't want to wear out their welcome, but even with the news the Harvelles had dawdled a bit in their packing and departing.

When everything was safely stowed in the car everyone gathered for their goodbyes. Ellen pulled Sam and Dean down into a hug, she told the pair of them she knew they had phones and that they had better use them to keep in touch. She grabbed Castiel in a hug as well and reminded him to look after the boys and not to forget to check in with her himself. Then she turned to Lucifer. The pair looked each other up and down, faces carefully blank. For a moment they just looked at each other, eyes locked. Then, Ellen was in Lucifer's space, finger pressed to his chest.

"Listen, you," she commanded, voice perfectly level and threatening. "You behave yourself. If you ever get it into that head of yours to hurt these boys again, so help me. Do not doubt for a second I will not be able to find you and end you. Am I understood?"

Lucifer looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened. His careful mask of indifference had shattered as soon as Ellen had stepped in close and he'd looked afraid. Now, though, he looked shocked. There was a beat of silence before he responded with a short "Yes ma'am." Ellen smiled and turned away.

Laughing quietly, Jo patted Lucifer on the back before she gave the Winchesters and Castiel hugs good bye. Before she climbed into the car with her mother Jo glanced back and called out "Good luck boys!" and waved. The car started up and the Harvelles pulled away.

Dean and Sam looked over at each other. "Good luck with what?"

The brothers shrugged at each other in answer and looked back at the angels, who seemed to be having their own silent conversation. Sam spared Dean another glance before everyone headed back into the house.

It was the next day, just after noon, when Dean had walked into the living room and plopped a newspaper onto Sam's lap. Apparently, the elder Winchester was itching to get back on the road. Circled in marker, notes already scribbled in the margins, was what had to be a hunt. Sam scanned the article. It was definitely a hunt, some roadside disappearances outside of Baudette, Minnesota.

It turned out that Sam was just as eager to get back into the swing of things if how quickly he was ready to go was any indication. The sun was barely setting by the time the brothers had everything packed and ready to go. They piled into the car, angels in tow, Lucifer behind Sam and Castiel behind Dean, promising Bobby they'd call if they needed anything.

They drove well into the night before Dean pulled over and switched places with Sam, who had been dozing in the passenger seat for the last two hours or so. Dean fell asleep not long after they started driving again. Castiel had been asleep for several hours by then curled up by the window with his legs stretched towards Lucifer, using his coat as a blanket and his trench coat as a pillow. That left only Sam and Lucifer awake in the silence of the car. With only the hum of the engine between then, Lucifer moved closer to the middle and leaned forward, perching on the edge of the seat, Castiel's legs taking up most of the room behind him, until his head was resting against Sam's shoulder as he drove. Lucifer was mindful of touching Dean, who was snoring lightly in the passenger seat.

"You know, you can't cuddle with me while I'm driving. Just get some sleep if you're tired," Sam said and Lucifer could hear the smile in his voice.

Lucifer smiled slightly in return. "I'm not tired," he said, and nuzzled his face against Sam's shoulder, breathing in and catching the scent of apples mixed in with Sam's usual smell. The smile widened when he thought about Sam using his Christmas gift. He felt Sam glance over at him, no doubt with an amused look on his face, before putting his eyes quickly back on the road.

"Uh huh," he said, drawing out the syllables in disbelief. "Then you're just rubbing your face against me like a cat because…"

"Because I like you, Sam," he replied matter-of-factly. In truth, Lucifer felt his heart beat frantically for no reason. He wasn't doing anything dangerous or physically straining. He was just talking to Sam, telling him that he liked him. He remembered the concept of fear and how it felt (he had not forgotten he icy cold thrill of panic that had shot through him when he thought that the feral vampire had harmed Sam). This sensation was not terribly different, just more subdued. It was as if he was afraid of telling Sam how he felt. Which was just ridiculous.

As a response Sam gave a low chuckle and reached behind him with one hand to ruffle Lucifer's hair affectionately. "Whatever you say, man."

Lucifer butted his head lightly against Sam's shoulder before settling into a comfortable position again, head still pressed against the human's shoulder. They drove on in silence for a while more, just the wind blowing by them and the engine rumbling softly. Everything between them was relaxed and calm, almost familiar, like they did this every day and had been for years. Lucifer knew it'd been foolish to fear telling Sam that he liked him; Sam probably already knew anyway, it wasn't like he had tried to make a secret of it. He ignored the part of him that pointed out he'd said like rather than love.

It was just after three in the morning when Sam pulled over to the side of the road with a yawn. He stretched out his legs to the side and attempted to make himself comfortable in the cramped space. He leaned his head against the door and tried to get an angle that wouldn't result in being too sore in the morning (Lucifer had learn the importance of such things early on in his stint as a human). Lucifer knew that this was an action Sam had done many times over in his life on the road and that Sam would eventually find a position suitable enough to sleep in. That knowledge didn't make it any easier to watch the human wriggle around and twist in all sorts of angles.

"Sam, maybe it would be more comfortable to find a bed to sleep in," he suggested. To be honest, he was unsure as to why they hadn't gotten another motel. He knew they had managed to gather more money in their down time. Lucifer had even helped, going out with them to gamble and picking the pockets of anyone too unobservant to notice him. They'd managed to gather a fair amount of cash. Not to mention it'd make sleeping beside Sam much easier.

Sam shook his head. With his eyes closed and still adjusting his position slightly, he said, "It's another few hours before we get into town and I'm too tired to drive. We'll sleep here. When Dean wakes up I'll be able to get a few more hours while he drives." With a huff Lucifer draped himself forwards over the front seat so that he was looking at a profile of Sam illuminated by a streetlight. He was going to suggest lying outside, but remembered that it was still very cold and snowy outside.

Sam turned his head to open one eye and raise an eyebrow as he gave Lucifer a sleepy smile. "You know," Sam said through another yawn, gaze bleary and obviously half asleep already. "I would have freaked out if I'd opened my eyes to seeing your face a few months ago. Now though? It's just normal. I kind of expect it sort of. It's not a bad face," he rambled drowsily.

At the sleepy confession Lucifer's insides gave a wild sort of lurch and his chest warmed out of nowhere. Returning the smile a little, Lucifer reached forward and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "I'm glad for that, Sammy."

The hunter pressed his head up against Lucifer's wandering fingers, encouraging the archangel to continue his actions. "Don't call me Sammy," he mumbled, sleep already winning out over the slightly uncomfortable position. Lucifer continued to slowly run his hand through Sam's hair until Castiel began to stir just an hour before dawn.

With Castiel awake both angels slipped out of the Impala, coats wrapped around their all-too-human bodies as they sat on the trunk of the car and watched the sun rise. There was silence between them and to anyone else a solid foot separating their bodies. But unseen in the space between, their wings settled pressed lightly against each other, comfortable and affectionate.

Castiel spoke as the sun moved higher and sounds of the Winchesters waking reached them. "You wings are stronger."

Lucifer nodded. "I'd noticed the other night. More rewards for good behavior, I suppose. I can feel new strength in my body. I'm sure I'd find myself more physically capable if I put it to the test."

"It will be useful for hunting." He paused for a moment, as if thinking his next words through. "And protecting the others."

Lucifer was inclined to agree.

Sam woke to Dean rapping against the window, waiting for Sam to sit up before opening it and letting in the chill, winter air. Clumsily, Sam fumbled his way out of the car and immediately flopped into the back seat, curling himself against the far door and promptly attempting to regain sleep. Rolling his eyes Dean called over to the angels who were still on the back of the car watching the horizon. "Hey, Cas! You get shotgun today, Samantha needs her beauty sleep."

With his call both of them turned and stood to get into the car. Castiel took the front seat while Lucifer climbed into the back seat, careful not to bump the younger hunter and disturb his sleep. As soon as the Impala roared to life and Dean pulled back onto the road Sam grumbled and readjusted himself, legs sprawling out over Lucifer's lap. Sam snuffled into the coat Castiel had been using as a pillow last night and resumed sleeping.

In a rare display of maturity and understanding, when Dean turned on the radio he kept the volume low enough not to disturb his sleeping brother. Sam didn't even stir until they were ten miles outside of Baudette. Stomachs collectively rumbling, Dean pulled into the first food place they found – a ranch-styled diner called Lon-Lon Bar and Diner.

Once seated; Sam and Lucifer on one side, Castiel and Dean on the other, they began to talk business. "So, people have been going missing from the same stretch of road, about five or six miles long. Authorities haven't been able to find anything. So far we've got six missing."

"Seven," Castiel interjects, eyes locked on the front page of someone's newspaper declaring another person missing. "Seven people are gone."

Sam runs a hand over his face while Dean mutters out a low "Dammit!"

Eyeing the brothers Lucifer added, "That's about three a week. Are they finding bodies at all?"

"Don't think so," Dean said. "The paper just said that the people had gone missing. Police have been finding their things, which is how they got a location."

"There may not be any bodies to find, then," Castiel added.

The waitress showed up then and took their orders, smiling brightly at the lot of them and pouring coffee all around. Both Sam and Dean pounced on theirs, Dean draining his cup in two swallows. Once the waitress bustled off Sam slouched in his seat. "We don't know enough to even guess at what we're hunting."  
Castiel pushed his coffee towards Dean who flashed him an appreciative smile before starting on his second cup, slower this time. "The usual song and dance then?"

They finished their meal in relative silence after that, only a handful of comments between them. They found a motel to set up home base in and proceeded to split up responsibilities. Five of the families lived in town and needed to be interviewed for any useful information. Sam and Dean donned their FBI suits, Lucifer was still using Sam's spare and Ellen had managed to do wonders to Castiel's old outfit and it had been deemed wearable once more. Dean and Castiel agreed to speak to three of the families while Sam and Lucifer would take two of them and head to the library to start with what information they managed to gather.

As it turned out the two families Sam and Lucifer spoke to didn't know much. The one victim, a young woman in her mid-twenties, had broken down on the side of the road. She'd called her boyfriend for a lift but when he'd shown up she was nowhere to be found. The other had been a forty year old man who had gone out to walk the dog, according to his son, and had never returned, though they found the dog a few days later.

That left Sam and Lucifer at the library, after a stop at the motel to change out of their suits, trying to work out what they were hunting with next to nothing information wise. There were several problems. For starters, just because no one was finding bodies didn't mean there weren't any to be found. The victims could still be alive, though it was very unlikely. Without speaking to the rest of the families Sam had no idea if there were any common factors between the victims or if they all seemed to be random. He had no way of knowing if they were pulled into the woods or had simply vanished from their cars or the side of the road. In short, they were taking shots in the dark at best.

By the time Dean called with his and Castiel's half of the information Lucifer and Sam had been able to get their list of reasonable possibilities down to roughly a dozen. They had tried to factor in the angelic interference that had still been cropping up everywhere, but they had no idea how it would manifest so they decided to just keep their eyes open.

According to Dean and Castiel's interviews with the three families, the only thing the victims had in common was vanishing within the same several miles of road. They had all been outside anyway for one reason or another (broken down car, out for a walk, taking a leak), and they were all human (the dog was left alive). They knew that whatever it was didn't leave anything behind. There were never any signs of a struggle, so it had to be fast and strong. It wasn't much to go on at all, but it was something.

Sam finally decided that since there was nothing to link the victims to each other aside from the location, they needed to investigate the stretch of road. It wasn't something they could go investigate right away in person without risking themselves walking into a mess. Lucifer had given up on reading while Sam was on the phone with Dean and was watching the people around the library as he picked at his nails. "Dean said that it doesn't look like there's anything useful linking the victims together, so it has to be something about that certain stretch of road. I'm going to go see if there's any old news about it or a map or something."

Lucifer nodded as Sam walked off into the stacks to look for news articles. He sat down near the town's newspaper section to look for stories about anything that might have something to do with the road.

Not five minutes later Lucifer came up behind him, fingers brushing across his shoulder and ruffling his hair slightly to get his attention. "I've got a map of the road you're talking about, it looks like there's a house tucked back in the woods there." He leaned over Sam's shoulder to glance at the screen in front of him, "Maybe we should look up information about the house."

The house turned out to be unlived in, though still owned by an individual rather than abandoned to the state. It had once belonged to an older woman who had been a large part of the community but she had died nearly fifteen years before and it had been put in trust for her children. It looked like none of her children lived in the area anymore and that nobody really took care of the house. It was the perfect place for a monster to camp out without being noticed, especially a humanoid one.

"There's not much else here," Sam said as he signed out of the computer. "I guess we'll have to go take a look around the house. Maybe something moved in. Let's go get Dean and Cas and see if we can make it over there tonight." Lucifer made a noise of agreement. They handed their books over to the librarian on duty and started walking back to the motel.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Lucifer walking quietly beside Sam with his hands in his jacket pockets and Sam glancing at him occasionally. Sam was worried. Lucifer had been very quiet since Christmas. He seemed to enjoy the holiday, but afterwards he'd been a little moody and distant, spending most of his time hiding out in the junkyard instead of in the house with everyone else. They'd hit a couple of bars and places in the surrounding towns to get some money after Christmas and Lucifer had helped but mostly stayed quiet and thoughtful. He had only interacted with other people as much as was necessary to order drinks and he stayed within their small group rather than try to talk to the other people, which was odd. Sam and Dean knew some people in the area who occasionally showed up wherever they ended up. Lucifer had grown to enjoy talking to others, he usually got along with new people fairly well. To see him close up was unsettling. He'd also avoided being in Sam's room after Christmas even though it's where he had been spending most nights before that whether or not he was sleeping.

Sam couldn't believe that he was worried about Satan finding Christmas depressing. But he couldn't help but think that something was definitely off. He nudged Lucifer's shoulder as they were walking, "Hey, are you doing okay?"

Lucifer's steps faltered for a moment, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just you've been awfully quiet lately. I was worried that maybe Christmas upset you. Or… are you tired? You haven't come to bed since Christmas Eve and I'm not really sure how much rest you really need any more so…" Sam let the sentence trail off. He wasn't sure how to even talk to Lucifer about this. He blushed slightly (and hoped it could easily be blamed on the chill in the air) when he realized he'd just assumed that if Lucifer was sleeping anywhere it would be with him.

Sam thought he saw surprise on Lucifer's face for a moment, "No, it didn't upset me. I've never really seen any sort of human celebration so it was certainly a new experience." He trailed off and shrugged, "I'm not tired yet either. I don't think I need much rest at all anymore. I actually feel like I'm getting a bit stronger as time goes on."

Sam continued to walk close enough to Lucifer that their shoulders kept brushing. "Oh, so then, what are you doing? You didn't really seem to like it much when we all went out-"

Lucifer let out a short laugh. "I don't think I'm what anybody would call a 'people person' Sam. I'm not exactly used to being around anyone, let alone large groups. Spending time among humans is not always comfortable."

Sam looked sheepish for a moment, "I'm sorry you're still stuck with us. I didn't realize we were making you so uncomfortable." Lucifer suddenly stopped walking and Sam had to turn around.

"No, Sam. Not you. Never you. I mean large crowds. I find this little family unit you've got going on kind of… fascinating." He smiled slightly, "Besides, it's sort of nice to just be able to spend time with one of my brothers." Sam could feel himself blushing again at Lucifer's words. He was really going to have to figure out how he felt about the fallen archangel at some point. Lucifer's smile got a little wider and Sam desperately hoped he hadn't noticed the blush when he continued to explain, "I also like hunting. It's interesting to hunt as a human, especially with you and your brother. The pair of you seem to have the strangest luck."

"Yeah, I guess we really do." Sam glanced down and his eyes landed on where Lucifer's hands were in his pockets. He felt the sudden urge to reach out and pull Lucifer's hand free and then wrap it in his own.

It was gone just as suddenly as it had come, leaving Sam shocked with himself. No, he was not going to reach for the devil's hand. Just no. He needed to stop thinking about it and get back to thinking about hunting. The thought didn't vanish with the urge, though. He tried to shrug it off because they were getting close to the motel. "Like how maybe tonight we'll get to poke around an abandoned house for something that probably eats people. Should be _very_ interesting."

He grinned at Lucifer and made himself walk a little further away. "Let's go see if Dean and Cas are up to it."

When they walked into the motel room Castiel was sitting at the small table near the windows halfway through a burger. He smiled at Sam and Lucifer as they came through the door. "We got enough for everyone. Dean figured we should all eat before we, well he said 'find trouble' but I assume he means we'll be looking into something this evening."

Dean walked out of the bathroom, still half dressed in his suit, "Yeah Sammy, you find anything worth exploring after I called you?" he grabbed one of the burgers from the table and sat on the nearest bed.

Sam watched Lucifer curiously dig around in the take out bags and start peeling apart a burger, apparently the devil was not fond of onions, before he answered. "Well, we found a house right near that stretch of road. It looks like the woman who owned it died and then her kids never did anything to it so it's just sitting out there empty. I thought maybe it would be a good place to look. Maybe something else moved in." He paused when Lucifer nudged him to hand him a burger. "Thanks. Anyway, Lucifer and I narrowed the list down to a couple of things that don't usually leave much behind while we were in the library. I guess we should go take a look around up there. There should be a small road off of the main one that leads back to the house."

"Man, I am not driving anywhere that will scratch up my paint job. That's just not cool."

Lucifer chimed in, "Your car is quite loud, we should probably just walk up the road." Dean glared, but Lucifer just ignored him and went back to his burger.

Sam and Dean discussed where they could park in order to get up to the house and which weapons they should bring. Everyone ate, with Castiel finishing off three burgers on his own and Dean watching, looking like he was somewhere between impressed and horrified. Then, they packed up some weapons and headed out hunting.

They tucked the car away at the edge of the woods not far from the long road up to the house. Each of them were carrying a few weapons; a machete each for Dean and Lucifer, Castiel had his angel sword, Ruby's knife went with Sam, and a gun for each of them, as they made their way to the house as quietly as possible. They noticed something strange as soon as they could see the driveway.

There was a car there, a relatively new, well taken care of car. It was definitely not something that had been abandoned. The front porch light was on. Not only was that a weird thing to have on during the day but the house was supposed to be abandoned. There was no reason the electricity should be working. They split up to take different sides of the driveway and come up in different directions. Sam and Lucifer went towards the woods and Dean and Castiel closer to the house.

"Sam, look at this." Lucifer reached out to get Sam's attention. He pointed to several splatters of blood and what looked like bits of bones too small to be human. "It looks like something got hungry for animals, too." He was about to look closer when he heard Dean.

"Guys! Get over here." Sam and Lucifer got to the porch to find Castiel crouched down poking his fingers in a trail of dried blood. "So, there's this, and then inside it looks like things got knocked around quite a bit."

"This is definitely human blood. It is nearly three weeks old, that's before any of the people we looked into went missing." Castiel looked up at the brothers questioningly. "I guess we go inside?"

"Yeah. You ready?" Dean got a nod from everyone. They each readied a weapon and, after another nod, Dean tried the door. Inside the house was a mess. It looked like there had been some sort of struggle in the living room. There was blood all over the couch and the floor in front of the couch. The whole room smelled like old blood and there were other marks on the floor where it looked like multiple heavy objects had been dragged back towards the kitchen. There were half empty boxes against the walls, a few of which had been knocked over. They spread out to look around.

"Dean, look at this!" called Castiel, he was pointing to a wallet and car keys near the front door. They look like they had been dropped there as someone came in. From there they found a wedding picture that looked brand new.

They glanced at each other and separated to look around the rest of the house. Whatever they were hunting, it definitely seemed to be using it as a base, and it definitely wasn't around for the moment. Castiel and Dean moved upstairs as Lucifer and Sam continued to explore the lower level of the house. He stopped looking on his own when he heard a soft gasp from Castiel, "What is it Cas? You find something?"

As Dean walked toward him Castiel replied from inside the bedroom, "I suspect the newlyweds in the picture downstairs recently moved into this house. I found a letter that says the house belonged to the woman's grandmother. I suppose it was meant to be a gift."

"So much for happily ever after." Dean glanced around the bedroom they were standing in. "I don't think that was enough blood on the couch for two people. If the newlyweds were killed first it wasn't both of them." He moved back towards the stairs, tugging on Castiel's sleeve as he went. "C'mon, I don't think we're gonna find anything else useful up here, it seems pretty clean compared to downstairs."

When they joined Lucifer and Sam in the kitchen they found them staring at the sink, "Guys, what is it?"

Lucifer glanced back at them. "Looks like… ground meat. Maybe, other bits?"

Sam added, "I think we might be hunting a Rugaru. Did you guys find anything upstairs?"

Dean explained that the picture was of the granddaughter of the woman they'd read about and that she had recently moved in with her new husband. That their stuff was all still upstairs only partially unpacked but seemingly untouched compared to the disaster that was the downstairs. Sam looked like he might be sick. "Oh God."

"Sammy?"

Lucifer looked worriedly at Sam and then back around the kitchen. "Oh, I see." Castiel looked at him curiously with his head tilted to one side and Dean looked at him expectantly. "Sam believes the husband was a Rugaru who discovered his true nature. And well, looking around that seems to be pretty likely."

"Man, just more proof in my life that marriage always turns out terribly." At Sam's vague nod Dean continued. "C'mon we should get out of here before it comes back. Looks like we're building some flamethrowers. Of course it's the one thing we don't have handy."

They made it back to the car without incident and stopped at a local hardware store for supplies on the way back to the motel. Once there Dean took both angels aside and showed them how to rig up a flame thrower. Lucifer caught on to the mechanics fairly quickly while Castiel wound up needing assistance with his. Sam was on his bed, slowly but surely putting his own flame thrower together. By the time everyone had completed their weapon the sun had set.

"The flame will reach about three feet out, so you'll have to get close. You two should be alright," Dean explained to the angels. "Don't stop firing, even after it catches. We don't wanna risk it putting the fire out before the damn thing's dead. Got it?"

Castiel nodded while Lucifer was examining the flame thrower. "This is a fascinating contraption," he said, not taking his eyes off the weapon in his hands.

"Designed it myself a couple of years ago. The ones we were using only shot a foot at best," Dean said, grinning smugly. Sam and Castiel shared a smile between them. It wasn't often Dean was honestly proud of himself and it was a nice thing to see.

Lucifer, however, gave Dean a look of impressed respect. "You created this?"

At that Dean smiled proudly. "It wasn't hard," he said and began explaining what it was about the flame thrower that he had improved over the older version. Sam and Castiel shared another quiet smile before they began talking about how to go about the hunt.

In the end, and after many arguments, they'd decided that a storm the castle approach was the best plan. Sam had wanted to use one of them as bait, preferably one of the angels who could fly away from harm. Castiel had agreed that it was a good plan. Dean and Lucifer had both loudly protested the plan. They disliked the idea of using someone as bait and then they pointed out that it would be very unlikely for them to actually be attacked.

Both angels were rather larger than average people. If anyone smaller or weaker looking happened by, the Rugaru would most likely go after the easier kill. Lucifer pointed out that, following pattern, the Rugaru would most likely not even be hunting tonight, as it had just killed the night before. Both elder brothers agreed there was too much left to chance by baiting.

Eventually, Sam and Castiel agreed to go along with Dean's plan. They would split into pairs. One would go into the house through the front door while the others would go around to the back door. They'd search the house top to bottom and hopefully find a monster to roast. If everything went according to plan they might be able to make it back to Bobby's in time to watch the ball drop on television.

They loaded up the Impala and made their way back to the house. Same as they had earlier in the day they pulled over on the side of the road and walked up the road to the property. The car was still in the drive way and more lights were on inside. Sam and Dean nodded to each other before splitting up, each taking an angel along with them. Dean and Castiel were going to go in the back door while Sam and Lucifer would attempt to sneak in the front.

Sam reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly. He and Lucifer slipped inside, quiet as they could, and began their search. They looked through the living room and dining room without hearing so much as a sound and finding nothing changed to show that anything was there, or had been since they had been earlier in the day. Sam and Lucifer were on their way into the kitchen when they finally heard something. A muffled sniffling sound was coming from the kitchen.

Before Sam could get around the corner to investigate, Lucifer had flown into the room, flame thrower held at the ready. Sam followed behind him, about to yell at him for acting hastily when he saw a man curled in on himself in the corner of the room. Sam lowered his weapon and inched closer to the man. "Hey. Sir? You okay?"

The man's face shot up to look at Sam, horror evident in his face. He tried to back himself further into the corner, one hand shooting out to wave franticly at Sam. "No! Go away! Stay away from me!"

Sam inched closer, raising both empty hands in the hopes of showing that he wasn't a threat. "It's okay. We're here to help." Sam turned to look at Lucifer. "Since when do Rugarus stock pile food? You think the angels have something to do with this?"

Lucifer didn't look like he was listening. His eyes were cold and sharp and fixed on the cowering man behind Sam. "Sam, get away from him." There was a split second where Sam's face changed from confused to horrified realization before the man in the corner stopped his cowering and launched himself at Sam.

Everything dissolved into chaos.

Sam was instantly on the defensive, trying to grapple with the Rugaru so he couldn't get into a position where he could tear a chunk of flesh out of Sam. There was shouting all around him, but he couldn't make out any of the words through the blood pounding in his ears and his own internal voice screaming at him that he should have been more careful. He felt himself losing the struggle; the Rugaru's strength and speed coupled with the desperation of its hunger had it quickly overpowering Sam. He shouted for someone to set the damn thing on fire already.

The thrashing, solid body of the Rugaru was suddenly ripped away from him. The was a shout and a crash before Sam's vision was crowded by Dean, up close and worried, and Lucifer, hovering behind him, eyes darting between Sam and what must have been where the Rugaru was. Suddenly, there was a flash of fire burning and an inhuman scream as someone, must have been Castiel, set the Rugaru alight.

Once the screaming stopped Lucifer was kneeling over same, now beside Dean who was talking at Sam. "Sam! Sammy, you alright? What the hell man?"

"Why didn't you listen to me, Sam? I tried to warn you not to go near him."

"You are very fortunate, Sam. If Lucifer had not been able to pull the Rugaru off you there would have been far more serious consequences."

Sam sat up, using Dean's shoulder to pull himself into a sitting position. "Wait. What happened? Lucifer did what?"

Sam glanced over at the archangel kneeling beside him. "I pulled him off you. We couldn't kill him if the two of you were so close together on the ground." Lucifer still looked angry, like Sam had put himself in danger on purpose. He'd be a lot more offended by the expression if he hadn't been getting the same look from Dean after rough hunts for most of his life. So when Sam saw Lucifer glowering at him, eyes a wild swirl of worry, anger, and fearsome protectiveness it only served to put him at ease and made his chest warm.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Lucifer just stared at him for a long time, not moving, his stillness inhuman, or saying anything. They probably would have continued on that way for a while longer if Dean hadn't interrupted with "Let's get back to the motel. We'll head out tomorrow morning and get back to Bobby's before dinner time."

Dean stood, helping Sam to his feet and then, to Sam's surprise, he held out a hand to Lucifer and pulled the archangel up as well. Without a word he turned and started out of the house, Castiel following right behind him. Sam wasn't sure if they were giving Sam and Lucifer a chance to talk about what had just happened or if he was just over thinking things. Regardless, Lucifer seemed to want to take advantage of the situation.

He crowded into Sam's space, hands gently running up and down his arms, hovering over red patches where the Rugaru had been grabbing him. They'd bruise by the morning, but it was superficial damage compared to what he and Dean were used to dealing with. "I'm fine. Just some bruising," Sam said, his voice low.

It didn't seem to make Lucifer feel any better. "You could have gotten hurt. Much worse than this. You need to be careful, Sam." Lucifer moved in closer, very much in Sam's personal space now, and looked him in the eyes, pinning the human with his ice-blue stare. "You cannot get hurt. I can't fix you if you do."

Sam felt his breath leave his lungs in one gust. He didn't know what was happening right now between them, but he knew it was something big. Something important. He kept looking at Lucifer, waiting for the angel to continue. It looked like he might when a gunshot rang from outside. Both of them froze, shocked and unsure of what was happening. Then a crash and Dean's voice could be heard calling what sounded like Castiel's name.

Sam was heading for the door before he could even think about it. His mind was a flurry of panic and _Dean Dean Dean_! He didn't think to look to see if Lucifer was following him. All he could think about was getting to his brother before it was too late. Was there another Rugaru? Had they missed something?

Sam burst onto the front porch and stopped dead. Castiel was crumpled against a tree, attempting to get back up, though obviously injured. Standing over his brother who was curled in on himself, smarmy leer on his face, was Zachariah. He turned when Sam had flung open the door, eyeing the younger Winchester with boredom. "Why, hello, Sam. How are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Have I ever told you guys how much I hate Zachariah?


	9. The Jig is Up

_Sam burst onto the front porch and stopped dead. Castiel was crumpled against a tree, attempting to get back up, though obviously injured. Standing over his brother who was curled in on himself, smarmy leer on his face, was Zachariah. He turned when Sam had flung open the door, eyeing the younger Winchester with boredom. "Why, hello, Sam. How are you?"_

Lucifer had sensed something strange right before the gunshot rang out. He'd almost missed it with his Grace still on its way back and his preoccupation with Sam at that moment. As Sam ran toward the front door he focused on it more and sensed the presence of another angel. One that was clearly unfriendly and angry. He felt the new angel fling his Grace about without care, a childish display of power. From the amount of power it was clearly an angel from one of the higher ranks, not just a foot soldier. He tried to focus more on the Grace for any sense of familiarity in order to figure out how he should handle it when he heard a voice address Sam.

The tone in that voice caused something in Lucifer to snap and a protective rage welled up within him. Suddenly he was outside of the house, beside Sam with his wings unfurling behind him, still invisible to the humans.

Sam hadn't gotten further than the porch, frozen and looking worriedly over at where Lucifer could see Castiel picking himself up off the ground near a tree where the other angel must have thrown him. Dean was curled up on the ground nearby with the angel looming over him. He finally looked at the other angel and recognized Zachariah behind the vessel.

He had known him as a sly and conniving young angel with a harsh tongue towards those lower ranking than himself. Zachariah obviously hadn't grown out of the habit. "Hello, Zachariah," he said, his wings – now four of them and oh, he could feel the extra pair, brilliant, new, strong – spread wide in threat, the larger of the two on his right side curling slightly over Sam protectively without him thinking about it.

Zachariah stood staring menacingly at the porch where Lucifer was next to Sam, "What? _Who_ are you?" Lucifer could see his wings flared out behind him momentarily defensive as he looked closer, "I didn't think anyone other than Castiel was stupid enough to spend time with the-" he cut himself off as he realized who he was talking to.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, not wanting to cause the others to panic. His wings were still both aggressive and protective behind him. Castiel took advantage of the distraction and helped Dean off of the ground then wrapped an arm carefully around his waist as they slowly moved away from Zachariah to get back to the porch with Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer and Sam moved down the porch steps, closer to Zachariah, who jolted and took a step back as Lucifer came forward. "What are you doing here Zachariah?" The other angel seemed to be trying to absorb what was happening, and were it a less serious situation, the face he was making as he did it would have been hilarious. Castiel and Sam carefully got Dean behind Lucifer and onto the porch steps where he helped him to sit as he wiped blood from his mouth and tried to curl back up against the pain. It seemed to be fading now that Zachariah's attention was elsewhere.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? All of heaven has been wondering where you disappeared to!" Zachariah managed to glare at Lucifer and look slightly nervous at the same time.

"Perhaps they should have tried hell. That is, after all, where Michael left me." With this Lucifer's wings twitched angrily and both Zachariah and Castiel flinched. Lucifer tilted his head to one side, "You will leave us alone or you will regret it."

Zachariah stood up a little straighter, putting on a brave face. "Those are not my orders. These two monkeys need to say 'Yes' and get everything moving along."

"That is no longer the plan Zachariah. Leave. _Now_." Lucifer felt his wings flaring in anger.

"Michael said-"

Lucifer couldn't take it anymore, the protective rage spilled out and all four wings flared out wide and arched over his head, "I do not _care_ what Michael said, it's _not_ happening. It is not the plan!" he started forward angrily. "You will leave and you will stop bothering us! They will not be vessels! Am I making myself clear?" his voiced raised with authority and Zachariah looked shocked. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Now, begone!"

When Zachariah looked as if he might argue, Lucifer lunged forward and Zachariah suddenly disappeared.

Lucifer took a deep breath and turned back towards the porch. When he saw Castiel's instinctive flinch he made an effort to calm his wings – all four of them! A bright spot in a bad day – and fold them to his back. He was still too upset to try and hide them competently. They were still invisible to the humans, so he wasn't worried.

He noticed two things at once; Castiel was still worriedly holding onto Dean's shoulder and Sam looked like he wanted to say something to him but was too afraid to voice it. Sam looked like he was about to get his words out when Dean coughed and pulled all of the attention back to him.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam kneeled on the steps to better look at his brother and gently checked him over. He was still curled inwards and had his arm wrapped around his chest. "Uhh, I think you just coughed up blood."

Dean wiped his chin and looked at Sam for a moment before looking at Castiel, "I think I'm fine now. Felt like something grabbed ahold of me and was crushing me, but it stopped once Satan stole the show." Dean smirked at him, "You scared him right off. Good job there. That went way better than any other encounters with him." He coughed slightly again.

Castiel simply stared hard at him and said, "Dean" he pressed his hand further into Dean's shoulder for a moment, "I think you're very bruised."

"Well no shit, Sherlock. I think I'm bruised inside and out after that." Sam bitchfaced at him, and looked ready to start in his own worry-induced lecture. "Don't you start too Samantha. I'm fine now that Zachariah's gone." He sighed loudly, the sound rasped slightly. "Let's just get back to the motel so we can get out of this town and away from unwanted angels."

Lucifer grinned a little at this and offered Dean a hand up, "Aww, does this mean I'm wanted?" Dean snorted and let himself be pulled up off of the steps.

Lucifer noticed Sam and Castiel exchange a look. They seemed to be having a conversation with just their eyebrows. Lucifer looked at them suspiciously until Castiel noticed. "Perhaps we should leave tonight rather than risk more angels coming to look for us."

Dean winced trying to walk back to the car on his own, "What you think our resident archangel didn't scare them off?"

Sam nodded in agreement with Dean and looked at Lucifer. "Shouldn't they be afraid of you? I mean, is it obvious that you're not yourself?"

Lucifer frowned in thought, Castiel answered before he could. "Lucifer has regained enough power to be recognizable. While the others may be afraid they will also be very… curious about what is going on. Lucifer might appear more like himself but his strength is still very much lacking. It is likely they will be looking for us and will watch us closely if they come back."

"Thanks Cas," Lucifer muttered as they started to move.

Lucifer watched Sam subtly move closer to Dean in case he stumbled. He couldn't help but think that having two bruised and battered humans looking out for each other could never end well. He felt a sudden surge of protectiveness at the thought, he couldn't let the other angels come back and hurt either Winchester or his own brother.

"We should leave tonight, even if we don't go far, we should get away from this area. Zachariah no doubt went to tell Michael he's found me." Lucifer could feel his wings shift nervously behind him. He needed to calm down so he could put them away properly.

Dean grimaced in pain as they made their way back towards the street and the Impala. "Okay, we'll take care of ourselves. Pack up. And leave tonight." He tossed the keys to Sam as they got to the car, "You're driving." He pointed to Lucifer, "You're up front." He climbed in the back and tried to get comfortable next to Castiel, eventually settling on leaning against Castiel, who seemed to be ignoring his own minor aches in an effort to stay still.

**MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN**

Zachariah had been gone for awhile and Michael was getting frustrated. He could not believe the difficulty that they were having with getting the Winchesters to cooperate. He did not understand why they were so unwilling to just say yes and be the vessels that God's ineffable plan intended they be. Zachariah was usually the best person to send, Michael didn't always approve of his methods but he always got the job done. And yet, even he had been thwarted repeatedly.

On top of it all, his closest sibling had gone missing. Lucifer was gone. He had expected Lucifer to make his presence on earth obvious, especially once it was known that he had found a temporary vessel. He had done as was expected of him for a short time and then simply disappeared. Truthfully, Michael had liked it better with Lucifer in the cage in hell. He had missed his brother terribly, but at least then he hadn't had to worry, he'd always known where his brother was and that he was out of trouble (relatively speaking). Sometimes he regretted listening to the others and agreeing that it was time to bring about "paradise". It seemed a hollow victory in comparison to Lucifer's death at his hands.

Michael stretched his wings; he was contemplating what else they might do to draw Lucifer out when he heard another angel approaching. Zachariah landed suddenly, his faces were a mixture of fear and alarm. Considering Zachariah had gone off to investigate a sighting of the Winchesters, this was a worrying result. The humans couldn't be dead, Michael would have felt it, and Zachariah hadn't taken any of the others with him, so it couldn't be that someone else was harmed. "Zachariah, calm down. Tell me what happened."

Zachariah attempted to compose himself, but Michael could easily see that his wings were twitching anxiously, his lower set curing around him protectively. "Lucifer. I found Lucifer."

Michael waited for more while Zachariah gathered himself together. "Is this not good news? How is he hiding from me?"

Zachariah looked worried. "I'm not sure how he is hiding from us. He is with the Winchesters."

Michael frowned, that was odd. "Sam has already said yes? I would have thought I'd feel that."

"No!" Zachariah scoffed, when Michael scowled at him he remembered himself and adjusted his tone, "No. Samuel Winchester has not said yes. He is still in his temporary vessel. He just seems to be spending his time with the Winchesters. They were hunting a Rugaru." Zachariah twitched nervously. "He said the plan has changed and that the Winchesters were not to be vessels."

Michael spun on Zachariah and loomed over him, his wings expanding angrily, "So. You're telling me that my brother, Lucifer, who is supposed to be the opposing side in the apocalypse, has suddenly changed his mind? That he is now hunting with humans instead?" Michael practically growled when Zachariah nodded. "This is Not Good. We need to find out what they did to him to make this happen."

Zachariah nodded, looking nervous, "He chased me off and threatened me. He seemed rather protective of the Winchesters… and Castiel."

Michael twitched, furious. "Castiel is still with them? Of course he is, he would never leave Dean's side," he said, more to himself than Zachariah. Michael thought that if he had been in a vessel at this point he would have thrown his hands in the air in frustration, or perhaps hit something, wasn't that supposed to be cathartic? His brother was on Earth, following around their vessels and some little seraph on his way to falling. "Gather some of the others and go back to Earth and see if you can't find out why Lucifer has suddenly changed his mind. The Winchesters must have done something to make this happen and if it is strong enough to hold Lucifer in thrall there will be signs somewhere. The Apocalypse continues, keep to the plan."

With a short, slightly unsteady "Yes, Sir." Zachariah flew off.

Michael did not yet know what the Winchesters had done to his brother, with Castiel on their side there was no telling what information they might have. Castiel may have been one of the youngest of the angels but his entire garrison had always been both skilled and knowledgeable, they were often surprising in battle and they had never failed at any task put before them. It was the main reason that particular garrison had been chosen to free the Righteous Man from hell. Yet another decision Michael was learning to regret. Though, to be honest, he had never thought any of them capable of falling. They had still been young when Lucifer fell, but none of their garrison had followed him, even though they were all a little unusual and Michael had almost expected them to go. Not one had shown any signs of disobedience until very recently, they were practically flawless as a team (if one ignored their odd behaviors outside of battle). But it did not stay that way, first Anneal had proven that belief incorrect and now Castiel was falling. It was a shame, really. Michael had always thought of Castiel as a great warrior – a brave and loyal soldier.

Michael shook off his disappointment. He needed to find Raphael, his brother needed to be told that he would need to continue doing Lucifer's job for a while longer.

Back at the motel the Winchesters and their angels were dealing with the aftermath of an encounter with a Rugaru followed by another with an angel. Castiel and Dean thought that he may have at least one cracked rib. While they worked on getting Dean's ribs wrapped up for the car ride back to Bobby's, Sam worked on packing everything and getting it into the car with Lucifer's help.

Lucifer had asked him if he needed to take care of his own wounds but he had brushed it off, saying they were only bruises, they would heal soon enough, and they didn't have time to worry over it. Sam packed silently, letting his mind work through what had just happened and try to figure out what to do with it. Sam liked Lucifer. They'd gotten to know each other pretty well since Lucifer had turned up not long before Thanksgiving. Sam was starting to think of him like he was a part of the group. He wasn't exactly sure of his feelings, but he knew that if Lucifer was gone then it would feel like something was missing. There would be a blank space in their group dynamic. In Sam.

Zachariah's appearance had shaken Sam up. It was like suddenly being hit by the Mjolnir of reality. Lucifer was gaining back his powers, and while it seemed like he no longer wanted the apocalypse to happen and he seemed to feel protective of his place in their weird little family, he would eventually have to face Michael in some way. They had to stop Heaven too if they were going to stop people from being hurt.

Seeing Lucifer scare Zachariah off without thought had forcefully reminded him that Lucifer was an archangel, someone that even most other angels were afraid of. Even severely weakened he had great amounts of power and could very easily bring harm to those who opposed him. Suddenly, Sam was a lot less comfortable around him. There was a large part of him that knew Lucifer wouldn't hurt him, not anymore anyway. Both his hunter instincts and some primal part of him recognized Lucifer for the terribly powerful creature he was and couldn't help but fear him because of it. It made Sam feel guilty and tightened something in his chest uncomfortably.

Before long they were ready to leave, Dean was patched up and as Sam looked him over he felt proud of Castiel's job. He'd have never guessed the angel was still new to the idea of bandages and wrappings. The Impala was packed up and Sam was shoving the last of their clothes into a duffel bag. That was when there was a whisper of wings behind them. Sam whirled around, Ruby's knife gripped uselessly in his hand, but poised to strike nonetheless.

Thankfully, it was only Balthazar who stood before them. He looked ruffled, and more than a little annoyed. He looked between Lucifer, who was standing by the door, and Castiel, who was sitting beside Dean on the motel bed. "The Host is buzzing with news about you four," he said in way of a greeting. "Zachariah's been ordered to bring a garrison down and find you all. What did you do?"

At the news Castiel and Lucifer actually looked shocked. "A garrison?" Castiel asked, standing and walking closer to Balthazar. "Which one?"

Balthazar sighed. "It looks like he's hand picking the members. No one leftover from our garrison, though. Not sure if that's good or bad."

Lucifer growled. "Why is he bringing a whole garrison? Castiel is falling, they believe you dead, and it would do them no good with me if they still think me to be fully powered."

"Castiel is still seen as a threat, and so are the boys here," Balthazar shrugged. "Falling he might be, he's still part of the most fearsome garrison of foot soldiers ever to exist in Heaven." The angel sounded smug as he told them. "Zachariah isn't going to take chances coming after you lot."

"Most fearsome garrison? You were pretty badass upstairs huh?" Dean said with a grin. Castiel gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, like he'd rather not talk about it, but something had sparked in his eyes at the reminded of his past. Dean looked over at Lucifer and noticed him smirking. "What do you look so happy about?"

Lucifer shook his head, a low chuckle coming from him. "Nothing, it's just nice to be right." When all four of them look at him expectantly he continued. "When they were young I told Michael that their generation would grow to be a mighty garrison. And it looks like I was correct after all."

Balthazar and Castiel had a moment to look shocked, maybe even flattered, before Balthazar was ramrod straight. "They're coming. Move it!" he commanded. Sam and Castiel helped Dean to his feet as they hurried out to the Impala. Lucifer opened the back door as Castiel helped slide Dean into the back seat and the engine roared to life. Lucifer climbed in the front beside Sam and slammed his door closed.

For a moment Castiel froze halfway into the car, eyes on Balthazar, who only winked at him. "Get moving, Cassie. I'll hold them off and give you a head start." Castiel opened his mouth to argue, but the other angel cut him off. "I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve to keep them busy. I learned them from the best. Don't worry, you've always got little old me on your side."

Something in the way Balthazar spoke must have been enough to reassure Castiel because he was in the car and shutting the door the next moment. Sam spared one last glance at the angel they were leaving behind in the side view mirror before driving out of the motel lot. He sped onto the road and towards the highway that would take them back to Bobby's. If they managed to get there at least they'd have weapons and some cover thanks to the anti-angel wards that made it nearly impossible for angels who hadn't already been there to find. Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly and all but floored the gas pedal. They needed to move faster. It was just under half a day's drive back to Bobby's and he could only hope they made it.

As he drove Sam could hear Dean grunt in pain whenever there was any sort of shift in the car's momentum. Castiel was beside him, face hard and impassive against his helplessness against Dean's pain. Next to him, Lucifer had his eyes trained on the road but seemed to be elsewhere at the same time. It was late at night as Sam sped down the highway and he allowed himself to be thankful for the late hour. It opened up the roadway and kept other people out of danger.

Two hours into their drive he glanced down to check the car's dashboard and nearly screamed in frustration. They needed to stop for gas, the needle was nearly at the bottom and there was no way they'd make it all the way back to Bobby's without stopping. Soon. Sam kept his eyes open for a gas station. There had to be one along this stretch of highway somewhere. He really hoped they didn't run out before getting to one. That would be just their usual Winchester luck.

Lucifer hadn't been watching where they were going, he knew they we headed back to Bobby's in the hope of getting away from Zachariah and his garrison. He'd been trying to sense any approaching angels and had been so absorbed in it that when Sam pulled roughly off the road he jerked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked, more disoriented than anything. They had all been very keen on getting as far away from the town as they could.

Sam parked the car near a gas pump and got out. "We need gas or we aren't making it back to Bobby's," was all he said before he started setting the pump. In the back seat Dean cursed softly. The lot was empty, save them, and there had been no cars on the road for miles now. Aside from the one other lone car, probably belonging to whoever was running the small store, they were alone.

With a huff and a beat of his wings Lucifer was out of the car and beside Sam, protective, even though he could not feel any angels nearby. Sam tensed briefly but composed himself quickly. Lucifer wasn't sure if it was in reaction to him personally or just Sam's nerves due to the current chase they'd found themselves in. He reached out a hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder. The hunter was coiled tight, practically buzzing with unspent nervous energy.

Lucifer tried to reassure him. "We'll be fine, Sam." He obviously didn't believe Lucifer at all, if his expression was anything to go by, but the contact seemed to relax him slightly. As if Lucifer just being near him was a comfort. The things that thought did to Lucifer's emotions were indescribable.

Sam hung up the hose for the pump and looked at Lucifer. "I hope you're right. Get back in the car. I'm going to pay and then we're out of here."

Lucifer made to follow him. "You shouldn't go alone," he said. He knew Sam wasn't going far, but Lucifer wouldn't be able to see him from the car when he went inside and the angel did not like that.

Sam shook his head. "I'll be quick. Stay with Dean and Cas, they'll need you more than I will if the angels show." Lucifer didn't like it but arguing with Sam was going to lose them precious time. He watched Sam for as long as he could see him and leaned against the car when Sam was out of view. The air was bitterly cold and the breeze, even though slight, held a biting chill as he stood outside. Lucifer resisted the urge to flex his Grace. He was sure he had enough back to take the edge off of the cold, but he  
didn't want to give away their position just for the sake of his own comfort.

That was when something occurred to him. Here he was – the mighty Morningstar – standing in the cold, fretting over a pair of humans and some seraph he'd barely known before he fell while they ran from the very brothers he was supposed to be facing down. Here he was caring about a mismatched group of beings that had banded together against Heaven and Hell for each other and the world they lived in. And that thought amazed him. It had him, for the first time, thinking that maybe God had been right and these humans were worth something after all. He felt some of the bitter anger he still held close fade.

One of the back doors opened and Castiel stepped out and peered around. "Where is Sam? We need to keep moving."

He nodded towards the store. "He is paying. Personally, I doubt we'd get chased, let alone caught, but Sam is an honest person."

Castiel nodded. From inside the car Dean added, "Sammy's a goodie two-shoes, what do you expect? Plus, it would only draw attention to us if we tried to make a getaway."

Lucifer made a sound somewhere between amusement and agreement. Sam was an exceptionally good person. Good enough to have Lucifer second guessing himself for the first time in millennia.

They were still waiting for Sam to come back out when Lucifer felt Zachariah approaching. He had only a moment's notice before Castiel was flung to one side and Lucifer was slammed against one of the gas pumps. Zachariah and Lucifer were face to face, Zachariah's wings arched up in an aggressive pose.

Zachariah eyed him with disbelief, sizing him up properly. Lucifer couldn't name the emotion that fell across Zachariah's face but he knew, in that moment, he'd been found out. Zachariah knew he was no longer his former self. "So this is what they did to you. They stole away your Grace." He turned his head towards the Impala and Dean, who was trying to get out without causing anymore damage to his ribs. "How? How did you do this?" he roared, fear setting in his eyes.

Zachariah believed the Winchesters to be responsible for his loss of power. And if they could bind Lucifer what was to stop them from binding other – lesser – angels? Lucifer wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted by what that insinuated.

"It wasn't them," Lucifer spoke. He reached out and grabbed the scruff of Zachariah's dress shirt and pushed him back. He felt his Grace flow through his body, unhindered as it had been earlier. It was nothing compared to what he was used to – he was hardly on level with a foot soldier, if that, as he stood – but it still felt amazing. He managed to use Zachariah's distraction and still present fear of him to push himself off the pump and maneuver himself away from the car and Dean. "They didn't do this. God did. He's the only on with the power."

Zachariah snorted at him. "Why would God ruin His own plan? He was the one who foretold this happening!"

"Well, asshole, he's clearly changed his mind," Dean spat from the Impala's back seat. Zachariah shot him a murderous glare but quickly returned his attention to Lucifer when he began to struggle briefly.

They were still now, each with a hand fisted in the other's shirt. "You should know this by now. Never question Father's motives." Lucifer allowed his wings to flare out, careful to keep them invisible to the humans but very much using them as a threat against Zachariah. "You were better off hiding in Heaven, cowering at Michael's feet."

Lucifer made to strike Zachariah, but the other angel was stronger than he was at the moment and not only caught his hand but used it to toss him across the lot and into a tree. "I do not cower at anyone's feet!" Zachariah hissed. "You're weak and broken now. You've gone soft because of these humans. I'll do you the service of ending the sad joke your life has become."

"Lucifer!" Sam was standing in the door way of the small store, eyes wide and face pale as he took in the scene before him. Zachariah turned to look at the hunter and that was when Castiel made his move, tackling his former colonel to the ground.

Sam was hauling Lucifer to his feet in no time, face the picture of panic. Lucifer shook him off and started towards where Castiel and Zachariah were still coming to blows. "Go cover Dean, he can hardly move without wincing in pain." When Sam hesitated Lucifer shoved him. "Go! We'll be able to handle him. Protect Dean!"

He knew it was something of a low blow, using Sam's love for his bother to make him do as Lucifer said, but it worked. Sam wasted no time getting to his brother's side.

Lucifer made his way to Castiel's aid. Castiel and Zachariah were both on their feet, swords drawn, and were circling each other, looking for their chance to strike. Zachariah was hurling insults, demeaning Castiel for choosing humans over his own kin, over the Host. Lucifer couldn't tell if the insults were working. Castiel's face was perfectly blank, his battle stance perfect, his movements effortlessly fluid; he was the perfect picture of a fierce angelic warrior. Lucifer felt a swell of pride for his young brother before he too set his mind to battle.

Lucifer couldn't sneak up on Zachariah as he was already facing him. He didn't even have his sword to draw, something he'd not had reason to notice he missed. Their only hope was for Lucifer to somehow manage to distract or subdue Zachariah long enough for Castiel to deal a killing blow. They could not afford to let him survive to run back and tell Michael what else he'd learned. There was no telling what his brother would do if given Zachariah's twisted version of events. He needed a way to lower Zachariah's defenses.

Lucifer went for mocking. The colonel had his pride and Lucifer always was good with words, it was how he'd first lured Lilith to him once upon a time ago. "Is this how you fight your battles? Bludgeon those already beneath you to make yourself feel grander than you are?" Zachariah's eyes darted between Castiel and Lucifer. He didn't look scared, not yet, but he was far from sure of himself. Between having to face down Lucifer and Castiel alone and whatever Balthazar had done to hold up the garrison Zachariah was nervous. Lucifer sent a stray prayer of thanks to Balthazar and whatever tricks he had pulled. He doubted they would have been able to handle more than one angel at a time. "You never were able to hold your own against anyone in your own choir, Zachariah."

Zachariah snarled at Lucifer and seemed to draw himself up for an attack when Castiel quickly slashed across his upper body. He moved back in time but didn't hold back the reflexive curl of his wings around him, and so Castiel's first blow was to one of his wings. Unfortunately, that seemed to get Zachariah to focus properly on the battle and he finally attacked Castiel. Lucifer glanced quickly at the Winchesters to make sure that they were completely out of the way before he too dove into the battle.

It was a strange experience to fight with so little at his disposal. He had no sword, he was one set of wings short of what he was used to, and he was low on Grace; Lucifer had never been at such a disadvantage in a fight in his entire existence. Zachariah was stronger than both of them even without backup. He continued to cross swords with Castiel as he made every attempt to avoid Lucifer's blows. Lucifer managed to land a hit on his wounded wing. He grabbed it and twisted, well aware of the damage he was doing.

Zachariah let out a noise that made all the nearby glass rattle and made both Winchesters quickly cover their ears. His wings flared out in pain and knocked Lucifer away from the fight. Lucifer landed hard on the asphalt nearly twenty feet away from where Castiel and Zachariah were still crossing swords. Castiel had used Zachariah's moment of pain to land another blow, this time a long shallow cut on Zachariah's shoulder. Lucifer could see the glow of leaking grace as they separated a little further. Zachariah was clearly very angry. He attacked swiftly and fiercely, forcing Castiel to back up towards the wall of the gas station while Lucifer tried to figure out a plan of attack.

The next thing he knew Castiel was cornered against the wall of the building, desperately attempting to keep Zachariah's blade away from a killing blow. Lucifer was so frightened that he was moving towards the fight before he could even think about it. Suddenly his blade was back in his hand and on its way through Zachariah's chest. He felt the surge of power rattle though him as he plunged his blade into Zachariah. He twisted the blade, pushing it further in with a growl. He withdrew his blade and grabbed the collar of Zachariah's suit and flung him back, away from Castiel. Zachariah landed just as his Grace exploded from his vessel, searing a single pair of wings into the ground.

Lucifer turned to Castiel, his wings hovering over the younger angel in worry. "Are you alright?"

Castiel nodded, pressing his wings against Lucifer's in comfort. "Yes. I am fine."

"Lucifer! Cas! Are you guys okay?" Sam was running towards them, Dean carefully leaning out of the Impala, craning his neck to see if they were hurt.

"We're fine Sam," Castiel answer before flying over to Dean to prove his point to the wounded hunter. Dean was so relieved he didn't even scold Castiel for wasting Grace.

Sam drew even with Lucifer and began checking him over with careful hands. He had a few scrapes and his back was sore, but otherwise he was uninjured. Sam seemed to come to the same conclusion and let his hands drop and stepped back out of Lucifer's personal space. "You sure nothing's broken?"

Lucifer cocked his head and smiled. "If anything was it's fixed now."

Smiling, Sam nodded. "Good," he said. "We, uh, should keep moving though."

Lucifer agreed. Balthazar was tricky, especially if he was using some of Gabriel's old tricks, but that didn't mean he'd be able to keep a whole Garrison on the run forever. As far as Lucifer was concerned, they were running on borrowed time. "Yes, we should."

They piled back into the car and Sam started off back towards Bobby's. Their pace didn't slow and they were still on edge, Lucifer keeping an eye out for other angels, but there was a light aura of victory within the car.

They had managed to get back on track. Zachariah was not far off and they would be by his side in moments. Only three of them had managed to out maneuver whoever had caused the interference in the pursuit of the Morningstar and the Winchesters. It was an embarrassment, one they hoped Zachariah would ignore in favor of chastising the rest of the garrison that could not escape the trap. Nuriel, Remiel, and Harut flew quickly.

They landed not far from where they sensed Zachariah and two other angels. Both of the other angels were weak and together they wondered what Zachariah was doing wasting time with them. They looked on at a fight already well underway. Zachariah was facing off against Castiel and another angel. His wing was wounded and he looked angry. They were about to interfere when Remiel halted them with a breathless declaration of "That's Lucifer!"

Zachariah had ordered them not to interfere when he confronted Lucifer. So, they waited and watched as Zachariah flung the archangel away and began to face off with Castiel in earnest. Through their utter shock Harut managed to say, voice low, "How did he do that? Lucifer is far more powerful."

The three angels looked at Lucifer and were baffled when they saw him missing a set of wings and what little Grace he had. Shocked and unsure they exchanged worried glances. "Do you see what I see?" Nuriel asked.

Harut was backing away from the fight. "We need to tell someone."

Remiel nodded. "Should we wait for-"

Right before their eyes Lucifer slayed Zachariah, tossing him to the ground as his Grace burned away. The three angels didn't wait another moment. They took flight and headed directly for Michael's chambers. Upon arrival Michael became curious, then worried. When they explained what they had learned Michael was furious. He was silent, but his Grace was burning with the controlled rage. They were dismissed and were more than relieved to leave Michael to himself.

Michael was seething. He knew very well that there was no force, other than God Himself, that could bind an archangel's Grace. So what was Lucifer playing at? Could Nuriel, Remiel, and Harut be correct? Could Lucifer's Grace actually be bound and not some trick Lucifer devised? And if it was – what did that mean? Michael needed answers. He was headed towards the garden. If anyone knew what was going on it would be Joshua.

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't think anyone understands how much we loved killing Zach. Like really.

PREPARE FOR NERDERY  
1. 1967 Chevy Impala gets TERRIBLE gas mileage. The original engines were also made for leaded fuel. So Assuming Dean completely upgraded and rebuilt it with a more modern engine we're still saying MAX 20mpg or so.  
2. Impala gas tanks are 24 gallons  
3. That's a careful driving MAX of 480 miles per full gas tank  
4. They are probably really neurotic about this since they travel mostly rural and Midwestern areas.  
5. The Shortest route from Baudette to Sioux Falls is 468 miles. No matter what they would have been pushing it on Gas.  
/NERDERY


	10. Batten Down the Hatches

A/N: Well that took a while...

* * *

Sam hadn't stopped speeding after they'd gotten away from Zachariah. Dean had tried to talk Sam into letting him drive, suddenly empowered by the positive turn of events. Sam had refused to let him and had sat himself firmly in the driver's seat. Castiel had herded Dean into the Impala's back seat and taken up the spot next to him. Lucifer was beside Sam in the front.

They were over half way back to Bobby's, only a few hours more. No one had spoken much during the trip, tension still high as they fled and Castiel was still carefully hovering over Dean who was trying to pretend that he wasn't hurt. Lucifer had claimed he'd know if any of the angels from Zachariah's garrison were getting close and Sam trusted him.

Sam also felt himself grow somewhat uneasy around Lucifer. The fight with the Rugaru and the battle with Zachariah had both served to remind Sam, quite forcefully, that Lucifer was an angel, no matter how much of his power was reined in, against his will or not. Somehow, Sam had forgotten that rather important fact. It had been swept up and away during all of the normalcy life had been throwing their way since Lucifer has shown up at their door. Lucifer had carved himself out a place in their group and made himself family. Sam trusted him, almost without thinking about it. Castiel seemed to trust him as well, and even Dean was beginning to like him. Sam had no idea when any of that had actually happened.

Only a few months ago priority number one had been killing Lucifer, stopping him from wearing Sam as a meat suit and saving the world. Their sole focus had been killing the very person who was sitting in the Impala's passenger seat, who had saved Sam's life twice now, and had been sleeping in his bed with worrying regularity. They'd all been so busy laughing and working together that Sam had somehow phased out the knowledge that Lucifer was… Lucifer.

Now, Sam was being forcibly reminded that Lucifer was very much not human. He was an angel – something powerful and ancient and so much more than Sam was. It was terrifying. Sam realized, as he drove down the dark highway with nothing but his thoughts, that the faceoff with Zachariah had been the first time Sam had ever seen Lucifer fight. He knew angels were warriors, soldiers of God, but Lucifer had always seemed so above the physical aspect that Sam had never really considered what it meant. Which was just stupid. Lucifer had gone toe-to-toe with a feral vampire and lopped the head off of another. He'd been ready to come to blows with some jerk in a bar over a pool game. Though, Sam had never actually _seen_ Lucifer in a fight.

It was a poor excuse for the sudden fear that was slowly enveloping Sam's feelings towards Lucifer and causing tension to creep into his shoulders every time Lucifer paid attention to him. Two days ago Lucifer had been a trusted friend. Now Sam was feeling jittery and on edge just by sitting next to him. He knew it was unfounded – Lucifer wouldn't have hurt him even before they had grown close. That knowledge did very little to calm him down though. He sighed and tried to think about other things, there was no sense in working himself up over this when there was nothing he could do to change it. This, of course, lead to him contemplating the other beings in the car.

In the backseat Castiel looked distracted and somber. Sam wondered what for before he remembered that they had avoided dealing with the other angels in Zachariah's garrison because Balthazar had lured them all away somehow. While it was good that they had yet to see any other angels, Sam supposed it must be worrying Castiel to not hear anything from Balthazar. That was his family out there, fighting each other. His brother was standing alone against a group of other angels so that they could get away.

In the rearview mirror Sam caught sight of Dean. His brother looked like he was in pain, which considering the cracked ribs and none too smooth road they were on was understandable. When Castiel had been fighting Zachariah the absolute fear in Dean's eyes would have broken Sam's heart if the younger hunter had had the capacity to feel anything beyond the terror of losing their angels to Zachariah. Dean currently had the edge of Castiel's coat in a white-knuckled grip. The whole night had been jarring for everyone in so many ways and getting to Bobby's was only half the battle. There wouldn't be rest for any of them in the near future.

Still, when they pulled into Singer Salvage, with dawn just beginning to light the sky, the relief in the car was nearly a tangible thing. Sam pulled the car up as close to the front door as he could manage, trying to keep the walking distance short for Dean's sake. Castiel helped him into the house while Lucifer and Sam grabbed the bags from the trunk.

Sam wasn't surprised to find Bobby awake and rolling his way into the living room as Dean carefully lowered himself into the armchair.

"What did you idjits do to yourselves now?" he said, stopping in front of where Dean was sitting.

With a groan Dean reclined on the chair. "Well, first we killed a Rugaru up in Baudette and then we got ambushed by angels." Bobby's surprise showed on his face as Dean continued. "Cas got tossed into a tree, Lucifer got thrown across a parking lot, and I got myself Darth Vadered. But the bastard's dead now," Dean finished with a satisfied grin.

"We outran a garrison of angels to get here," Lucifer said. "We don't know how long they will continue to look for us, so we're going to need to increase the warding on the house."

Bobby looked over at Lucifer. "Well, you can't ward against angels without warding against yourselves."

"No," Lucifer admitted. "But, we can add wards to help shield Castiel's Grace and my own while we're here so that they can't find us by tracking it back here and we can make this house extremely hard to find for any angel who doesn't already know where it is. Considering how few visits the Host has paid you, I'm willing to bet none of them know this place exists."

Bobby nodded. "Well, let's keep it that way."

Michael's landing in the Garden was anything but graceful. He landed in the center of it, wings thrashing, causing tendrils of light around him to wave wildly in the wind he was kicking up. He glanced around, looking for Joshua. Michael spotted him not far away and moved quickly to his side.

"Joshua!"

The Gardener sighed, his wings drooping slightly in resignation. "Michael, I've told you already, God has not spoken to me in quite some time and certainly not about anything relevant to Heaven."

Michael moved in front of Joshua and blocked him from moving away. "You're lying to me, Joshua. I've just received notice that Lucifer has been rendered powerless."

Joshua smiled. "You've found Lucifer? How wonderful."

"And he is powerless! His Grace is bound and he is trapped in his temporary vessel," Michael seethed. His lowest pair of wings thrashed angrily behind him and his Grace burned with righteous fury. "Someone has harmed by brother!"

Joshua smiled at him again before placing a hand on one of Michael's thrashing wings to calm them, not being deterred when Michael twitched as if to move away. He looked at the other angel, Grace exuding calm and expression just as soft. "You're worried about Lucifer then?"

The look Michael gave Joshua was incredulous. "He's little more than human, near enough for Zachariah to toss him away like some Cherub fledgling. He's also following around our vessels and the deserter, Castiel. Of course, I am worried!"

Michael froze as he thought over what he'd just said. Joshua's soft, calm smile never wavered as he waited for Michael to finish thinking. He was worried about Lucifer, his brother, not the battle or God's will. For a while now, Michael had only been worried about his younger brother's well-being. It shocked him, nothing had shaken him so much since he'd felt the door to the cage slam closed and cut Lucifer off from the rest of them. He had distanced himself from his brothers and stayed closed off ever since then. Lucifer's disappearance from his awareness was the first time his Grace had burned with purpose like it had when he was first created.

"I doubt your Winchesters are keeping him with them against his will, Michael," Joshua said as he turned to arrange a nearby cluster of swirling energy, trickling Grace into it and helping it sort itself out. "We both know that no one aside from God could have bound Lucifer's Grace. Maybe if you go and find out why he has decided to stay with them you'll understand the situation better."

The idea that Lucifer was following around the Winchesters of his own accord was ridiculous, but Joshua had a point. Only God had the power to lower Lucifer to where he was. Something strange was going on and Michael needed answers. Answers about Earth and humans. He knew just where to go for those answers, too.

"Would you watch those books!" Bobby shouted from the living room. He and Dean had several books open, along with a large check list of all the sigils Lucifer, Castiel, and Sam were putting up around the house. "Don't bleed on them!"

Lucifer was currently moving a bookshelf away from the walls to continue his portion of the warding. There was a shallow, mostly healed cut slowly oozing on Lucifer's forearm as he worked. Most of the sigils needed to be done in fresh blood and Lucifer had claimed he'd regained enough Grace to not bleed out. He'd done an entire wall already and seemed to be holding up well enough.

"I'm not going to bleed on the books, but they need to move."

"You had better put those back when you're done."

"Castiel," Lucifer called. "You come do the living room! I'm not listening to this anymore! I can't focus in here!" He stalked out of the room as Castiel came out of the study.

"What happened?" the angel asked, already walking over to finish the wards Lucifer had started.

Castiel had the sleeves of one of Dean's old flannel shirts rolled up past the elbow to free his forearm for use. The trench coat was thrown on the back of the armchair Dean was sitting in. Castiel was still very attached to it and still wore it almost constantly. Castiel finished moving the bookcase, mindful of Bobby's texts, and turned his attention to the wall. There wasn't a cut on his arm, he'd been healing faster than Lucifer, but the small pocket knife flashed in the light as he slid it through his skin.

Dean watched, slightly uncomfortable, as Castiel moved. Even though the cut was self-inflicted and harmless to the angel Dean still had to stomp down his knee jerk reaction to go and fix it. It was always a strange feeling, remembering that Castiel was an angel and not human. It was something that should have the hunter in Dean itching to kill him, but that feeling had never been there. Every time Dean caught sight of Castiel showing his non-human traits it only caused a wave of calm over Dean. He chalked it up to being reassured that Castiel hadn't become that shell of a man he'd seen in the future. Dean refused to let that happen.

He must have been spacing out with his thoughts because the next thing he knew Castiel was effortlessly sliding him and his chair carefully across the room obviously trying not to injure him further. "Gah! Cas, cut it out!" he cried. "I can move on my own, you know!"

Castiel only shrugged. "You looked like you were thinking about something important. This was easier." Bobby snickered as he gathered up all of the books and papers from the table so Castiel could move it.

Outside Sam was covering the house with the handful of sigils that didn't need to be done in blood. He hardly registered someone storming out of the house, so used to Dean and his temper's comings and goings. He continued on with his work until he felt someone dangerously close behind him. They didn't feel like a threat but Sam couldn't stop himself from whirling around to defend himself when he felt them moving to touch him.

He grabbed the wrist of Lucifer's outstretched hand and froze. "Oh, uhh… hi," he said stupidly.

Lucifer didn't pull away from him as he watched. "You can calm down, Sam. The more we work the harder we are getting to find. It's alright."

Sam let go of Lucifer's wrist and scratched the back of his neck. He'd overreacted and made himself look like a fool. Then again, Lucifer shouldn't be sneaking up behind him. "I thought you were putting up wards in the living room with Dean and Bobby?"

Lucifer made a face before stepping around Sam and observing his work. "Bobby kept yelling at me about his books and how I was moving things and messing up his organization. Castiel is handling that now. I'll help you out here."

Sam didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Lucifer to go back inside and finish helping the others or if he wanted the angel to stay out here with him. He had yet to shake the uneasy feeling he got when thinking of Lucifer, but he missed the angel's easy company and the closeness that had settled between them. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being frightened by Lucifer. He hadn't ever hurt Sam and had done nothing but protect him and his family recently.

The hunter watched Lucifer trace over his work. There was an angry red line running down the length of his arm, surrounded by smeared blood. Lucifer had said he was strong enough to do the blood sigils alongside Castiel. Sam knew, though, that Lucifer should already be healed over if that were the case. He'd spent enough time around Castiel to be able to accurately estimate how long certain wounds should take to heal over.

"Sam?" Lucifer was looking at him now. He'd been caught staring. He pulled his eyes away from the healing wound and focused on Lucifer's face. "I'm fine. It's only a small cut."

He took a step closer to Sam but halted when Sam, without thinking, retreated. The hurt look on his face pulled at Sam's heart and made him feel lower than dirt. He didn't mean to be so standoffish, really. It was hurting Lucifer and it would only serve to get him into trouble on their next hunt if he didn't get over himself soon.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Of course you're okay." He picked up his supplies and continued working on his section of sigils. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucifer watching him and knew that the other's silence would not last long. He just hoped he was ready for that talk when it happened.

No one questioned when Michael made his way into the reconditioning cell. The progress with Annael had been slow and difficult. She had always been strong-willed and stubborn. When she had been serving within the ranks, just under Zachariah, those had been good qualities. It had made her a great leader and warrior. Now, though, it made her a dangerous captive and a nearly impossible prisoner.

As Michael stood before her – wings bound, body in restraints – he understood what her garrison had seen in her as their leader. Her Grace, worn and controlled as it was by the cell, still burned brightly. She was a wild flame and an angel worthy of note, even though she had fallen. And that, her fall, was exactly why Michael was there.

"Annael," he greeted. "I come with news."

He heard her scoff, uninterested in what she thought he had to say. She'd always been bold and had never held much respect for rank. She'd been a wild fledgling, always getting into everything, regardless of rules and regulations. "Trust me, you'll want to hear this."

She shot him a withering look. It was clear he was not going to get a proper response out of her until he had her interest. "Zachariah is dead, Lucifer killed him." Michael wasn't sure how far the rumors of Lucifer's disappearance had spread, but the way Annael stilled told him she knew enough.

"Lucifer is currently with the Winchesters and Castiel," Michael continued, pleased when Annael looked up at the mention of her broodmate's name. "I do not understand why he is staying with them. Seeing as you were human for a few years, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me where the appeal in hanging around humans lies."

Annael's expression was carefully blank. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Michael had known he'd have to bargain for her information. "I'll release you. No more cell, no more reconditioning. You'll be free to go… if you answer all of my questions."

The distrust shining in Annael's eyes did not come as a surprise. Michael waited for her response, sure that she's need more than a promise for freedom. "What then? Am I cut off from the Host, like Castiel is now? Stranded on Earth and slowly falling? Or will you put me back at my place, leading what's left of my garrison after you sent them into the pit? What will you do with me once I'm free of this place, Michael?"

The archangel considered. He could offer her Zachariah's rank, leave her in charge of the entire choir and its garrisons. Somehow, he felt that wouldn't be enough to appease Annael. He didn't trust her, and he wasn't sure how well received she'd be by the garrison, but he needed answers quickly. He could worry about damage control once he understood what was happening with Lucifer. "I would restore your rank. It would be as if you had never fallen. I would forgive the whole incident."

Annael shook her head. "I want my rank within the Host restored and freedom. I want to come and go as I please."

"You will get your rank restored and fall in line, Annael! Be thankful I'm willing to give you back your garrison," Michael hissed. He couldn't afford to have Annael running free. She knew too much as it was, and would know even more after his questioning.

"You mean what's left of them!" she cried, enraged. She thrashed against her bindings, trying to get closer to Michael. "I know what's happened to them! You sent them into the pit to save your Righteous Man because you wanted your apocalypse to start! You as good as killed them. Then there was Uriel's betrayal! I know you knew about his change in allegiance but did nothing! You've let my garrison, my broodmates, die off and be subjected to Zachariah's idiotic and uncaring orders. I owe you nothing, Michael!"

Her wings quivered in the silence after her tirade. Her Grace was still burning bright with rage and it was unlike anything Michael had ever seen. He watched her, his aura calm, until she stopped pulling at the restraints. She glared up at him, anger still burning in her eyes. "You are the one who needs me. Give me what I want or find another fallen angel to answer your questions. Maybe Castiel will be willing to talk to you, he was always more of a peacemaker."

Michael stared at her. She'd gotten even bolder in her time away. Even if he continued to insist she fall in line the chances of her doing so were slim at best. He didn't have time to deal with troublesome seraphs, he had a brother to find and restore and a prophecy to fulfill. In order to do so, though, he needed Annael's insight.

"Fine. You may have freedom, so long as your garrison maintains their duties," he allowed. He hoped the need to keep her garrison in line would keep her busy enough to keep her out of too much trouble. "Now, I expect answers to my questions."

He freed Annael form her holdings and watched as she stretched her wings, rubbing away the stiffness in them. After a few moments she looked up at him expectantly, ready to uphold her end of their deal. "Why is Lucifer following around the Winchesters and Castiel?"

"I'd imagine so that he could keep an eye on the vessels."

Michael glowered at her. "He told Zachariah that he would not allow them to be used as vessels. He is simply spending his time with them, hunting with them – protecting them even. Why?"

Annael's shock was understandable. She remembered what Lucifer had been like both before and after the Fall. She had fought against those of their brothers who had believed Lucifer's way was right. She knew just how much Lucifer had hated humanity. Her silence stretched on and Michael began to believe she might not have answers for him like he had thought.

Then, comprehension lit up her expression. "He's protecting them?" Michael nodded. Annael smiled at him, her eyes turning soft. "He feels for them, Michael. They make him feel."

"What are you talking about?" he pressed. Lucifer was an angel, they didn't feel emotions, not really.

Annael sighed, as if Michael should already know and he was being obtuse on purpose. "I fell because I began to feel. That's why all angels fall, right? Because they gain emotions. Lucifer was the first, he learned jealousy, hate and anger. I remember how it tore at him, and now I know how those emotions feel. They aren't pleasant and they hurt like a wound right in your Grace. They are also all Lucifer has known for ages. Now he has the Winchesters and Castiel. He's following them around and they're taking him with them, treating him like one of their own."

She paused, casting a look at Michael, as if trying to see if he knew where she was going with this. When she realized he didn't she rolled her eyes and continued. "They're making him happy, Michael. They, for whatever reason, bring him joy. Happiness is an infinitely better feeling than anger. He protects them because that is how he can protect his happiness. I don't expect you to really understand. You might go through the motions of having feelings, but you don't actually feel them. They're muted and dampened by the love you feel for God. Even I didn't truly understand until I fell. I had an idea, I knew they were there, but it's so much more when you're human. They're powerful things, emotions. They can change people," she fixed him with a pointed stare, "or angels."

After a few more questions about how emotions influenced things Michael dismissed Annael and sent her back to her garrison. They'd begun to get out of order even in Zachariah's short absence and needed to be brought in line. A lot of them had begun asking questions, poking around in affairs that did not concern them. Though, that wasn't something new for Heaven's youngest garrison. He hoped her broodmates and the rest of the angels that had been under Zachariah would be enough to keep her busy while Michael gathered more information.

He reflected on what she'd told him. He had never thought much of emotions and, after listening and seeing what they caused, he could say he never wished to experience the human equivalent of them. His own shallow interpretations, as Annael called them, were more than enough to deal with. She had a point though. It made sense for Lucifer to want to protect those who were bringing him happiness and staving off the painful emotions such as hate and anger. It bothered Michael in a way he couldn't explain that it was humans and a fallen soldier that did this for him rather than Michael, who had once been his closest brother, but he couldn't let himself be distracted by that.

Michael was gliding along the outskirts of Heaven as he pondered his next move. While he might not understand the emotions, he understood Lucifer's motivations. He was with the Winchesters to keep pain away. They soothed him, even if Michael didn't understand how. That was the next thing he needed to find out, how could a human make an angel feel happy and safe? Specifically, he needed to learn about the Winchesters on a more personal level, there was clearly more to their vessels than he had originally thought.

Michael had entertained the idea of speaking with Dean for a moment. Who better to learn about a Winchester from, than a Winchester? The idea fell through when he remembered how abrasive and crass Dean was, especially to angels who weren't Castiel. He wondered if perhaps he wasn't also with the Winchesters because they were a source of happiness. It was unlikely that talking with Dean would provide Michael with anything other than an intense desire to harm something – most likely Dean. Speaking with Sam was out of the question, they had no connection between them and it was likely that Lucifer would feel he was encroaching in his territory if he approached his brother's vessel. Castiel was not yet fully human, or likely to talk. Michael turned his thoughts to those who knew the Winchesters and were in Heaven.

There was the option of their mother, but she hadn't known them since they were young. Their father's soul had gone missing after he had forced his way from Hell, presumably wandering the Earth for the moment so there was no way to find him for questioning. Michael was frustrated with their small family tree and thought harder. There had to be one soul within Heaven that Michael could speak to about Sam and Dean.

It turned out that Lucifer's silence lasted until they had finished an entire side of Bobby's house. For the archangel, it was really quite impressive. He might have held his tongue longer if Sam hadn't flinched away from what was a simple invasion of personal space (par for the course between them) like he'd been electrocuted. Lucifer had looked at him, his face a mixture of shock and hurt before the expression faded into determination.

"Sam, what has gotten into you?" Lucifer asked as he moved closer to the hunter. Sam swallowed, uneasy with the intensity of Lucifer's stare focused on him. "You've been acting strangely since the hunt, did something happen that I missed? I don't remember you getting hurt too badly."

Sam sighed and leaned into the wall behind him, putting his brush down and careful to avoid smudging the wards he'd just painted. Running a hand through his hair he avoided looking at Lucifer's face. "Sorry, I didn't get hurt and I don't mean to be weird, it's just been a bit crazy." He had no idea how to explain himself to Lucifer. He couldn't just tell him that he'd forgotten Lucifer was an archangel and that the sudden reminder had been extremely jarring.

It didn't look like Lucifer was buying his lame excuse either. His tone was flat as he said, "Your life is nothing but crazy, Sam. Tell me what's really wrong, I want to help." He moved closer to Sam, trapping him against the wall. Sam didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned when the lack of space between them didn't make Sam feel like he was in danger. He saw Lucifer's fingers twitch like he wanted to reach out, "Sam, look at me," he sighed. "Please."

Sam listened, taking his eyes away from the ground and meeting Lucifer's penetrating, blue gaze. He looked concerned and Sam flinched slightly when he felt a new wave of guilt wash over at him for causing that. He was being stupid. Lucifer was their friend and had been living with them and fighting beside them for months now. Sam told himself that Lucifer didn't want to hurt him, hadn't even wanted to harm him before his sudden fall to humanity. Sam told himself that he was safe and had nothing to fear from Lucifer.

With another sigh he answered Lucifer. "I just… forgot you weren't human, I guess. And then, watching you fight off Zachariah and all that…" he looked off to the side as he continued. "It was a bit much. I got suddenly reminded that you were an angel and, I don't know, freaked out a little I guess."

Lucifer's eyes widened as he listened to Sam. He stepped away and Sam was surprised with himself for missing the closeness of his body so much that he automatically swayed forward a little. "You're afraid of me? Because I'm not human?" He could tell Lucifer was trying to keep the emotion from his voice, but the pain was there in his eyes and it cut at Sam. "I would never hurt you, Sam. You do know that, right?"

Sam let his head fall back, bumping it lightly against the wall of the house. "Yes, I mean – no, I… I don't know. I don't know what's going on with me really." He looked back at Lucifer, desperate to make some kind of point. "I'm not frightened of you, really. I know that you wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally. I just… I was used to you being human and I'm used to being around humans. I'm so used to being wary of supernatural everything that I just… need to get used to you not being powerless anymore. I kind of found out the hard way that it makes me really uncomfortable. I'm sorry I made you worry. I am trying to make myself get over it, I know it's irrational."

Something flickered in Lucifer's expression, but it was gone before Sam could identify what it was. He nodded at Sam, "I can… try not to use my abilities? If you think that will help."

Sam could feel his eyes widen in surprise at the offer. He stared at Lucifer as he stood there watching him in that not quite human way. Sam didn't like the look on Lucifer's face that came with that offer, and it wasn't really what he wanted anyway. "No," he said. "I wouldn't ask you to do that. You're just getting your abilities back, they are a part of you that you were missing, and I don't want you to not be yourself. I like you." He tried to smile a little as he picked up his brush to get back to the warding.

Lucifer watched Sam a little warily and went back to helping with the wards, making sure to keep no less than a foot of space between them. He was suspiciously quiet for the rest of their painting and it worried Sam immensely. He felt terrible about his inability to just get over the fact that Lucifer was an angel but it was more difficult than he had imagined. No matter what he told himself he felt anxious around Lucifer now. Especially since he knew that there would just be more powers to gain, Lucifer was an archangel, he had once been powerful enough to defy Heaven and change humanity forever. Sam found himself kind of terrified by that idea in general, he found that he couldn't help but worry that getting his powers back would change Lucifer - change his friend. He didn't like the idea that he might lose the Lucifer he could laugh with and be met, once again, with the Lucifer they were trying to kill.

He paused and looked over at Lucifer. The two of them had fallen into synch with each other surprisingly easily. They had been in each other's space in no time without even thinking about it. Though, Lucifer hadn't been spending as much time with Sam since he'd gotten more of his powers back and stopped needing to really sleep. Sam's bed was empty more nights than not nowadays, and Sam found that he missed the company. He'd liked waking up with Lucifer curled up to him.

He jumped when there was a loud clatter of a paintbrush being tossed into an empty bucket, "Sam, that ward is the last one for out here." Lucifer pointed to where Sam was painting. "I'm going to check the rest of the house." With that Lucifer disappeared quickly around the corner of the house.

Sam flinched at the awkwardness that had grown between them. That was the most Lucifer had even acknowledged him since their earlier conversation. Sam frowned after him but turned back to the last ward, it had to be done so they could be safe from the rest of the angels.

Maybe that was what was throwing him off, they were running from angels… with angels. Castiel was falling and losing his powers so it sort of made sense. Lucifer, on the other hand, was getting his angelic powers back. That's when Sam realized he wasn't just afraid of Lucifer. He was afraid of losing him. Losing him to heaven or hell or the other angels. Losing him because he would change and not be the man he'd gotten used to anymore. Sam didn't want to lose anyone else that he loved. He sighed and finished up the last ward before heading inside, trying to ignore the gnawing hole in his chest that seemed to be there to stay.

Lucifer checked the wards from the outside to make sure they were all done right. He had complete confidence in Sam's ability to draw all of the warding sigils perfectly but he needed something to distract him and this should be done anyway.

Sam was afraid of him.

Paint had dripped a little while one of the sigils on the East side of the house had dried and it messed up the meaning of the ward, Lucifer reached out to fix it as he tried not to worry.

Sam was afraid of him, because he was an angel instead of a human and it was more noticeable now.

The wards on the north side of the house were all perfect. What was he supposed to do about Sam? The West side of the house was also perfect. Lucifer flew up to the roof for a moment to think. How was he supposed to make Sam his mate if Sam was afraid of him? He had thought that they were doing well, they were close, Sam was always sweet and did his best to keep him included in everything.

Maybe the roof should also be warded. Lucifer leaned over the South side of the house and saw Sam walking to the front door to head inside, so he flew down to grab the paint and add some warding to the roof. There was no way he was taking any chances with his future mate and the only brother he could even think to call family. His thoughts kept bouncing between the task at hand and Sam.

When Lucifer was done painting all of the wards he could think of on the roof he sat down with his wings splayed out and listened to the noises of the house. It sounded as if being up and driving all night was finally hitting both of the Winchester boys. He could hear Dean complaining while Castiel tried to get him to settle into one of the beds. He could hear Bobby still grumbling downstairs about keeping his things in order, his voice following the slight sound of his wheelchair. He could also hear the shower running, that must be Sam.

Lucifer sighed and lay back on the roof stretching his wings out to either side, glad that they weren't manifested enough that he could get paint on them. He let the sun soak into him as he tried to figure out what to do about Sam. The house was warded heavily enough that he could relax slightly. Enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin he let himself focus on his and Sam's situation.

Sam was his, his true vessel and the first person that Lucifer had managed to care about. He had every intention of keeping Sam in his life forever, of making him his mate. So, how did he get around the fact that Sam seemed to suddenly be wary of him? He had thought that perhaps Sam simply preferred humans, that maybe trying to act more human would help, but Sam had told him not to hold back. Sam had even implied that he liked him just the way that he was, even though it was making him uncomfortable. This was too confusing for him. He found that he wasn't sure he had any idea how to handle what he was feeling at all.

He couldn't stop using his angelic abilities, that would probably make Sam get that strangely uncomfortable smile on his face again. He had not enjoyed that look at all. He just needed to find a way for Sam to see his abilities as comforting instead of terrifying. He was only using them to protect Sam, he just needed Sam to realize that and stop being afraid. Perhaps he should indulge in his protective instincts with is future mate more often. Show him just how little of a threat he was.

He found himself thinking if, even with the flinching, he might be able to get away with napping with Sam this afternoon. The fight with Zachariah had left him exhausted. He stayed on the rooftop until he heard Sam get into bed and settle himself. With a flap of his wings he nestled himself against Sam's back, one arm curled over his hip. Sam gasped and tensed as soon as Lucifer appeared, but before long the stiffness bled out of him and pressed back into Lucifer, an obvious welcoming gesture. Perhaps things were not as far lost as he might have thought them.


	11. Heaven is a Place on Earth

Michael watched for a while at first. He observed as Adam Milligan went through the motions of a day in his heaven. He looked into Adam's memories for a person Adam loved and felt comfortable around. He noticed the memory of a woman with blonde hair and warm eyes reappearing very frequently, and recognized her as Adam's mother. So, when Michael descended into his heaven he took her shape.

Normally, after the initial shock of arriving in heaven, a soul becomes oblivious to the fact that they are no longer on earth. They do not realize that what they are constantly experiencing is a memory. It is very rare for souls to notice, and even more rare for them to be capable of taking charge of their heaven. They do, however, tend to notice when something changes. Adam was no different. The moment Michael entered his heaven he knew something was amiss.

Michael approached Adam, attempting to exude calm and seem unthreatening. He needed Adam to trust him and want to talk to him. "Hello, Adam."

Adam was bent over, rooting around in a cupboard when Michael approached. The angel noticed Adam's soul brighten at the sound of his mother's voice. That was odd. Adam's soul should have been perfectly content, bright and happy in his heaven. "Hey mom! You're home early. Do you have plans for dinner? I was thinking I could make it tonight, I know works been a bit crazy lately," he rambled. "It's not gonna be anything fancy, but I can totally pull off some pasta or something."

Adam turned to face Michael and froze, seeing that something was off instantly. The young man gave Michael a once over, his face hardening the longer he looked at the archangel. "Who are you? You're not my mom."

Straightforward, good, Adam was just like his brothers and that saved Michael time. "My name is Michael. I am an archangel and I have come here to ask for your help with something." He hated that he needed to ask for help, especially from a human, but he had no choice and if he admitted to needing Adam's help it might make the human feel important. Michael knew that the egos of humans were precious things and, if handled correctly, useful tools.

Adam's face remained untrusting. "I'm not doing anything for you looking like that," he spat. Michael could see the anger welling up in him. "I don't care what you look like, but not her!"

Michael complied, hoping his easy agreement would satisfy the young man and put him at ease. Michael had known this wouldn't be easy, Adam was a Winchester after all, but he had no desire to make it harder than it needed to be. He felt the image he'd taken shift and with a flap of his wings Michael no longer looked like Adam's mother, but like his father, John, though much younger. It was the only human form Michael had that he could create on his own, it was the only other form he knew.

He spread his borrowed arms and looked at Adam. "Is this more to your liking?"

"Whatever, so long as you don't look like my mom." Adam gave him a once over, expression still guarded, but not as hostile as it had been. It was slow progress but Michael didn't expect anything less. "Who did you say you were?"

"I am the archangel Michael. I've come to you seeking answers."

Adam look astonished, almost as if he were impressed despite himself. "The archangel Michael? For real?" Michael nodded and waited for Adam to collect himself. He knew humans could become overwhelmed when meeting an angel or the first time. "That means that God's real? And other angels? And that- wait. If you're here, then does that mean I'm…"

"Dead. Yes."

Michael watched as Adam's memories came filtering back to him. His life on Earth, his death, everything that heaven had kept away in order to create a paradise for his soul was returning, trickling through the cracks that Michael's presence was causing. "I'm dead. I was… I was eaten! By monsters! Who the hell even dies like that?"

"You would be surprised by the number of humans that die at the hands of monsters. It's not terribly uncommon," Michael explained. Adam had not known about the supernatural before his death, he reminded himself. Where Sam and Dean had been raised amongst it, the supernatural was extremely new to Adam. It was something Michael had to keep in mind. "There is much more out there than you ever knew, but that is not what I'm here for."

Adam looked at him, though Michael could see his mind was still reeling over the possibility of an entire world that existed without his knowledge. "You said you wanted answers. From me? ... About what?"

Michael smiled and hoped that the expression was reassuring. The movement felt unnatural, even though he was not actually within a vessel and only had it superimposed over his true form. "I need to learn about your brothers. You are very much like them, so I imagine you will be able to help me understand them better."

"I have brothers?" Adam balked, ignoring the rest of Michael's statement. He wasn't excited or angry, just surprised, and Michael found he liked that. Adam didn't have the same intense moods that Sam and Dean seemed to have. Adam was softer, more mild, but his soul was no less impressive than the pair of brothers. "What are they like?"

His first thought was to answer that they were very much like Adam, though Adam was much less aggravating, but that would have sent the wrong message. Instead he answered with "They're… bigger than you, broader and more muscular since they fight against monsters. Very protective of what they see as theirs – family and belongings alike, since they have so little of both and travel often. They have surprisingly little faith for humans who have befriended an angel. I do not understand them at all really, but they try to be good men."

Adam let out a huff, half amused. "They sound like John – my father. Well, our father I guess. They really made friends with an angel? Which one?"

The archangel nodded and told Adam Castiel's name, which he didn't readily recognize. Michael noticed the area around them had changed. When Michael had first entered Adam's heaven they had been standing in a kitchen that had smelled of sunshine and summer. Now they were in what must have been Adam's bedroom. There were posters on the walls of men holding wooden clubs [1] and wearing stripped outfits and hats. The room was cluttered and a bit messy but there was a sense of safety and privacy surrounding it. Adam sat on the bed and looked up at Michael. "What else?"

"I need you to answer some of my questions, Adam," Michael reminded him. He wasn't tired of speaking with the human, which was a shock in itself, but he had a brother of his own to find, he couldn't spend too much time conversing with Adam on a whim.

He watched the young man's face fall slightly, and the sight made Michael slightly uncomfortable, as if the expression were his fault. "Right, you just want me to help you understand my brothers that I've never met."

Michael stepped forward, the first proper movement he'd made in Adam's heaven. "While I find you interesting to speak with I have several very important matters to see to and your brothers are far more involved in Heaven's problems than I ever expected. So, please cooperate with me."

Adam stood and moved in close to Michael, the set of his face defiant, the look in his eyes hurt. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did so there was a crack of thunder and Adam's heaven began to dissolve around Michael, as Michael was pulled from it. Michael stood there for a moment, still using the image of a young John Winchester, before he looked for the reason he'd been forced from Adam's heaven.

Beside him stood Raphael giving him a curious look, probably wondering what he was doing inside a human's heaven. Michael dropped the illusion of John Winchester and addressed Raphael. "This had better be important, I was busy."

Raphael looked taken aback for a second but quickly recovered himself. "We can't keep this up much longer, Michael. My garrison is growing weary and the rest of the Host is starting to wonder why no battles have begun yet. Demons are scarce, even though they should be swarming. Nothing is happening, Michael."

Michael was sure it wouldn't take him much longer to get what he needed out of Adam, so long as he kept the conversation on track. The human was far more enjoyable company than he had anticipated. "Tell them to rest. We no longer need to keep up the guise. Lucifer was not taking the bait anyway. I've found him, though, and I'll deal with him soon enough."

"You found him? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" Raphael became excited, the news bringing a refreshing burst of purpose to the archangel's Grace. Michael, however, only pushed him away. It was no time for excitement. Their brother was lost to humans and Michael didn't know why. He could hardly begin to believe it, let alone understand enough to explain it. "Michael?"

"Go do as I said. I will be with you once I've gathered the rest of the information I need." He didn't wait for Raphael to respond, he knew his brother would listen. Michael set off to find Adam once more.

Sam was warm and comfortable and completely safe. It had been a while since he'd woken up feeling that way, not since he was a blissfully ignorant child and maybe not even then. He didn't think too much on it, lest he ruin the wonderful mood. Snuggling further into the warmth of his bed he noticed a few things. Firstly, he was still sore from everything that had happened in the last few days, even after he'd had an, admittedly rushed, hot shower last night. He could feel the bruises from the Rugaru and the stiffness from the hours long drive and day of warding catching up to him and he made a mental note to take another longer, hot shower as soon as he convinced himself to get out of bed. Secondly, he realized he was not alone in bed. There was a strong arm draped loosely over his hip, hand lightly fisted in the front of his shirt. The length of someone's solid, warm body was pressed against his back and it felt natural to press back into it. He belatedly remembered Lucifer climbing into bed with him just as Sam was dropping off into sleep.

The knowledge that it was Lucifer cuddled up behind him did nothing against Sam's impulse to press into the warmth of the body behind him. If anything it reassured him that he was allowed to press closer, Lucifer never minded Sam being in his space. Still half asleep Sam shifted slightly so that their bodies were lined up more comfortably, a near perfect fit. Lucifer fit easily along the curve of Sam's back with his face tucked into Sam's neck and something about that warmed the hunter to the core.

Sam was safe and comfortable in Lucifer's arms, definitely not something he ever expected to happen. As he woke up more he realized that he felt safe – completely safe – even with Lucifer beside him. He wasn't afraid of Lucifer at all in his sleep, his subconscious mind was completely comfortable having the angel at his back. Sam smiled sleepily, this was good, very good. It meant that his new fear of Lucifer really was just an ingrained reaction to knowing that supernatural creatures are dangerous. It was something he should be able to convince himself to get over.

Once he was more awake, Sam noticed that he was hard and that all but grinding backwards into Lucifer was doing nothing to get rid of it. If anything it seemed to spur his libido on and make it more insistent now that he was paying more attention. When Sam caught himself pressing back a little harder and half wishing Lucifer were as hard as he was, Sam carefully got out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom where he could take care of his problem without making an idiot of himself.

He was thankful beyond words when he found it empty and quickly shut himself in and turned on the water. Tossing his shirt and boxers to the floor in a pile he stepped into the warm stream of water and sighed as the pressure and heat instantly began working on his knotted muscles. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water soak it. He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen them up a little. He really shouldn't be jerking off thinking about an archangel… or the devil, for that matter. Sam decided to ignore his arousal and hope it would just go away.

He reached for the shampoo and washed his hair, remembering Lucifer as soon as he smelled the appley scent. He tried to remember the last time he'd noticed Lucifer shower. Sam always found it rather relaxing and Lucifer had steamed up the whole bathroom with his hot showers before he started getting his mojo back and stopped really needing them. He wondered if Lucifer would indulge in one soon. Sam reached for the soap and started to wash himself, thinking about Lucifer showering wasn't really helping his problem. He ran soapy hands up his arms and across his chest. As he reached to wash his back he found himself thinking about how he woke up again and how nice it might be to have someone to help him reach his back when he was so sore.

"Lucifer, why are you such a problem? What am I going to do with you?" he murmured as the thoughts mixed together and he pictured himself with Lucifer pressed against his back in the shower. He gave up at that point, he needed to take care of this or he'd be distracted by lewd thoughts of Lucifer all day. Sam let his soapy hand drift down across hips and wrap around his cock. He sighed and squeezed a little. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have Lucifer do this. His hands were a bit smaller than Sam's and softer due to the lack of callouses. Would he even know what to really do to someone else? This was his first time in a human vessel. Had Lucifer even attempted this on himself yet? What Sam knew for sure was that he definitely liked the image of Lucifer touching himself, maybe even while thinking of Sam, and the idea of Lucifer joining him in the shower. He slid his hand along his cock and thumbed the head a little before finally beginning to move his hand, conscious of the fact that Lucifer was right down the hall and that he ought not to draw attention to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and thought of Lucifer pressed up against him in the shower, putting his hand over Sam's own to follow Sam's rhythm as he pressed closer behind him, the soft lines of Lucifer's body meshing with the hard planes of Sam's back. Sam sped up at the image and was soon coming with a quiet gasp.

Sam let the hot water wash the evidence away as his heart rate slowed down again. As the reality of what he'd just actually done began to dawn on him he wondered if he should feel guilty about it. He didn't, but should he? Sam reached for the soap again so he could finish his shower and get out before anyone realized how long he had been in there. What was he supposed to do about his feelings for Lucifer? He'd woken up safe and comfortable and lustful, but the first two feeling definitely showed that he wasn't just lusting after the archangel. He'd known he was getting attached to Lucifer fairly early on. He didn't know what it was, but something about Lucifer just seemed to fit well alongside Sam, and not just in the physical sense. He'd begun to honestly care about him without even noticing it happening. Lucifer was family now, Sam cared about him deeply.

Sam could feel a revelation coming, some kind of big realization just out of his reach, but the longer he thought on it the more it seemed to elude him. He let it be for the moment, figuring it would come to him on its own.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off. He wasn't even sure if Lucifer entirely realized what invading the personal space of a human so often really implied. Even if he did, Sam doubted he cared.

Sam groaned when he realized that in his hurry to leave his room he hadn't grabbed any fresh clothes. He wrapped the towel around his hips, lamenting the fact that outside of giant sized beach towels all towels looked too small on him to be considered decent. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom to head back to his room and nearly knocked Lucifer over in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Sam said and he grabbed for Lucifer's shoulders to steady him. He was a little worried that he even could knock the archangel over, that wasn't right.

Lucifer blinked at Sam slowly for a minute, "I'm fine. I just… I think now that I don't need it very much, sleep throws me off a little. But, I'm fine Sam. I was just wondering where you went, that's all. Clearly I've found you." Lucifer gestured vaguely to Sam's whole body and suddenly Sam remembered he was only wearing a towel that did not even begin to make him a little bit decent. Sam quickly let go of Lucifer's shoulders to steady the towel that had drifted a little too far down on his hips for comfort.

"Err yeah. I… I didn't want to wake you when I got up and I sorta… forgot my clothes. I'm gonna go get dressed now." Sam realized he was blushing slightly and internally berated himself for acting like some kind of teenager talking to their crush for the first time. He glanced back up at Lucifer's face from where he'd been staring at the edge of the towel like it was going to try and escape.

Lucifer just smiled at him looking amused and moved to one side. "I'll see you at breakfast, Sam."

Sam was relieved that Lucifer seemed none the wiser. He tried not to look like he was hurrying back to his room and closed the door with a sigh of relief as he reached for his duffle bag. He paused as he dug around for fresh clothes and glanced at the bed where he'd woken up with Lucifer curled around him. As the thoughts of this morning filtered back into his mind he sighed. He had no idea how he was going to keep this out of his head long enough to focus on anything else.

What Sam didn't realize was that Lucifer had woken soon after he had.

Lucifer woke without Sam in his arms and he didn't like that at all. He listened to Sam's footsteps down the hallway and found himself worrying that he'd managed to scare Sam yet again. He had been so tired after the fight and the sigils and what he now understood was called 'stress', he had simply wanted to wrap himself around Sam and sleep for a very long time. Sam had relaxed into him last night and he'd thought that everything was fine.

Maybe now that Sam was completely awake it wasn't fine? It sounded as if Sam was just going to take a shower, and that was a normal enough occurrence to at least set his mind slightly at ease (he ignored the part of him that remembered Sam showering last night). The bed just wasn't nearly as comfortable without Sam's presence there and Lucifer really had no reason to stay, so he got up and stretched slightly. He took advantage of being alone and stretched his wings out as he stretched his vessel. Having two pairs of wings back felt wonderful and he allowed himself a moment to simply indulge in their return.

Lucifer felt his stomach give the familiar lurch of hunger. He realized, with mild frustration, that while his abilities and wings were returning his Grace took much longer to renew itself as well as not being anywhere near as powerful as it would be under normal circumstances. He was pleased that it seemed to be getting stronger, but he would have to be careful of his limits. In the meantime, though, he was going to eat. He could sense Dean in the kitchen and hoped the hunter would be cooking something soon.

The bathroom was down the hall on the way. There was no reason not to stop near it just to make sure Sam didn't seem freaked out. He found that, especially after sleeping near Sam, he was very in tune with his emotions if he focused on them and the sleepy confusion and conflict he could feel coming from Sam was not something he wanted to be causing. Lucifer leaned on the wall outside of the bathroom and listened to make sure that Sam was okay. He could hear the shower running and a tumble of confused emotions from Sam that made something inside him clench slightly with worry. Maybe he shouldn't have climbed into Sam's bed last night. He thought for a moment that Sam had somehow heard him when he heard him murmur, "Lucifer, why are you such a problem? What am I going to do with you?" Lucifer's eyes widened in worry, he didn't want to be a problem.

Whatever it was that Sam was thinking about – and Lucifer desperately resisted looking, he didn't think Sam would stand for that sort of invasion and he refused to upset him further – seemed to resolve itself and the next thing Lucifer felt from Sam was a very contented hum of pleasure that seemed to climb all over itself. Lucifer was shocked. That emotion was rather unexpected. He wasn't exactly sure how it could relate to him being a problem, though. What he could feel from Sam definitely didn't feel problematic. It was quite pleasant actually. It seemed to be building in intensity, and that's when it clicked for Lucifer that Sam was masturbating. That is where the building pleasure came from. Lucifer stopped reading Sam's feelings and tried to distance himself to think about this rationally. He knew this was normal behavior for humans. It didn't have to be related to what he had overheard from Sam.

Thinking about it, though, Lucifer wouldn't mind if they were related. He even rather liked the idea. Lucifer had become curious about human sexuality, especially when it came to Sam. He knew that if he wanted to convince Sam to be his mate that it would be necessary to know more about it, he'd need to be able to keep his human mate happy. Lucifer lost himself in thought about what it would be like to indulge Sam's physical needs and desires. Where he thought he'd be put off from the idea, Lucifer was actually very intrigued. He wanted to feel Sam's reactions up close and see what caused each flare of pleasure.

Lucifer had been lost enough in his thoughts that he didn't realized Sam had finished with his shower and was exiting the bathroom until he ran into Lucifer. Wearing nothing but a too small towel and a surprised face. Yes. Lucifer was definitely curious about human sexuality, he thought as he let his eyes travel alone Sam's torso, especially in regards to his soon to be mate. He made an excuse for being dazed – sleep making his mind foggy, which hadn't been the entire truth, but close enough – and Sam seemed too flustered to really pay attention to any half-truths Lucifer used.

Lucifer watched Sam fumble and thought to himself that a flustered, blushing Sam was definitely appealing. He smiled indulgently at him and let him go back to get his clothes as he headed down to breakfast. After all, he was still hungry, and they still had work to do. There would be time for enticing Sam later.

Michael resumed the image of John Winchester and slipped back into Adam's heaven. Adam was still surrounded by the image of his room. He was lying on his back tossing a ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. He looked bored and his soul seemed… restless. Michael couldn't ignore such a huge condition. Souls were supposed to be happy and content in their heaven. They were supposed to shine bright with peace, but Adam's soul was dull, the soft glow of discontent emanated from him. He couldn't let this go.

"Hello Adam," Michael greeted. The second he spoke Adam's soul brightened, it shined happily even though Adam's expression was decidedly unhappy.

"How nice of you to come back."

Michael looked at him. "You're happy to see me, I can tell, but you're also displeased with me for some reason."

Adam sat up, hands still idly fiddling with the ball he'd been playing with. Michael could see the quick-fire denial well up, but it died on Adam's lips. The young man sighed and his shoulders sagged. "It gets lonely. I'm always waiting for Mom to come home and there's never anyone else here. You're the first person I've seen."

Michael stood staring at the human, shocked. It was unheard of for a soul to be unhappy in heaven. Each heaven was produced by the soul that inhabited it, such a contradiction was boggling. "You're unhappy here?"

Adam looked up at him. "Kind of? It's nice here, and I am happy. I'm just always aware I'm alone, too." He shook his head and stood up. He fixed Michael with a hard look and stepped forward. "Why did you suddenly disappear earlier?"

"My brother needed to speak with me," he said. He really needed to get answers from Adam. The human was very distracting. "Now, I need you to-"

Adam cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, you need me to help you understand the brothers I never met, let alone knew I had. That's why you're here. I know." He shot Michael a glare. "I don't like being used, you know."

Michael sighed. Maybe this would be difficult after all. Adam's soul hadn't dimmed any since Michael arrived. He was still considerably happier than he had been before Michael had announced his presence, but he was also irate and Michael didn't know how to fix that. He decided to indulge Adam's want for conversation for a while longer, hoping that it would lead into a conversation about his brothers.

"I'm not using you, Adam. I am asking you to help me." Michael debated telling Adam about the situation with Lucifer and everything. Adam was dead, stuck in heaven and far from any situation that he could influence. If the knowledge upset him it would be suppressed as soon as Michael left. It was none of the human's business, but perhaps what Michael needed was the perspective of someone uninvolved. "My brother is on Earth. He's become close to your brothers and I need to understand how they could make Lucifer happy enough to throw away everything and just stay with them."

Michael sometimes forgot the myths surrounding Lucifer on Earth. Adam's expression was scandalized. "My brothers are hanging out with Satan? And all you want to do is understand why?"

Michael sighed. "Forget what you think you know, most of the mentions of Lucifer in the bible are incorrect, anyway.[2]" Michael began to explain the more recent events, beginning with Lucifer's escape from the cage.

Adam listened intently, only interrupting Michael a handful of times. The human was sympathetic towards Michael, claiming that while he didn't know what it was like to lose a brother he's always felt the want for one. He also understood the heartache of an absent father that came from God's disappearance. During the explanation Adam had taken a seat on his bed and had motioned Michael into the chair next to his desk. When Michael began explaining the destined battle and how things had changed Adam stopped asking questions and his attention increased. He didn't interrupt Michael at all until he was finished.

When Michael finished telling Adam about what had happened he was amazed to find he no longer felt weighed down by the recent events and his troubles. They were still there, but Michael didn't feel consumed by them. There was no longer panic about finding Lucifer, no more frenzied confusion towards what his father was planning. His mind was clearer and he was calmer than he'd been in a long time. There was still the urgency and the press of time upon him to figure the situation out, but it was no longer overwhelming.

"So, now Lucifer is with Sam and Dean and I do not understand why. Annael says it's because they make him happy, but I still don't understand how they can do that."

Adam smiled and tossed his ball at Michael, who caught it with ease. "Well, that makes it much easier then," he said as he motioned for Michael to toss the ball back. He did and waited for Adam to continue. "You said he was locked up for a long time, right? All alone with no one to talk to or care about him a all?"

Michael nodded. Lucifer had been cut off from the Host as soon as Michael had cast him out. He had lost the ability to see heaven and hear the Host. When he was locked away in the cage there was no way for him to even feel the presence of heaven or any other angels, though he could still see all of Earth and hell, forced to watch as everything moved on without him. Locked in the deepest levels of the pit Lucifer was alone, more alone than he, or anyone, had ever been. He had stayed that way for millennia. Michael couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible that must have been. He had never even thought of it. He'd missed his brother so much, nearly as much as he'd missed God's presence in heaven.

Adam tossed the ball back at Michael and leaned forward, eyes bright. "Michael, they're making him happy by being his friends. He's not lonely anymore because of Sam and Dean. That's what they're doing."

Friendship, staving off the loneliness that had been the only thing Lucifer had known for so long – that was how the Winchesters had snared his brother? The simple act of inclusion had been so important to Lucifer that he turned away from all that he had planned in order to keep it. Lucifer had been given the chance to create his own bonds, to find a place he belonged and make a choice. He had chosen humanity over everything – Michael, their destiny, their Father's word. He was protecting the Winchesters and Castiel because they made him happy, because they were friends. Did that mean Lucifer had come to care for them?

Michael stood, suddenly angry. He could feel his wings thrash angrily behind him, they would have knocked everything to the floor had he been able to affect Adam's heaven without his consent. "Why though?" he hissed. "Father made me cast Lucifer out! He told me one day I would have to kill him – my brother! It was foretold by God Himself! Why hasn't Father told me anything? Why has it changed?"

Adam stood quickly and grabbed hold of Michael's borrowed shoulders, turning the angel to face him. Michael went easily, didn't have the thought to stop Adam from moving him. "Michael, dude, chill! I'm pretty sure God can change His mind if He wants."

Everything was making less and less sense as Michael looked deeper into it. It wasn't like God to change His mind. He spoke and it was done. That was how things worked. Michael received orders and obeyed without question. He was told to fight Lucifer, that it was his destiny to face his most beloved brother on the battle field, and he would – or would have if it were possible. Michael had been dreading it ever since the command had been given. He'd tried not dwell on it, pushing it to the back of his mind for centuries at a time as he watched over the training and management of the Host.

Yet, here he was, facing down something he never thought would happen. The very moment he had feared for so long might never come to be. His Father might have changed His mind and spared His sons from having to kill each other. More than that, Lucifer, if he had learned to accept Father's orders to love humans might even be allowed passage home. It was unlikely, Michael was sure it was just his own foolish hopes, but it was more than he had had since Lucifer's fall. He needed to speak to Joshua again, he needed Joshua to tell him he wasn't wrong about everything.

"Hey, Michael! You still in there?" Adam said. He looked concerned and was shaking Michael lightly. "Is God changing His mind really such a big deal?"

"It is when it means I may have the chance to save my brother rather than kill him," Michael said as he slowly removed Adam's hands from his shoulders. "I have to go now. Thank you Adam, you don't know what you have managed to do for me."

Adam's soul began to dim with what Michael realized was the loneliness he couldn't escape, not even in heaven. "Yeah, no problem. See you around." He moved away from Michael, snatching back his hands from where Michael had been holding them in a loose grasp.

"You're lonely in here," Michael said. It was not a question. "Even once your soul rebuilds your perfect heaven, you'll still crave another soul."

Adam didn't respond, he just watched Michael with a curious stare as the archangel worked something through in his mind. It was not something that was done normally, but it wasn't normal for a soul to be discontented in their heaven. It would wear him down a bit, but he would have time to rest in the garden while he spoke with Joshua.

"Adam, I can help." Michael lifted his hand, stopping just short of touching Adam's forehead. "I cannot put you and your mother's heavens together, that can only happen with soulmates, but I can link them together. It will be like a doorway between them and you will be able to go see her. All I need is your permission."

Adam's eyes widened. "You can do that? I can see my mom? My real mom?" Michael nodded, feeling a small smile tug at his borrowed lips, and wasn't that just the strangest feeling. Excited and smiling, soul shining brighter than Michael had ever seen it, Adam said "Yes!"

"Dude, make your own breakfast!" Dean was scooping a small heap of eggs out of a frying pan and on to what he was sure to tell Lucifer was his plate, thank you very much.

"But I don't know how," Lucifer whined, attempting to snatch away Dean's toast, taking advantage of the hunter's sluggish movements due to his still healing wounds.

The hunter pushed him away from his food and set the plate aside. "If I teach you how to cook eggs will you stop trying to eat my food?"

"Yes."

And that was how Dean wound up teaching the devil how to make scrambled eggs (over easy was not for beginners).

Halfway through the lesson, Sam had made his way down, stretching and yawning. He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a slice of Dean's now cold toast before sitting down to watch Dean explain the pros and cons of adding cheese, ham, and peppers to the eggs. Smiling he watched Lucifer carefully mix and flip the eggs, concentration evident on his face. Sam was glad Lucifer and Dean were getting along, it still amazed him whenever he really thought about it. Dean was usually so black and white about supernatural creatures, Castiel being his one and only exception to the "If it's not human kill it" rule. Then again, it was partly thanks to Castiel that Dean hadn't shot Lucifer that first day he had appeared.

Once Lucifer had successfully made himself his own plate of slightly burnt eggs and toast he sat down next to Sam and started eating. "Sleep and food?" Sam commented, slightly concerned. "You sure you're doing alright?"

"Very sure," Lucifer responded between bites. "I did push myself a bit further than I should have yesterday, though. My Grace is replenishing at a slower rate than I expected, that's all."

Dean poured himself what Sam was sure was at least his second cup of coffee before sitting down. "Looked like Cas did the same thing. He's upstairs still, sleeping like a baby. Didn't even try to wake up when I came downstairs."

Sam was about to make a comment about where Castiel would be sleeping and that the only option could have been Dean's bed when Castiel, hair even more ruffled than usual and wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt of Dean's, came into the kitchen. He grabbed Dean's other piece of toast and leaned against the counter.

"Morning, Cas," Sam greeted. The angel looked out of sorts and a bit grumpy.

Castiel bit into the toast before responding. "Sleep is highly disorienting. I don't think I enjoy it."

Lucifer laughed and stood up, handing Castiel his plate, which still had half the eggs he'd made in it. "I'd say you'll get used to it, but I haven't yet, so who knows."

Castiel finished off Lucifer's breakfast silently as Dean and Sam discussed what it was they were going to do. They couldn't leave the salvage yard and Dean was still moving slowly thanks to getting tossed around during their run in with Zachariah. They didn't have many options side from sitting tight and waiting for some sort of opening. No one liked it – Sam and Dean had never been the sit and wait type. It made them antsy and irritable, made them feel caged and useless. They knew they didn't have a choice but that didn't make things any easier.

Suddenly, there was the sound of wings and a heavy thud form the living room. Everyone was up and out of the kitchen in seconds, nerves on edge. There was no way something had gotten through, they'd been so careful with the warding. No angel should have been able to find them without already having been there. As soon as Sam saw who it was sprawled out on their couch, though, he instantly relaxed.

Balthazar, looking frazzled but unharmed, was draped across the couch haphazardly. He tossed them a tired glance before focusing on Castiel. "Never, ever, let me do something like that again, Castiel. That was the second dumbest thing I've ever done."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What was the first?"

"Uriel and I once stole and hid all of Annael's weapons and refused to tell her where they were," he explained with a dismissive wave. "I still get sore thinking about what she did to us."

Castiel had moved closer to Balthazar, smiling softly at his brother. "I'm glad you are alright, Balthazar." The pair of angels shared a moment. Sam was sure there was some sort of silent conversation going on that none of them could understand.

Balthazar smiled after a while and gave Castiel a once over glance. "I've got good news, too." He looked over at Lucifer, face serious. "Raphael has gone back to heaven, took his garrison with him. I haven't got a clue what they're planning, though, it looks big."

It was good news that Raphael had stopped trying to turn the world on its head, but at least then they had known what he was planning. Now, once again, they had nothing to go on. Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Great, now what?"

"If I could just talk to Michael," Lucifer growled, more to himself than anyone Sam thought. He was looking up at the ceiling and probably trying to see beyond it to heaven and his family. It made Sam's heart ache, knowing that Lucifer still loved and missed his family, knowing that he couldn't help Lucifer get back home. "I could make him understand, I know it."

No one said anything. Things were getting complicated and they were only going to get more so before anything was figured out. Heaven was acting unpredictably and they had no idea how to figure out what they were planning. Castiel and Lucifer were both drained and weaker than they normally were, and by the looks of it Balthazar was going to need some time to recharge as well. And, on top of it all, Sam was apparently harboring feelings for Lucifer. He knew nothing was ever simple in their lives, but Sam couldn't help but feel that this was all a bit much.

* * *

**A/N:**

[1] So when we went through our first round of edits Blue got confused by what I meant by "wooden clubs". I was going for baseball bats. I figure Michael doesn't watch Earth closely enough to really know their sports, let alone care about the details.

[2] 'Satan' is actually the word for a 'supreme evil spirit' while 'Devil' refers to evil spirits generally. Neither of these words actually refer to Lucifer, the angel, and instead refer to general evil spirits or angels/supernatural beings that are sent to do bad things. It's only the more recent interpretations that attribute so much to just one evil being. To be clear, HBA canon is that Lucifer didn't really do much evil himself and once a few humans were turned to demons it was the twisted human creativity that lead to what Hell became with Lucifer in the cage. -Blue


End file.
